In the Dark
by NellieLovet
Summary: Cerré esas verjas hace demasiado tiempo, y ahora tengo miedo de salir fuera y encontrarme con el siglo XXI.
1. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

* * *

Está oscuro. Esas rejas se cerraron hace demasiado tiempo. Las cerré yo misma. Lleva oscuro mucho tiempo, y no sé qué tanto llevo encerrada aquí. Siglos, creo. Hace mucho que perdí a mis vírgenes, tanto que no puedo recordar el sabor de su sangre. Elizabeth, Rosemary, Catherine, Shirley, Lara, Lucy, Chris... ¿Qué sería de ellas? Me pregunto qué sentirán allá donde estén, al otro lado. ¿Estarán en paz? ¿Es la muerte tan dulce como parece? Él decía que sí, solía confesarme que a veces la deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa. Más que a mí, incluso. ¿Lo conseguiría? Le echo de menos... Tal vez ahora tenga una familia y varios críos, y todos salgan a cazar con la luz de la luna. Y yo no estoy en ese cuadro. Realmente nunca lo estuve y no sé si querría estarlo ahora. La verdad es que desearía saber si encajaría en él, aunque fuera como amiga.

También me pregunto cómo será mi cara ahora. ¿Habré envejecido? Por mucho que me toco no encuentro arrugas; sólo piel fina y cadavérica. Si tuviera un poco de sangre... o fuerzas... quizá pudiera acercarme al espejo. Pero no... imposible.

Los crujidos de esta casa me acompañan desde 1900 exactamente, junto a mis fantasmas, cuando decidí crearme esta burbuja lejos del mundo. Cerré las verjas y no volví abrirlas, me _prometí _no volver a abrirlas.

Chirrian, se oyen sus pasos por los pasillos que levanté para hacer nuestra vida más fácil, nuestro hogar, nuestro refugio. Porque era eso al principio; una casita de madera en medio de un bosque, un refugio para mí. Y construí esta mansión, este... _palacio_, para ellas. Y ellas me abandonaron.

No quiero volver. ¿Para qué? Ellos no me quieren, nunca me quisieron, ellas tampoco lo hicieron. Y él... él prefirió seguir su camino.

Era el verano de 1802 cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Todo era perfecto, matabamos, mi tienda estaba siempre llena y estabamos cada vez más cerca de matar al Juez y recuperar a su protegida. Yo miraba por la ventana y le veía bajar. Me sonreía. Era mi mejor amigo, y yo la suya. Nos lo confiabamos _todo_ y nos aprovechabamos de los rumores para aumentar la clientela. Y Tobías era un chico de unos dieciocho que me ayudaba en la tienda, había crecido mucho desde que lo adopté. ¡No podía irnos mejor! Era feliz, ¡feliz de verdad! No necesitaba nada, nada más. Lo tenía todo.

Él solía sugerirme que encontrara a alguien, que me enamorara y formara una familia, que saliera de la ciudad y me fuera lejos de allí. Pero yo no me sentía bien abandonándole, no me gustaba esa idea. Yo le quería a él, no quería separarme ni olvidarle. Era mi mejor amigo, mi _único _amigo. Hacía tiempo que había renunciado al amor.

Aquella tarde se torció, y bostecé aburrida. Iba a llover, ¡volvíamos a las lluvias! ¿¡Es que el cielo no tenía suficiente! ¡Había llovido casi todo el mes! Para un día bueno que salía...

Suspiré. Encima no sabía a qué hora iba a volver, así que no sabía si empezar a hacer la cena o simplemente echarme unos solitarios solitariamente junto a la ventana. Me parecía tan triste estar en la única compañía de una baraja de cartas y un vaso de ginebra que casi prefería hacer la cena.

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó Tobías saliendo del pasillo con una chaqueta de cuero.

"¿Y dónde se cree que va usted, jovencito?" cuestioné dándome la vuelta, brazos en jarra. ¡Si se iba no tendría a nadie con quien estar!

"He quedado."

"¿Con quién, si puede saberse?"

"Con unos chavales del barrio" me contestó extrañado. Claro, él no sospechaba lo que yo estaba tramando, ni jamás lo sabría, porque cuando vi al Sr. Todd aparecer cabizbajo al otro lado de la calle le mandé fuera en un tris.

Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, como si hubiera estado llorando mucho. Pero cuando él lloraba nunca se ponía tan blanco, eso lo sabía de sobra. Y me ignoró, ¡él nunca me ignoraba!

Esperé a que se calmara mientras le preparaba un té calentito y subidor de ánimos, y no tardé en llevárselo con unas pastas recién hechas, de esas que le animaban.

"Aquí tiene, querido" se lo dejé en la mesita cariñosamente y me acerqué a él corriendo. "Cuénteme, ¿qué le ha puesto tan triste?"

"... nada. Márchese, por favor" me pidió con tanta aspereza que me resultó ofensivo.

"¿Por qué se comporta así?" era extraño. Él nunca me hablaba así, siempre era cálido. A veces se impacientaba, sí, pero su voz jamás contuvo tanta rabia.

"¡QUE SE VAYA!" pegué un respingo y salí corriendo asustada.

Lo mejor sería no molestarle... por el momento.

Pasaron unos días. Mi cabeza daba vueltas tratando de imaginar qué podría haberle pasado, pero no escuchaba. Él pasaba de mí, parecía que me hubieran borrado de la faz de la Tierra. ¡Incluso llegué a pensar que sólo era producto de su imaginación! Sino fuera porque Toby me recordaba mi existencia cada día...

_Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a su nueva forma de ser,_ suspiré por enésima vez una mañana, escuchando ahora su irritante caminar encima de mi cabeza.

Era frustrante. De repente no más juez, no más matar, no más nada. Mataba, sí, pero no hablaba de ello constantemente, no me contaba sus ideas. Las mías, sin embargo, estaban todo el día alrededor de él.

Estuve tentada de amenazarle, o incluso de buscar dónde había estado para haber vuelto de aquella forma.

"De nada, eh" le reproché cuando me tiró a la cara y sin cuidado varias de sus camisas sucias. Me gruñó.

¡Me gruñó!

Como respuesta se las tiré a la cara, enfadada.

"No soy su criada."

Al darse la vuelta sus ojos relucían cono el fulgor de la muerte que tantas veces hubiera visto en ellos, y se acercó. Temblé, temblé y todo se volvió negro.

Algo me sacudió suavemente para devolverme a la realidad, poco a poco y con grandes secuelas, dolorosas secuelas.

"Sra. Lovett. Sra. Lovett, ¿se encuentra bien?" me susurró Toby cerca de la cara y noté que estaba sujetándome entre sus fuertes manos. Traté de incorporarme y enfocarle, pero no me dejó. Lo que sí noté es que estaba muy oscuro. "La he encontrado en el suelo" me contó al ver mi confusión. "Lleva bastante rato así, está muy fría. Deje que la lleve al sofá" me llevó en volandas, ciertamente. "¿Ha perdido mucha sangre?"

"¿Pero de qué hablas, niño?" cuestioné enfurruñada. Yo jamás me había caído y jamás me caería por cansancio. Además, no recordaba lo que había pasado.

"Tiene la cara llena de sangre..."

Me hizo levantarme e ir al espejo a mirar. Encontré en mi mejilla un gran moretón oscuro y una brecha en mi frente, en el lado contrario.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" consultó una voz grave en la puerta y nos dimos la vuelta. No parecía para nada interesado.

"La Sra. Lovett se desmayó. _Auch_" gimió al notar mi codazo en las costillas.

"Tonterías. Tuve un resbalón" pero le estaba atravesando con la mirada. Su interés nulo me estaba pudriéndo. En ese momento me hubiese gustado atravesarle con mi machete, por bastardo. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a pegarme!

Si sólo entonces hubiera sabido todo lo que estaba por venir, cómo iba a terminar, en esta oscura habitación en el fondo de la más alejada torre, me lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de negarme a hacerle la colada. Quizá así todo hubiera sido más fácil. Tal vez me hubiese enamorado y hubiera formado una familia. Puede que hubiera muerto feliz rodeada de biznietos. Pero no, me negué, y mírame ahora.


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

* * *

Estoy cansada, hasta recordar me cuesta. ¿En qué momento me convertí en un ser decrépito? ¿Cuándo perdí la llama de la vida? A ver, dejemos que piense... si estamos en el siglo XXI (más o menos), pues dos siglos y algo. Creo, _supongo _que eso es mucho tiempo. No sabría decir, para mí se han pasado como dos suspiros, bueno, tal vez tres.

Me pregunto si todavía se notarán los moratones en mi cara de los golpes que me daba ahora que no como ni bebo nada, tan débil que estoy. Porque sí, me pegó, me pegó mucho y muchas veces.

Aquella había sido la primera vez, y cuando empecé a evitarle fue cuando, una noche, bajó a disculparse. Y esa fue la única.

"Sra. Lovett" empezó a mis espaldas, mientras yo me arreglaba frente al fuego.

"¿Qué?" mascullé secamente, poniéndome las pinzas en su sitio. Francamente no tenía ganas de habalr con él, y mucho menos de escucharle. Mi mejilla seguía ardiendo por su golpetazo, y yo sabía que me lo había dado aunque no lo recordase.

"¿Cómo sigue?"

"¿Puedo contestar o va a volver a pegarme?" contesté de mala uva. A través del espejo vi que se había quedado sin palabras y que miraba a ninguna parte, atontado, pensándolo.

"Lo siento" dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

"No sé qué ocurre con usted, Sr. Todd" suspiré sin moverme, todavía enfadada con él, "pero no me gusta un pelo de mi cabeza."

"Yo tampoco sé lo que me pasa" me confesó, y parecía bastante aturdido ciertamente. Simplemente miraba a ningún lugar en particular, frunciendo el ceño como asustado.

"Pues aclárese" empecé a recoger las cosas para irme a la cama, en parte para huir. No me sentía cómoda en la misma habitación que él, me daba miedo que volviera a pegarme. Sólo quería correr a esconderme. ¿Qué tanta fuerza tendría para haberme dejado inconsciente de un sólo golpe?

Nos quedamos un rato más en silencio. Él todavía miraba el vacío, pensando Dios sabe qué, mientras yo guardaba la manta y los vasos de ginebra que había utilizado. Pronto noté su mirada sobre mí, penetrante, mucho más que antes.

"¿Recuerda lo que le dije sobre irse lejos de esta ciudad?" me preguntó sauvemente tras un rato largo, con la boca seca. Me di la vuelta y asentí.

"Sí, estoy en ello."

"No, ahora no quiero que lo haga."

"¿En qué quedamos?" ahora sí que me había cabreado. "¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¡No puede ir por ahí volviendo loca a la gente!"

"Me da igual, Sra. Lovett. Sé que sonará egoísta, pero tampoco me importa. La necesitó, aquí, conmigo. No me puedo permitir perderla en estos momentos."

"Me perderá como no empiece a tratarme como me merezco" argumenté con ese gesto que era tan característico mío de señalar y darme la vuelta. Me pregunto si seguiré haciéndolo.

"En eso tiene razón."

Pero no me dio tiempo a contestar, se fue y pude respirar tranquila. Al menos estaba sola. ¡Y de ninguna manera iba a hacerle caso! Si quería irme me iría, claro que sí.

Con una pose orgullosa mental me fui a mi cama. ¡A saber quién se había creído que era!

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con que no estaba en ninguna parte, o sea, que no estaba en casa. _Este hombre me hace suspirar demasiado_, pensé mirando aburrida a la Sra. Mooney, en el otro lado de la calle, tirando la basura en la acera. No, no era una mujer limpia precisamente (¡era una cerda!), me daba vergüenza ajena. Yo nunca haría eso, es sucio... ¡Incluso tiraba la sangre por la alcantarilla, como una buena ciudadana! Y los restos en una bolsita a la parte de atrás, como debe ser.

_Ay_..._ ¿Por qué no seguirán mi ejemplo algunas personas?_

"¿En qué piensa, señora?"

"Tobías" sonreí levantándome para servirle un poco de té. "¿Cómo ha dormido?"

"Bien, bien, no me puedo quejar. ¿Cuál era el objeto de sus ensimismamientos?" sonrió con picardía cogiéndome la taza con rapidez para que no me quemara.

"Estaba fijándome en que la Sra. Mooney no es una señora especialmente limpia..." Como para demostrarlo salió a confirmármelo.

"No, no lo es. La verdad es que esa mujer me da cierto... repelús. No es muy agradable" coincidió conmigo, apoyándose en el mostrador para tener mi misma perspectiva. "El otro día me detuvo para ofrecerme una empanada."

"¿Y qué le dijo?" reí.

"... la tiré al suelo" estayamos en risas.

"Ese es mi chico" acaricié su pelo.

Salí de detrás del mostrador y volví a la mesa para perder la mirada en la calle otra vez. Era un buen chico, sí. Era una suerte tenerle por compañía cuando se está sola y sin amigos (el Sr. Todd ya no se podía considerar mi amigo habiéndome pegado).

"Sra. Lovett..." interrumpió mis divagaciones acerca de mi círculo de amistades. "¿Al-alguna vez ha querido tanto a alguien que... que le ha dolido?"

A día de hoy todavía no comprendo a qué vino esa frase ni qué significaba, y creo que nunca lo sabré.

"¿Doler? Cariño, querer a alguien no duele" reí.

"N-No me refiero a eso..." se sentó a mi lado y cogió con cariño mi mano, trazando suaves caricias con el pulgar sobre él. "Hablo de amar."

"Oh."

"Sí."

"No sé lo que es."

"¿No?" y ahora que lo pienso parecía aliviado.

"Nop. Nunca me he enamorado, y dudo que lo esté. Creo que esos sentimientos no son para mí."

"¿Ni por el Sr. Todd?"

"¡Tobías!" exclamé escandalizada. "¡El Sr. Todd es un hombre muy respetable! Él jamás albergaría esos sentimientos hacia mí. _Sólo _somos _amigos_" enfaticé para que me entendiera. "Además, él echa mucho de menos a su mujer."

"Pero... algún día tendrá que enamorarse..."

"No creo" contesté, suspiró y se fue.

Sin embargo yo me quedé ahí, pensativa. ¿Cuáles habían sido las palabras del Sr. Todd? '_La necesitó, aquí, conmigo. No me puedo permitir perderla en estos momentos._' ¿Podría referirse a...?

Mi corazón muerto todavía da un respingo y un rebote al recordarlo o siquiera imaginarlo, porque ¿por qué iba a quererme él? ¿Un ser tan ingeligente e independiente como él podría estar enamorado de mi? ¿Podría necesitarme de esa forma?

Empecé a sentirme impotente y contradictoria por dentro. Jamás hube hiperventilado de aquella forma. Pareciera que hubieran dado cuerda a mi corazón.

¿Habría estado tan ciega que no me di cuenta? ¿Podría estar yo... enamorada?


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

* * *

Enamorada o no fui una tonta, eso es lo único y poco que saco en claro de toda esta tontería de rememorar mi vida. En fin, ya que he empezado y no tengo nada mejor que hacer; continuaré.

Aquella tarde abrí la tienda y me quedé pensativa mientras servía. ¿Qué podría estar pasándole?, me preguntaba. Amar, amar hasta que te duele. ¿Yo? ¿Queriéndole? Imposible, no sentía nada especial, nada que fuera... diferente. Era sólo yo. Pensé en lo que podría ser distinto, pero ni pista. En esos momentos se me pasó por la cabeza el joven marinero que a veces nos visitaba. Igual tenía algo que ver, hacía mucho que no venía. Siempre que lo hacía el Sr. Todd me recordaba que jamás podría amar a otra mujer.

"Sra. Lovett" me llamó y me llevó a parte. "¿A qué hora va a cerrar?"

"Sobre las... ocho, supongo" dije. "¿Por qué?"

"Me gustaría que cerrara antes."

"Pero..."

"No hay peros que valgan" me contestó. Su mirada penetrante me hizo desviarla hacia su camisa ensangrentada.

"Sr. Todd, ¿qué ocurrió con la colada que no quise hacer?"

"La hice yo."

"¿¡Qué!" me esforcé por bajar el tono de voz. "¡Sr. Todd! ¡Eso es cosa de mujeres! ¡Un hombre no debería hacer esas cosas!" chascó la lengua y se fue. ¡Qué hombre! ¡Qué poco digno hacer la colada para alguien como él! ¿Qué demontres le estaría pasando?

Todas esas elucubraciones me hicieron sospechar de algo terrible. ¿Y si era uno de esos extraños enfermos que van con... otros... hombres? ¿Sería contagioso? ¡Claro! Por eso estaba tan mal, ¡le habían contagiado! Mi pobre... y yo pensando que me amaba. Bueno, no iba a discriminarle. Peores cosas había hecho yo, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo entre mis muchos pecados estaba el del asesinato. Sólo podía rezar porque no se me pegase nada de su homosexualismo, y aún así estaba equivocada con eso también. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta e inocente? Acertijos irresolubles, supongo que son.

Su enfermedad parecía empeorar; ya no quería mi comida, ni mi nada de nada. Me estaba preocupando tanto que no sabía qué pensar, así que dejé de hacerlo.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, cuando iba a cerrar, cuando un joven se me acercó y empezamos a coquetear. Le dije que lo sentía, que estabamos cerrando.

"Pero tenía entendido que abre hasta las ocho."

"Y lo hago... normalmente lo hago... pero hoy no."

"¿Y puedo volver mañana?"

"Claro" sonreí. "El dinero siempre es bienvenido."

Rió y se fue, dejándome un poco confusa. Parecía un buen chaval y el Sr. Todd siempre hablaba de que yo me enamorase, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo. Ahora él tampoco parecía muy por la labor. Suspiré.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"¡Tobías! Eso no se le pregunta a una dama" contesté ofendida, claramente de bromas.

"Me refería al chico, pero ahora que lo dice..."

"Digamos que no soy mucho más mayor que usted" reí sacándole la lengua.

"Bien..."

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No, nada, nada. Voy a hablar con el Sr. Todd un momento, no se preocupe."

Me dejó sola y confundida. Parecía casi celoso... yo nunca iba a dejar de quererle, era mi protegido, ¿por qué se comportaba de forma tan extraña? ¿¡Por qué _todos _se comportaban de forma tan extraña últimamente! Tal vez fuera yo la rara. ¡Oh, no! ¿¡Y si se había contagiado del Sr. Todd! Eso sería terrible...

Como caído del cielo éste ya estaba abajo. Menos mal que había cerrado.

"¿Quién era ese?" me preguntó con ferocidad, acercándose.

"U-un cliente. ¿Qué le ha dicho Tobías?"

"Tobías no me ha hablado de él, pero les he oído tontear" su navaja me amenazaba y sólo era capaz de sentir un malestar por todo el estómago. "¡Conteste!"

"¡No es nadie! ¡De verdad!"

Suspiró y se relajó.

"¿Seguro? Mire que no debemos permitirnos el lujo de dudar, Sra. Lovett. No quiero que nadie sepa nuestra relación... _comercial_." ¿Qué le había dado a este hombre? Nunca había estado tan paranoico.

"Sí."

"Bien."

"¿Es todo?"

"Era guapete... ese chico..." empezó a pasear preocupado, de nuevo.

"_No creo que él esté enfermo como usted..._" murmuré creyendo adivinar sus pensamientos, que, en realidad, sí lo hice, pero no sobre ese tema.

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Nada."

"Ha dicho algo."

"No he dicho nada."

"Sí que lo ha hecho" bramó y de repente estaba ahogándome contra la pared. "¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE SABE USTED!" me golpeó.

Todo está borroso, pero sé que supliqué y supliqué porque me dejara ir, y no lo hizo. No me dejó hasta que estuve inconsciente y tuvieron que llevarme a mi cama a rastras. Al día siguiente me sentiría sola y desamparada, llena de moratones y sangre. Y jamás, jamás olvidé aquél sentimiento que me embargó. Porque él no paraba de pegarme, y no pararía hasta mucho después, cuando ya no pudiera.

Sí él me hubiera contado... ¡qué de cosas nos hubieramos ahorrado!


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

* * *

Bien, sí, era muy tonta e hice muchas tonterías. ¡Pero lo peor es que ahora también lo haría! ¿Estaré así por la falta de alimento? ¿Puede ser? Seguramente ya he perdido la cabeza, porque heme aquí, hablando para las paredes, contando historias de hace siglos sólo para entretenerme. Ya no sé ni dónde está mi boca, pero sigo hablando. ¿Qué nos impulsa a los seres humanos a torturarnos recordando? ¿Por qué nos gusta tanto sufrir? No puedo entenderlo ahora ni pude entenderlo entonces.

El Sr. Todd, de vez en cuando, se llevaba alguna mujer a su habitación y hacían... las cosas que suelen hacer las mujeres de la calle. Pero yo no me acordaba, estaba completamente convencida de que era un enfermo de esos, y aquella noche, cuando para saber si estaba enamorada de él me puse a fantasear (descubriendo que él encajaba en casi todas mis fantasías) pegué tal respingo al retumbar sus gemidos por toda la casa que casi se me saltaron las lágrimas.

Sentí dolor, miedo e impotencia. Era como si me estuvieran arrancando algo del pecho, pero no sabía qué era. Quería gritar y llorar y tampoco podía. Recuerdo que me recosté de lado y traté de dormir, pero era imposible. También intenté imaginar que era los vecinos, o que estaba conmigo y no con algún pendón. Todo eso me trajo más dolor.

Al amanecer no pude más y me levanté. Habían parado hacía horas, entre gritos, y para entonces ya me había desvelado, pero el dolor no se había ido en ningún momento. Tendría que ir al médico, no era normal. ¿Y si tenía tisis? Tosí un poco. No, no salía sangre. ¿Entonces por qué me dolía tanto el corazón?

Suspirando tristemente me encaminé al desayuno y la limpieza, cosa que pasaría haciendo toda la mañana. Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de llevarle la comida peor me ponía, me estaban entrando nauseas y no podía respirar. ¿Qué podía ser?

A mi alrededor estaba todo ordenado y colocado. Por ejemplo; había quitado el polvo de las sillas, tanto de la que estaba junto al fuego como de las verdes tras las mesas, las cuales estaban junto a la ventana con un mantelito reluciente y unas flores frescas. Esas eran las mesas elegantes, fuera estaban al descubierto y el polvo se lo llevaba el viento. ¿Y si me había infectado con el polvo? Dicen que la mugre...

"¿El Sr. Todd no ha bajado?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que si el Sr. Todd no ha bajado" me contestó dormido el pobre chiquillo.

"Ah, no. ¿Por qué?"

"Me dijo que bajaría temprano para acompañarme a unas compras" se rascó el trasero dejando claro que no me diría qué compras y se sentó en una de mis impecables mesas, sólo para destrozármela apartando el mantel y todo.

"Oiga Toby" le llamé tras unos minutos de intenso trabajo. "¿Qué habló con el Sr. Todd aquél día?"

"¿Qué día?"

"Cuando unos bándalos entraron y me dieron una paliza..." carraspeé.

"Oh, ese día. Cosas de hombres" fue tajante.

"¿Qué cosas? A mí puede contármelo, sabe..." fui hacia él, y siempre me sentiré culpable de esto, pero usé mis armas de mujer.

"No, no puedo, porque no lo entenderá" se frustró y se fue. Genial, ahora mis dos hombres me odiaban a muerte.

En serio, a día de hoy me pongo en mi piel de entonces y realmente me compadezco de mí misma. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber _todo _lo que estaba pasando? Lo pienso y me asusto. Lo que estaba claro era que ninguno me quería lo suficiente. ¿Por qué sino iba a irse con una pilingui? ¿O por qué no iban a confiar en mi? Deberían estar pendientes, deberían haberse preocupado. Pero... nada. Uno no bebía los vientos por mi y el otro, que practicamente le había criado y había sido como su hermana mayor, casi madre, no quería contarme nada. No sabía cómo sentirme, así que me pillé un cabreo...

Cuando me tocó subirle el desayuno ya iba caliente por si me decía algo, pero no estaba allí. ¿Este hombre qué entendía por _temprano_? ¿Las dos de la madrugada? No, porque entonces estaba... _ocupado_. Gruñí y dejé la bandeja con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre el tocador antes de fijarme en que la cama, que YO hacía con TANTO esmero, ¡estaba llena de sangre! ¡Pero este hombre! ¿Qué se creía? ¡Ahora tendría que limpiar yo el estropicio! ¿No le gustaba tanto hacer la colada? ¡Pues ala!

"¿Qué hace aquí?" me gruñó mientras yo, como una tonta, le cambiaba las sábanas tan concentrada que pegué otro respingo.

"Como no deje de pegarme estos sustos a mi corazón le dará un ataque" jadeé al verle.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" me repitió impasible.

"¿Usted qué cree que hago?"

"Husmear."

"No husmeo."

"Váyase a husmear a otra parte."

"¿O qué?"

"O esa bonita cara suya podría quedar marcada de nuevo por unos _bandoleros_."

"Uno más uno menos, ¿qué más da?" resoplé cruzándome de brazos. "Si ya me _han _deformado la cara. Sr. Todd..." suspiré y me acerqué a él con timidez. "... esta situación se me está haciendo insostenible..."

"¿Ah, sí?" estaba siendo sarcástico, eso me pudría.

"Sí. ¡Me siento como una captiva!" bufé.

"Pero es que _ES _una captiva" contestó mirando mi desayuno con disimulado asco.

"¿Qué?" cuestioné atónita. "Genial, me pregunto si habrá algún barbero, o carnicero, o zapatero o alguien demoniaco que quiera venir a liberarme como a Johanna" se lo recriminé, y no me arrepiento de ello.

"NO OSE PRONUNCIAR ESE NOMBRE, ¿¡ME OYE!" antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me había agarrado del pelo con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin respiración.

"¿Por qué no?" tomé aliento suavemente. "Es verdad."

"NO LO ES."

Iba a matarme, yo lo sabía, pero lo prefería antes que esa miseria de vida. Mmmm... de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, en cuanto a vida salí ganando.

"_Sé que sonará egoísta, pero tampoco me importa."_

"¿Qué dice?" pude sentirle asustado y confuso.

"_La necesito, aquí, conmigo. No me puedo permitir perderla en estos momentos_" susurré con los ojos cerrados, llorando.

"¿Por qué me cita?"

"Adelante, máteme... sólo quería recordarle aquellas palabras que todavía no comprendo."

"¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a matarla?" se apartó y me soltó.

"La navaja de su mano" sollocé agarrándome el pelo. Pude ver en sus ojos el terror al darse cuenta de que no se había dado cuenta de sus actos.

"Sra. Lovett... yo... no busque el sentido de esas palabras, por favor." Asentí. "Si lo hace deberé matarla."

"¿Por qué, Sr. Todd? ¿Qué es tan grave que no puede contarme?"

"Correría peligro."

"¿Correr peligro? No más del que ya corro ayudándole. Por favor, Sr. Todd..." supliqué. "No lo soporto más, no me habla, ¡me gruñe! Y Toby está muy raro y..."

Suspiró.

"Pronto. Se lo prometo. Ahora váyase. Ya me ocupo yo de la cama."

Le miré con tristeza y asentí, yéndome cabizbaja. Pronto me lo diría, pronto. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo era pronto? En realidad iba a descubrirlo yo sola.

El chico de la otra vez vino de visita y se asustó al ver mis golpes. Le expliqué la trola de siempre, y me pareció que miraba hacia el techo. Paranoias mías, fijo. Él me contó de sus problemas y negocios y lo agradecí mucho porque necesitaba distraerme. El Sr. Wilson (él) tenía la increíble capacidad de apaciguarme cuando peor estaba. A veces sentía la necesidad de estar todo el día con él.

"Si lo desea podría llevarla algún día a dar un paseo" me propuso cariñosamente. "Estoy seguro de que le vendrá bien a su piel alejarse de esta ciudad. Está muy pálida."

"No, no, muchas gracias" me sonrojé. "El Sr. Todd no lo aprobaría..." comenté haciendo otras cosas muerta de vergüenza.

"Y el Sr. Todd es..."

"Mi guardián" sonreí.

"Pues no parece haberla protegido mucho."

"Estaba protegiéndome de otras cosas en aquellos momentos, Sr. Wilson."

"... está bien" se dio por vencido. "La oferta sigue en pie, querida."

Al irse la tienda se cerró oficialmente y me puse a recoger. Tobías no habia vuelto y me había dejado con todo el marrón. Ese crío... le iba a cantar las cuarenta cuando viniera.

"¿Qué quería don guaperas?" murmuró molesto el Sr. Todd a mi lado y del miedo que me entró grité. "Perdón."

Quería gritarle pero no me salían las palabras, así que meneé los brazos en descontento. ¡Menudo susto!

"¡Don Guaperas quería no asustarme!" le grité.

"Venga, mujer, no se ponga así."

"¡!"

"Tranquilícese."

"¿Y A USTED QUÉ DEMONIOS LE IMPORTA LO QUE ESE HOMBRE ME DIGA? ¿¡ACASO NO VA USTED ACOSTÁNDOSE CON PUTAS POR AHÍ Y DESAGRÁNDOLAS!"

"Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Está celosa, Sra. Lovett? ¡Oh! Está celosa, Sra. Lovett..." rió siniestramente.

"No lo estoy. No conozco esa palabra."

"Celos..."

"No sé lo que significa."

"Es lo que usted tiene."

"No sé de lo que habla" crucé los brazos y le di la espalda. "Nunca escuché ese término."

"Es cuando... una mujer..." sentí que se me acercaba. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y deshicieron los nudos uno a uno. Ni que fuera difícil conmigo. "... se siente mal... porque otra toca a su hombre..." susurró en mi oído, su aliento me hizo cosquillas y me arrancó una sonrisa.

"Yo no tengo de eso" contesté seria aun así.

"Entonces vaya a leer sus novelas rosas y corte esa tabarra" suspiró frustrado y se alejó.

"¡Yo no sé leer!"

"¡Pues aprenda! ¿Qué le cuesta? ¡Tiene a ese zapaterucho!"

"¿Cómo sabe que es zapatero?" me di la vuelta suspicaz. "¿Le ha estado investigando? ¡Le ha estado investigando!" mi dedo acusador temblaba de ira.

"No, he estado escuchándoles, que es diferente."

"¡No hablabamos tan alto como para que nos oyera desde ahí arriba!"

"Estaba aquí al lado."

"Eso no es cierto. Su presencia es inconfundible, Sr. Todd, es imposible no notarle."

"Se le pasaría al estar tan... _concentrada_."

"¿¡Qué insinúa!"

"¿Yo? Nada. ¿Por qué se da por aludida?"

"... ¡deje de usar palabras y conteste!" exclamé al no poder averiguar el contexto de su acusación.

"Y dígame, Sra. Lovett, ¿qué haría un zapatero demoniaco?"

"Usar la piel de sus víctimas en los zapatos, ¡contésteme de una vez, maldita sea!"

"Espero que el Sr. Wilson no tenga una vecina y cómplice tan pesada como la tengo yo" suspiró yéndose a encender un cigarrillo.

Me quedé helada. ¿Y si la tenía? ¿Y si ella estaba enamorada del zapatero mientras que él, claramente, me estaba buscando a mi? ¿Y si estaba pasando eso con _mi _barbero? _Oh, Dios mío,_ pensé. _¡Qué sola me siento!_

Y yo pienso ahora; cariño, tu todavía no sabes lo que es estar sola.

Cuando le subí la cena no me disculpé, y él tampoco. Siempre nos decíamos todo lo que pensabamos, por duro que fuera, éramos brutalmente sinceros el uno con el otro. Aunque antes, cuando habíamos hablado me había llamado vecina y cómplice... pero no me llamó amiga... Oh... ¿Es que ya no me consideraba su amiga?

"Sr. Todd. Usted y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad?" pregunté dejándole la cena sobre el tocador.

"Claro. Llévese la cena."

"¿Claro que sí o claro; váyase? ¿Y por qué quiere que me la lleve?"

"Me da nauseas."

"¡No sabía que estuviera tan mal hecha mi comida!" exclamé ofendida.

"Y no lo está."

"Entonces no entiendo..."

"Usted sólo hágalo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Es que se encuentra mal?"

"Algo así."

"Coma algo... por favor... sino se enfermará..., aunque sea un trozo del pastel, por favor, por favor..." supliqué.

"Está bien" y con gran esfuerzo vino hacia mí. Todavía me siento culpable de esa petición. Si hubiera sabido...

Vi cómo se comía uno a uno los pequeños trocitos de pastel que se iba partiendo, hasta terminar una porción completa.

Le besé en la mejilla para transmitirle mi agradecimiento, yo no entendía que él no quería comerlo porque se iba a poner malo, yo sólo quería lo mejor para él.

Le llevé un té más tarde antes de irme a dormir, más tranquila después de todo lo que había pasado sabiendo que sólo era que se encontraba mal.

Pero a medianoche me desperté escuchando unos extraños gruñidos y quejidos cerca de mi ventana. Miré hacia abajo, y en el callejón, lo vi.

"¡Sr. Todd!" exclamé asustada cogiendo una bata y corriendo escaleras abajo. "Sr. Todd, Sr. Todd, ¿qué ocurre?"

Estaba vomitando, y no cualquier cosa. Vomitaba una sustancia negra horrible, olía a azufre y él parecía estar pasándolo muy mal. Le froté la espalda blanca como la nieve, pálida del miedo que sentía, aun así queriendo confortarle.

"Cuénteme qué le ocurre... por favor..."

"No."

"Sr. Todd..." supliqué llorosa.

"No."

"Cuéntemelo..."

"No quiero... no es bueno... no... no quiero..." estaba tan débil... mi amigo, mi compañero. Oh, ¿qué te había pasado?

"¿Qué es lo que no quiere?" sollocé sujetándole con toda mi fuerza.

"... no quiero que se aleje..." susurró antes de desmayarse en mis brazos.

"Oh, Sr. Todd..." gemí esforzándome por no caerme al suelo.

Poco a poco le arrastré hasta la casa, asustada. Sentía que se me moría en los brazos. A pesar del verano estaba muy frío, y en Londres por la noche uno puede pillar una pulmonía, esté donde esté.

Estuve cuidándole toda la noche. De haber sido más lista hubiera sabido que eso no era necesario. No iba a morirse, nosotros no podemos morirnos. Pero le sentía muy lejos. Seguramente, si ahora volviera a pasar por esa situación reaccionaría igual.

Todavía me cuesta asumir que le he perdido.


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

* * *

Aquél día fue una pieza clave en toda esta historia, sin duda, una de las muchas que me trajeron a esta habitación mohosa a pasar la mitad de mi eternidad.

Está lloviendo, hace frío. ¿Debería cerrar la ventana y echar las cortinas? No lo he hecho en cientos de años... ¿sabré hacerlo? Mejor no intentarlo, creo que se me romperá algo si siquiera estiro un dedo. Mejor sigo llenándome de mierda la cabeza.

Así que le encontré vomitando, le cogí y le llevé a su cama. Le tapé bien para que no se me resfriara porque estaba helado, lo cual de haber sabido habría sido una tontería.

Me senté a su lado a esperar, sintiéndome muy mal por dentro. Yo pensaba que igual él era alérgico a algo que le había dado y no lo sabía, ¿pero era posible? Debería habérmelo dicho. ¿Y si se moría? Dicho pensamiento era carcomido con gran vehemencia en mi cabeza. No podía perderle, estaba desesperada, impotente... No me imaginaba una vida sin tenerle a mi lado. Volví a buscar su pulso y respiración, y seguían siendo más débiles que las de un terminal.

_No, no, no... no te vayas... no te vayas... no sabía lo que era amar, yo... lo siento tanto..._

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos yo ya estaba pensando en la flores para el funeral. Casi pegué un grito de alegrría.

"¡Sr. TODD!" exclamé. "¡Está vivo! ¡Gracias a los cielos! ¿Qué le...?"

"Silencio, mujer loca" medio rió.

"Sí, claro" asentí comprendiendo que le estaba volviendo loco. Él me devolvió una mirada sarcástica sobre si eso era silencio, y sonreí. Era el mismo de siempre, aunque lo dejó pasar.

"Haga tres preguntas, bah" cedió, "sólo tres, y después se irá."

"... ¿Va a morirse?" pregunté preocupada. Rió y negó con la cabeza. Saber eso me alivió bastante. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue por la comida?" mierda, eran dos preguntas y me di cuenta tarde.

"Sí, fue por la comida. Soy... alérgico a ella."

"¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?"

"Ah-ah, Sra. Lovett. Tres, y va cuatro. De todas formas... le responderé. No _puedo _comer."

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Estoy enfermo, Sra. Lovett. Y sí, desde hace poco."

"¿Y qué puede comer?"

"... sangre" contestó al final.

"... iré a por el médico" concluí, pensando que había perdido la chabeta.

"Sra. Lovett, por favor" tomó mi mano cálida en contraste con las suyas, y sentí pena por él. "Haga lo que le voy a decir..."

Su petición me dejó helada, literalmente. "I-Iré por el médico."

"Por favor..."

"Insisto."

Cogí mi abrigo y salí en la madrugada en busca del ansiado médico. Por suerte uno de mis clientes habituales lo era, y convencerle no fue demasiado difícil, pero no me creyó cuando le dije que estaba enfermo de alergia a la comida e insistió en visitarlo personalmente. Cuando llegamos, ¡el muy cabrito estaba vistiéndose!

"¿Pero qué se cree que hace?" pregunté parándole antes de que cerrara la maleta. "¿A dónde se cree que va?"

"Lejos. De usted. Oh, no me mire así. La he avisado antes, soy peligroso" yo estaba llorando.

"Vamos, vamos, Sr. Todd... sea razonable... haga caso a la moza, siéntese y déjeme examinarle. Usted baje, Sra. Lovett..."

"C-Claro... haré... haré lo que me pidió antes... usted... usted no se vaya" supliqué. Él sólo asintió y se sentó.

Bajé corriendo a la cocian y cogí un pequeño vaso de licor, en el que eché ginebra y me la bebí de un trago. Después coloqué uno más grande sobre la mesa y me situé frente a él. ¿Dónde debería hacerlo? ¿El brazo? ¿El corazón, que es más íntimo? Pero eso lo pondría todo perdido... y tampoco quería que se viera demasiado.

La palma de la mano, era perfecta, daba lugar a muchas excusas... ¿verdad?

Así que cogí el cuchillo, tomé otro trago de alcohol y, sin pensar, me corté. La afilada hoja traspasó mi carne con un sonido desgarrador, como el del cuero rasgándose, y fue atravesado por un torrente de sangre carmesí que, con cuidado de no manchar, deposité en el vaso. Acabé prigándolo todo porque escuché gritar al Sr. Todd: NO, ELLA NO, y me desconcentré. ¿A quién se referiría? ... Tal vez a Lucy... Jamás pensar en esa mujer me había traído tan amargos sentimientos... nunca... en la vida... me había sentido tan... tan triste de saber que había otra.

Oh, ¿a eso se le llamaban celos? ¡Y ahora me entero!

Me vendé con un trapo sucio y fui corriendo escaleras arriba, topándome de frente por desgracia con el médico que bajaba, muy airado y con una cara que distaba mucho de la afable que le caracterizaba.

"¿Qué lleva ahí?" me gruñó.

"Nada" mentí escondiéndolo.

"Espero que no sea lo que pienso que es."  
"No sé qué es lo que piensa que es" contesté inocentemente.

"¿Por qué tiene la mano vendada?"

"No tengo la mano vendada."

"¿Que no?" gritó.

"¿No tiene cosas que hacer? Ya le han pagado, pues váyase" acabé ladrándole y subiendo escaleras arriba, no pudiendo esperar ni un solo segundo más para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Cuando subí y le vi atándose los botones de la camisa, tan normal, solté un suspiro de alivio bastante audible.

"Sr. Todd... l-le he traído... _eso_" susurré tímidamente, él asintió.

"Déjelo ahí, y váyase lejos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Usted sólo... hágalo" asentí medio confundida y dejé el cristal sobre la mesa, después me fui a mi habitación, pensando, inocente de mí, que eso era lo suficiente _lejos _ de él. Pero no lo era.

Es más, al día siguiente me levantaría mareada y llena de heridas, con la cara hinchada en golpes, y no sabría de qué. Pero eso ya lo recuerdo mañana, primero he de cerrar esa ventana.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

* * *

Parece que hace semanas que estoy en blanco, es curioso cómo pasa el tiempo. Apenas han sido un par de horas. Creo que he perdido todo contacto con la realidad.

¡Pero eh, buenas noticias! ¡Conseguí cerrar la ventana y echar la cortina! ¿¡No es genial! ¡He conseguido levantarme! ¡Albricias y verduras para todos!

Espera, un momento, ¿a qué sabían las verduras? Creo que no me gustaban, pero hace tanto que no las como... bueno, que no como nada en realidad. ¡Pero qué más da! ¡Pues carne! ¡Si tengo dinero y reliquias de sobra!

Y entonces también lo tenía, pero aquello no iba a arreglar mi cara y mi cuerpo deformados por los mordiscos y arañazos, aunque no lo parecían. Sólo se veían heridas en mi cuerpo, por todas partes, partes que incluso desconocía (¿y que ahora no recuerdo?). Cuando Tobías me vio... bueno, era de estómago sensible, creo, y se desmayó. Como no tenía fuerzas para llevarle a ninguna parte, cerré la puerta y me volví a la cama.

Ya se levantaría cuando despertara.

Una mujer se mudó a mi casa por un tiempo para cuidarme, porque era incapaz de levantarme, casi como ahora, ¡pero he conseguido cerrar la ventana! ¡Yuju!

Tarde tanto, _tanto _tiempo en curarme... Pronto me dijeron que él se había ido, ¡se había ido! Me había abandonado... eso hizo mi recuperación más lenta de lo que ya hubiera sido.

Me pasaba los días sola, paseando por aquí o por allá, murmurando con la mirada perdida, recordando, o tal vez sintiendo pena de mi misma.

_¡Mírate, Margaret! ¿No es triste? Una mujer hecha y derecha como tú, **sola **para siempre, sin hijos... El único hombre que pudo haberte amado se ha esfumado, ¿qué hiciste? ¡Si los hombres te dicen que les dejes solos, DÉJALES SOLOS! ¡AUNQUE VOMITEN! ¡Le has perdido, **para siempre**! ¡No quiere saber nada de ti!_

Y similar.

Pasé muchas noches pensando en qué había hecho mal, tratando de averiguar qué había sido tan terrible para que me dejara atrás, sobre todo después de todas aquellas promesas, de que le había dado mi... sangre. Llegué a pensar que igual era un tipo raro de esos... un sectario o satanista o vaya usted a saber, que quería mi sangre para rituales oscuros. ¡Incluso pedí atención al párroco! Pero él me tranquilizó y me hizo ver que eran paranoyas mías.

De todas formas, no mejoraba mi situación física.

El Sr. Wilson estuvo muy presente, siempre, trataba de cuidarme. Pero cada vez que veía la sangre... pufff, se ponía malísimo. No lo soportaba. Él se esforzaba, en serio, pero era incapaz de estar a mi lado.

Lo del Sr. Todd me había afectado demasiado, demasiado... Estaba fría, callada y distante. Trataba de no hablar mucho, temiendo cagarla otra vez porque si me hacían hablar... bueno... me ponía a llorar inevitablemente. Preguntaba por qué me había dejado, qué había hecho mal y demás sinsentidos inentendibles, sobre todo cuando me emborrachaba.

Porque sí, le pillé un gustillo a la petaquita... y de hecho todavía no lo he perdido, si pudiera alargar el brazo y cogerla... ay... mierda, está vacía. ¿Y en la bodega? Ahí debe haber whisky de hace siglos. Dicen que cuanto más se queda ahí, más rico está. Si bajase ahora, que tiene lo menos doscientos años... ¡Tiene que estar más rico...!

Unos meses después, cuando toda mi piel era cicatrices y la enfermera se había mudado ya definitivamente, el médico pasó a hacerme una revisión. Pronto descubrió mi mano.

"¡Le dije que no lo hiciera! ¡Se lo avisé!" me exclamó preocupado. "¡No tenía que cortarse!" por suerte estabamos solos, hubiera sido dificil de explicar.

Cuando quitó la venda, que me dolió horrores, noté que ahogaba un suspiro de asco y susto. Yo también.

La herida estaba horrible y dolía terriblemente, escocía y estaba renegrida.

"Sra. Lovett... se le ha infectado la mano..." susurró, y me pareció triste e, incluso... horrorizado. La noticia que estaba a punto de darme, si la hubiera sabido, también hubiese reaccionado de esa forma.

"¿Q-Qué quiere decir con eso? S-Siempre que el Sr. Todd comentaba sobre infecciones, él decía..."

"Habrá que amputarle la mano, Sra. Lovett. Lo siento" susurró.

Sí, y más que lo sentía yo. ¡Iba a cortarme la mano! ¿¡CÓMO IBA A SENTIRME! Cerré la boca, bloqueada totalmente.

Tan bloqueada como estoy ahora. Tengo sed. Necesito alcohol. Ya me duele parar tan pronto, pero... hay botellas de dos siglos aguardándome en el sótano.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

* * *

Mierda, no tengo tanta fuerza como me había pensado. La verdad es que creo que me he emocionado demasiado rápido. ¡Menudo bofetón me he dado contra el suelo! Nada, no vuelvo a intentarlo. Pero... jo... me apetece tanto dar un traguito... tengo la garganta encogida y reseca después de décadas (entre siglo y siglo suelo dar un traguito, pero soy buena, lo prometo, ellos no sufren) y me pica.

Bueno, voy a sentarme aquí, en el pasillo, sobre la todavía mullida aunque desgastada alfombra de terciopelo. Ella todavía calienta mi cuerpo. Es maja. Me hace bien. Creo que se va a convertir en mi nueva amiga, fíjate lo que te digo.

Ah... el primer paso será dar la luz, si es que no cortaron el suministro (¿seguiré ganando dinero y pagando facturas? ¡Será posible!) y luego me arrastraré entre recuerdo y recuerdo hasta la bodega. Sí, eso haré.

Bien, iba porque el médico quería cortarme la mano, ¿cierto? Y yo me quedé boquiabierta, ¿cómo iba a cortarme la mano? Me negué, me negué en rotundo.

"¡No! ¡Ni hablar!"

"Pero Sra. Lovett..."

"¡Ni lo sueñe!"

"¡Escuche de una vez, insensata! Si no se lo quitamos ahora se extenderá y habrá que amputarle el brazo."

"¡Jamás!"

"¡Podría morirse!"

"Señora, ¿por qué no hace caso? Sabemos que usted es muy determinada, pero..."

"¡Y tú cállate, furcia! ¿¡O dejarías que te arrancaran a esa criatura que te han puesto!" le grité histérica. Realmente no estaba en mi ser, eso lo veo ahora. Pero tampoco me arrepiento de no dejarles. Bueno, un poco.

La mujer me miró dolida y todos los demás estaban escandalizados, pues no sabían nada de esto. Es más, desconocían que Mary hubiera dejado su trabajo precisamente por eso, y que yo le había dado cobijo. Se fue.

"Eso es un no" les traduje ofuscada.

"No se obceque..."

"¿Quieren cortarme la mano? ¡Muy bien! Pero no dejaré que un sin luces como usted lo haga, señor. ¿Quieren quitarmela? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Busquen al Sr. Todd, a Sweeney Todd! ¡_SÓLO _dejaré que me la corte _ÉL_!"

Las luchas se extendieron durante horas, en las que yo solo lloraba y forcejeaba con ellos porque me dejaran en paz. Le echaba de menos y quería que volviera, y si tenían que cortarme la mano no dejaría que fuera otro que el mejor barbero del mundo, el cual, casualmente, era mi mejor amigo y estaba desaparecido.

Cuando pensé esto, sola en mi habitación, eché a temblar. Era una de las pocas posibilidades que no había considerado. ¿Y si se había muerto y algún depravado me había quitado su cuerpo? Aquella perspectiva me hizo llorar y gritar y sufrir, porque probablemente era lo que había pasado. Él había muerto, por mi culpa.

Pues bien, ahora moriría yo por su falta. No consentiría que me cortasen la mano.

Me tumbé de lado y traté de que no me escuchasen llorar.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron para tratar de convencerme, otra vez, y me hicieron saber que Mary se había ido. Tonta. Yo no lo había dicho con mala intención, sólo quería que me dejasen en paz. En fin, ¡allá ella!

Wilson también trató de convencerme. Él fue más agradable conmigo, me trajo flores y me hizo reír. Luego, cuando la tarde tornaba a su fin y el sol empezaba a esconderse detrás de los tejados, que por una vez fue agradable y cariñoso con las gentes de Londres, sacó el tema. Él quería lo mejor para mí, y sentí el sentimiento egoísta de tenerlo para mí y olvidarme del Sr. Todd. Pero no, no lo haría.

"Dejaré de gustarle..." me lamenté.

"Ni un ápice" me prometió. "Usted siempre me gustará, sea como sea, aunque esté mal decirlo" me hizo sonrojar.

"Es poco listo al insinuar eso" acabé lamentándome tímidamente.

"¡DÉJENME PASAR! ¡QUE ME DEJEN PASAR HE DICHO!" unas siniestras voces llegaron del pasillo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" se preguntó mi compañía al tiempo que se levantaba. Una figura reventó la puerta de mi habitación, y antes de que me diese cuenta estaba junto a mi cama. Sin palabras.

"¡S-Se...!"

"Sra. Lovett, ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó preocupado. Negué con la cabeza ya que con la lengua no podía expresarme. "¿Qué le han hecho?"

"Q-Quieren amputarme la mano..." sollocé como una niña pequeña para que me mimara. Había estado tanto tiempo deseando que volviera que ahora me parecía completamente normal.

"¡QUÉ!" gritó horrorizado. "¡Fuera! ¡Todos! ¡FUERA DE LA CASA!" les echó a patadas. "¡NADIE VA A CORTARLE NADA A NADIE!"

"¿No ve que está infectada?" le echó en cara el médico. "¡Morirá sino lo hacemos pronto!"

"¡Eso lo decidiré yo, enfermero de pacotilla!"

"¡Cómo se atreve...!"

"¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!"

"¡Por supuesto que me voy! ¡Qué insulto tan gratuito! Jamás me había sentido tan ofendido."

"Bien" vino a mi, levantó la puerta y la cerró para que Tobías no pudiera tener parte en esto, y tampoco otra personita que yo todavía no había conocido.

"Sr. Todd... no me puedo creer que haya..."

"Ya habrá tiempo para emocionarse luego, querida, ahora debe tomarse una medicina."

"¿Medicina?"

"Sí, curará todos sus males, que por lo visto tiene muchos."

_¿El dolor de corazón también? ¿Y la confusión?_

"Sí, tome" me quedé un poco sorprendida. ¿Habría...? Sí, lo hizo, pero ni lo sospechaba. "Bébalo."

"¿Está seguro?"

"Totalmente, Sra. Lovett. ¿Alguna vez la he fallado?" empecé a contar con los dedos. "¡Tómelo!"

"Está bien, está bien..."

Miré el brebaje de la pequeña botellita, era denso y de color rojo oscuro, o negro tal vez... tenía mala pinta. Ahora mataría por un poco de él.

Bebí. Al principio sabía mal, era como óxido más sal, pero algo más oscuro y... demoníaco. Según iba tomando, un poco más y otro poco más, empezó a gustarme.

"¡Deme más!" pedí, casi llorando.

"No."

"¡Por qué! ¡Quiero más!"

"Sra. Lovett, es una adicta, no habrá más. Esa sustancia es altamente adictiva, y usted..."

"¿Yo QUÉ?"

"... usted es débil, querida."  
"Yo no... yo no... yo quiero..."

"Shhh, shhhh... duérmase, tesoro."

Vino hacia mí suavemente y me besó la frente. Eso bastó para cerrarme los ojos y quitarme todos los males. Él sí que era adictivo, él sí que me curaba. Todo el éxtasis y la histeria del minuto anterior habían pasado, y suavemente, me dormí, como una niña pequeña.

Al día siguiente despertaría llena de energías. ¡Tantas como ya tengo! Ale, me voy a arrastrar un poco más, que me va a dar el fin del mundo aquí si sigo recordando a este ritmo tan lento. Sep. Whisky, ¡allá voyyyyy!

Ay.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

* * *

Menuda caída. No sé si me habré roto algún hueso. Tsk, espero que no.

Oh... el dolor... hacía tanto que no lo sentía. Sigue siendo un sentimiento tan íntimo, tan personal y tan intenso que me sorprende que se me olvidara cómo se sentía. Es tan... _reconfortante_ saber que todavía estoy viva.

Bueno, mientras me recupero del porrazo seguiré con mi historia particular. ¡Está resultando ser divertido y todo! No sabía que recordase tantas cosas. Veamos, veamos, ¿por dónde iba yo? ¡Ah, sí! Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidarme?

La sustancia que me había dado me había exaltado al principio, pero después el estómago lo había asimilado mal y me entraron vómitos y malestar general. Tuve que quedarme en cama un buen rato mientras el sueño y el lavado del estómago perduraban. Fue fatal, de eso sí que no recuerdo mucho. Sé que la enfermera volvió con otra mujer, y ésta se sentó a mi lado todo el tiempo. Eso sí, cuando recuperé la consciencia preferí que no lo hubiera hecho.

Según me contaron era la nueva _compañera _del Sr. Todd. Me sentó peor qué tres patadas del misterioso brebaje. Él me lo contó, de hecho. Rudo, pero... parecía especialmente agradado con la presencia de ella. No sé, creo que le reconfortaba tenerla cerca. Ver tales señas de cariño me obligaron a hacerme a un lado. Yo no era nada para ellos, nadie entre ellos, y no podía soportar verles. Él me trataba con indiferencia ahora, estaba claro que me quería bien lejos. Y eso hice.

Al alba empecé a trabajar y no paré hasta el anochecer, cuando mis manos cansadas dolían como si hubieran sido mordidas por ratas. Me sorprendió no encontrar ni rastro de las heridas ni de la infección, como si nunca hubieran existido, pero supuse que era normal. Las medicinas del Sr. Todd siempre funcionaban, conmigo al menos. Ah, delicioso elixir... ¡cuánto te echo y te echaba de menos! Pero nuestra relación era imposible, pequeña botellita. Lo siento.

Caminé suavemente hasta la puerta, acariciando la mejilla de Tobías al pasar por su lado, que me miraba preocupado. Su cojera no había mejorado, y a veces se dispersaba un poco, pero... era un buen joven. Me sonrió y le correspondí. Seguramente el pobre no encontraría muchas mujeres dispuestas a casarse con él, y realmente dudaba de que la medicina del Sr. Todd fuera a hacer nada. Hablando del cual...

"¿Me va a obligar?" le escuchamos reír fuera, en el patio. Justo bajaba con su amiga y nuestra nueva inquilina, Emma.

"Me temo que sí, señor" hizo una reverencia exagerada. Noté que estaban de broma, pero... todavía me dolía. Él ya no se reía así conmigo. Yo... ya no existía para él.

"Bueno, si insiste usted..." sonrió tendiéndole el brazo. Miró atrás, hacia nosotros, y de alguna forma debió vernos entre toda la oscuridad de la tienda. "Vámonos" terminó más serio que antes, casi talandrándonos con esa mirada suya tan feroz.

"Sí, Sra. Lovett" susurró Tobías. "Vámonos" y poco a poco me guió dentro.

"No sé qué hacer" suspiré sentándome en el sofá. "¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí" suspiró él cojeando hasta mí. "¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No hay mucho. Prácticamente somos sus esclavos, Sra. Lovett."

"No me agrada esa idea"

"A mí tampoco" se sentó a mi lado. "Usted así lo dispuso en su día, por algo sería."

"¿Qué opción tenía, cariño? No tenía dinero y soy mujer, aquí las mujeres apenas somos algo. Suficiente que podemos tener tiendas o trabajar. Si pudiera hacer que tu me sacaras de esta miseria, lo haría."

"Entonces supongo que deberemos aguantar" contestó dolido.

"Tobías" me maldije por mi mala lengua, levantándome detrás de él. "Yo no quería..."

"Lo sé, pero no me extraña que al Sr. Wilson le haya alejado también" gruñó yéndose. Me quedé fría como el hielo; ese había sido mi niño lleno de rencor.

¿Y si tenía razón? Tenía que asegurarme de que no había ahuyentado al Sr. Wilson. Mirando la hora supe que era muy tarde, ¡y no sabía dónde vivía! Demonios. Oh, pero sí sabía dónde trabajaba. Tal vez...

Cogí la chaqueta y bajé cinco calles antes de llegar a los puertos. Ese lugar siempre me había parecido un comodín, todos los hombres que me habían gustado habían trabajado allí, a excepción del Sr. Todd, claro está.

Pero él no trabajaba del todo en el puerto, sino enfrente, en la zapatería de enfrente.

"¿Qué hace una moza como usted por un lugar como este?" me saludó un gorila en la puerta. Bajé la mirada cuando dos hombres más me rodearon, eran marineros estos.

"B-Busco al se... b-busco a Wilson" contesté timidamente.

"Oh, que mona" se burló uno de ellos, pero el gorila le chistó y le dio una colleja.  
"Claro, cariño, está por allí" me señaló el camino suavemente. "¡WILSON!" gritó. "Venga, mequetrefe, que hay una moza esperándote" le dio una patada en el trasero hasta mí. Reí suavemente. "No sé qué habrás hecho para conseguir que una chica tan guapa te visite, idiota, no lo vales tanto."

"N-No le hagas ni caso" me dijo frotándose la nuca, reí. "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Necesitaba... hablar con alguien, con usted en concreto" suspiré volviendo a la incertidumbre.

"¿He hecho algo malo?" frunció el ceño.

"No, nononono, ¡no!" reí avergonzada. "No, de hecho creo que he sido yo... usted fue tan bueno conmigo mientras estaba enferma que... tengo la terrible sensación de que le he espantado, y..."

"Sra. Lovett" se acercó, levantándome la barbilla para que no estuviera tan avergonzada. "He estado muy ocupado por el trabajo atrasado, pero le prometo que mañana a primera hora estaré en su tienda, comeré una empanada y después la llevaré a las fiestas y al mercadillo."

No pude evitar sonreír.

"Desvergonzados" murmuró algún rudo pasando por nuestro lado. Nos separamos y aproveché para sonrojarme.

"Estaré encantada, Sr. Wilson."

"¿Y el Sr. Todd no opondrá problema?" me preguntó algo preocupado. Suspiré.

"No" achiqué los ojos tratando de buscar una forma de explicarlo cortésmente. "Él ya tiene otras... distracciones."

"Oh, entiendo. La señorita que le acompañaba el otro día, ¿he de suponer?"

"Y supondría bien. Esto... no quiero que piense que he venido aquí por despecho o algo, de verdad quería saber que no le había apartado, al parecer últimamente aparto a todos... no lo estoy arreglando, ¿verdad?" rió suavemente. "Lo siento..."

"No se preocupe, señorita" rió más, tomándome la mano y besándola. "Estoy medio sordo... cuando quiero" me guiñó un ojo y volvió a sus cosas.

Suspiré con felicidad, al menos no le había perdido. Volví a casa a paso lento, repasando todo el momento. Vaya, Tobías estaba equivocado. ¡Pues me alegré mucho! ¡Ala! ¡Que le diesen a todos!

Pero cuando llegué a casa había alguien esperándome. Encendió la vela e iluminó toda la tienda.

"Sr. Todd..." suspiré.

"¿Dónde estaba?"

"Dando un paseo."

"¿Sola?"

"Sí."

"Es muy tarde."

"Lo sé."

"Y estaba aquí cuando me fui. Un paseo muy corto, ¿no cree?"

"Mis paseos son cortos" me crucé de brazos ya cabreada. ¿Pero quién se creía que era para pedirme explicaciones? "Y los suyos también, cabe destacar."

"Mis paseos no le incumben."

"¡Ni los míos le importan!"

"¡Cállese!" ladró. "No me gusta que salga tan tarde. _**No **__saldrá _tan tarde, ¿entendido?" suspiré, era tajante. "Así me gusta."

"Mañana iré a dar un paseo, por la mañana. ¿Le parece bien,Oh-señor-todopoderoso, o he de fustigarme para cobrar mi terrible ofensa?" pregunté con muchísimo sarcasmo.

"Mientras llegue para hacerle la comida a mi prometida, me vale."

Prometida. ZAS. Latigazo. Prometida. ZAS. Bofetada.

"Muy bien" contesté luchando porque no se me rompiera la voz y fui a mi habitación.

Lloré toda la noche, y me voy a pasar toda la noche llorando como no vaya a por alcohol. Jolines, qué difícil es recordar sin ponerse a llorar. En fin... sólo me quedan tres tramos de escaleras... más... y están bastante lejos. ¡Alejop!

... Los golpes que me he dado son innumerables. Creo que me he sobreestimado bastante al ponerme metas tan altas después de tantos años, pero nah, también he subestimado mi condición. Ais, se me hace raro no haberme roto nada, como aquella vez que el Sr. Todd... ¿debería recordarlo? Bueno, qué más da.

Aquella noche no podía dormir, como ya bien he recordado antes, así que a mitad de noche me levanté a por alcohol, a ver si emborrachándome podía pasar las horas de sueño por coma etílico. Claro que era consciente de los problemas del alcohol, y de cómo sienta en las personas (y de que puede matar), pero... realmente no me apetecía otra cosa.

Así que me dirigí hacia mi pequeño bar bajo la alacena, detrás de los platos de la tienda, cuando una mano me agarró y me empujó. Lo siguiente que escuché fueron mis huesos al quebrarse, un quejido y finalmente un resoplo.

"Ni se le ocurra" me miraba con oscuridad, respirando hondo. Tengo la sensación de que quería controlarse.

"¿Por qué? Sólo es..."

"Ni se le ocurra, he dicho" contestó dando un paso.

"No se me acerque" casi grité, levantándome.

Me entraba el pánico, aquél hombre me había roto los huesos innumerables veces, pero con esto había rebasado el vaso, se había propasado conmigo en todas las maneras posibles. ¡Yo sólo quería ayudarle! ¡Hacerle feliz! ¿Es que _tanto _era eso pedir? Y si no podía, ¿es que no me podían dejar BEBER tranquila?

"No le permitiré que siga por ese camino."

"¡Pero qué camino! ¡Si yo sólo quería echar un trago!" pude ver su expresión de asombro, ligera como siempre que le pillaba totalmente desprevenido. Tragó hondo y tartamudeó.

"¿B-beber?"

"¡SÍ!" me dieron ganas de apartarle de un manotazo para volver a mis quehaceres, pero claro, me había roto la mano. Poco a poco fui hacia la mesilla de al lado y abrí el cajón disimuladamente, más nerviosa que un criminal. Tenía que hacer tiempo para que no se diera cuenta, ¿pero cómo?... hablando;"¿Qué se pensaba?" abrió la boca para responder, lo sé, por mucho que luego la cerrara, hiciera una mueca rara y mirara mi mano.

"Se la he roto."

"Sí, lárguese de una vez."

"Déjeme que se la cure..." hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero yo ya había alcanzado la pipa del cajón y rápidamente la encañoné contra él, contra su cabeza. Debo admitir que me temblaba bastante el pulso.

"No se me acerque" repetí de nuevo haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar. No quería matarle, de verdad que no quería, pero si no me dejaba en paz...

"Sra. Lovett..." susurró asustado, y esta vez sí que se le notaba.

"Le he estado aguantando todo este tiempo" declaré con rabia. "He soportado sus abusos y sus voces más altas que otras, pero estoy _harta _Sr. Todd" a este momento ya no podría reprimirme más. "Eramos amigos, usted y yo... y de la noche a la mañana, ¡puff! ¿Todo ha desaparecido?" hice un gesto con la mano rota, arrepintiéndome en seguida. "Estoy cansada, barbero, muy cansada. Ya no puedo tolerar ni uno más de sus abusos."

"¿Abusos?"

"Sí, abusos. No quiero que se me vuelva a acercar, para mí está muerto. Aléjese de mi casa, de mi vida... _aléjese del Sr. Wilson_, de _nosotros. _Estoy tratando de salir adelante y con usted así no puedo."

"Pero... yo sólo quería protegerla... no..."

"Pues debería empezar protegiéndome de usted mismo" contesté con seriedad.

"Al menos déjeme que le cure la mano. Por favor." Por un momento llegué a pensar que era el de siempre. Tenía esa carita que me había encandilado al momento, cuando nos conocimos, cuando eramos amigos. Pero me prometí que no daría mi brazo a torcer y... no lo daría.

"Está bien como está."

"Le haré un ungüento."

"Déjelo."

"Le bajará la hinchazón y el dolor" me prometió. "Por favor..." suplicó. Bajé el arma, suspirando. Se acercó y no pude impedírselo, porque no me di cuenta. Ni siquiera sabía que lloraba hasta que me quitó las lágrimas con sus dedos. "No me puedo imaginar lo difícil que será esto para usted..." suspiró y di un paso atrás. "No quiero pensar lo mal que lo habrá estado pasando..." parecía triste de verdad, pero no iba a ceder, ni loca. Luego me engañaría y volvería a esta situación.

"Déjeme en paz."

"Sólo..." sentí un agudo dolor y grité, pero no fue solo en la mano, también en la cara. "Ya está, ya está, shhh... está recolocada. Sólo era una mala torcedura, shhh..." me apretó contra su pecho, pero me aparté.

"No me vuelva a tocar" dije casi con odio, el cual era incapaz de sentir hacia él (y todavía lo soy pese a todo) al tiempo que me iba corriendo a mi habitación.

En mal momento había decidido hacer una excursión a por alcohol; había terminado con el brazo, que si ya me dolía de por sí, ahora estaba peor y la cara llena de sangre. Me la limpié a todo correr y me acosté. Genial. Si antes no podía dormir por mal de amores, ahora no podía dormir por mal de huesos.

Espero que esta excursión mía de hoy día no acabe igual.

Apenas dormí tres horas cuando escuché un ruido extraño en el salón. Me pregunté si seguiría pululeando por allí. Aunque, al parecer, había entrado hasta mi alcoba; prueba de ello era el ungüento sobre mi mesilla.

De todas formas fui a ver qué pasaba.

Era Tobías, borracho como una cuba, que se tambaleaba.

"¡Corazón!" exclamé yendo a su encuentro. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Quítese" me dio un empujón.

"Lo siento yo..."

"Furcia..." hipó.

"¿Qué?"

"¡FURCIAAA!" caímos sobre la mesa de madera, que se rompió en mil astillas. Sentía que me dejaba sin respiración. Arañé su cara, tratando de hacerle reaccionar. Pero no me veía, él sólo estaba lleno de ira. Apretaba, y apretaba, y apretaba...

De repente, alguien me lo quitó de encima y le inmovilizó por detrás. Otro alguien me levantó y me llevó lejos.

"¿No sabe estarse fuera de líos?" me recriminó la afeminada voz de Emma, metiéndome en la cama. "Quédese aquí y no se levante, por favor. Estoy un poco harta ya de sus desvelos" qué tía más borde...

Como si no fuera suficiente saber que me había quitado a mi hombre, también tenía que aguantar sus tonterías. En fin... por otra parte sí que tenía razón... soy un poco pesada...

Fuera eran todo gritos y golpes. Me alegré de no estar allí. Cesaron poco después y todo se volvió paz, pero me había quedado con el gusanillo de saber qué había pasado.

Días de tranquila calma después ya no me acordaba de este incidente y no me acordé hasta que pasé por la sala y vi que mi mesa de madera, preciosa, había sido reemplazada por otra más bien sosa. Hum... a mi me gustaba la mía... ¿quién les había dado derecho para cambiar mis muebles? ¿Habría estado Tobías de acuerdo?

¿Qué había sido ese ruido?

Había alguien en mi sótano. No podía consentirlo, ¿y si iban a la policía? Las contracturas musculares no me permitían correr demasiado, pero cuando hube llegado no había nadie. ¿Habrían sido imaginaciones mías? Imposible. Me conocía aquél lugar como la palma de la mano; cada sombra, cada objeto, cada foco... Lo había cerrado la noche anterior, estaba segura. Y si así era, ¿por qué estaba abierto? Y la mesa, todo revuelto. Oh, ¡_demonios_!

"¿Toby?" pregunté a tientas cogiendo una lámpara. Tap tap tap venían de las oscuras catacumbas. No me echarían de menos en un rato, menos si estaba investigando a un posible metete. "Toby, puedes salir... no hay nada que temer..." susurré, resonó en todo el lugar. "Sé que has visto eso... pero no es nada... no es lo que piensas... Tobías... ¿dónde estás, cariño?"

Me pilló de sorpresa cuando me cogió del brazo y me apretó contra la pared, de cara a ella. No podía verle, ¿pero quién más iba a ser? Sus manos sobre mi piel, y sus besos. Sólo podía ser Tobías, conocía esa suavidad, la conocía...

"Toby" reí, me hacía cosquillas. "Vamos a casa..." me apretó más. "Tobías... ¿qué haces?" me estaba asustando, esos besos no eran normales para un niño... bueno, no tan niño, pero no para _mi _niño. "T-Toby..." temblé al escapárseme un gemido. No podía pararle. No podía negarme ni mucho menos moverme pues me agarraba por el brazo en recuperación de la otra noche. "Para, para por favor, dejá el corsé, para, para, pa... aaARAAAAAAa..."

"Shhh..." rió una voz en mi oído, empezando a morderla y lamerla. Pegué un respingo.

Y pensar que ahora mataría por volver a aquellos tiempos, a aquellos toques, a aquellos juegos...

¡Ni que el Cielo escuchara mis plegarias! ¿Qué es eso que escuchan mis oídos? ¡Comida fresca entrando en mi casa!


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX  
**

* * *

_"..."Shhh..." rió una voz en mi oído, empezando a morderla y lamerla. Pegué un respingo."..._

El delicioso sonido de unas pisadas sobre el suelo de mi casa, resonando en las paredes. ¿Qué son? Parecen... niños. ¿Niños? ¿En mi mansión? Me levanto lentamente y me acerco a la esquina, puedo ver la balustrada y la puerta abierta, abajo. Son tres, pero no parecen amigos. Uno de ellos, el más alto, no para de hacer burlas y de tocar las cosas. Me está tocando los nervios, ¿es que en este siglo ya no hay ningún tipo de respeto por las cosas ajenas? Pero tampoco han cambiado tanto los tiempos; el otro más bajo le sigue y ríe sus chistes pese a que no tienen gracia, apartando al más pequeño, que trata de evitar que sigan.

"¡Ha-y uuuna bru-jjj-ja!" exclama el niño, tratando de apartarles y echarles atrás. Su voz suena diferente, como si le costara. Oh... es sordo...

"Quita, idiota".

Idiota él.

Me deslizo detrás de unas armarduras y entre las sombras, pero estoy tan torpe y débil que el metal se tambalea y se cae, armando un estruendo.

"¿¡Qué ha sido eso!" grita como una cría el gordo seguidor.

"Serán ratas" comenta el alto.

Poco a poco están entrando en mi casa, malditos críos... irrespetuosos... ¡si fuera tan fuerte como antaño les degollaría allí mismo Y HARÍA EMPANADAS CON ELLOS! ¡Groa! ¡Qué rabia, dios mío! ¡No, a mis habitaciones no!

Pues les cierro la puerta. ¡Ja! Menudo susto. Aunque me da pena el más pequeño, porque él no se merece nada de esto. Me da pena. De alguna forma me recuerda a Tobías. No, a él no le haré nada.

Pero a los otros...

Recuperaré mi fuerza, por fin.

Gruño para asustarles, mi voz está tan pero tan ronca que doy realmente miedo. Me he asustado yo. Espero que no lo hayan notado...

Por el grito que acaban de dar, me parece que no.

"¿Q-Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?"

_No entiendo tu inglés, pero creo que no, no lo es. Ídos, ya._ Joer, largaos ya. Si escucharais mis pensamientos... tsk.

"¡Muy buena, Peter! ¡Anda, sal de ahí!" se ríen, ¿¡de mí! ¡Ja! se van a enterar. El pequeño se ha escondido. Hace bien.

_Esto no es una broma._

Antes de que se den cuenta les he arañado toda la cara, y se la he lamido, y me he quedado con sus mochilas llenas de bocadillos y cuadernos. Luego los leo, ahora me interesa más matarlos.

Qué pena, se me han escapado. Gritan algo de un monstruo, ¡un monstruo! ¿¡Dónde! ¡Socorro! ¡No me dejeis aquí!

Miro debajo de la mesa, esperando la reacción de él. Niega hiper nervioso, está temblando el pobre. Quiere largarse, quiere largarse ya. Pero no voy a hacerle nada, así que me siento en el suelo y le miro, esperando algo.

Poco a poco se levanta y empieza a alejarse. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Seis, siete? ¿Qué hace tan lejos de casa? ¡Oh! Igual soy yo la que está cerca, no sé cuánto habrá crecido Londres en los últimos años. Espero que no mucho...

No puedo evitar sentirme triste; todo ha seguido sin mí, estos niños me tienen miedo... ¿tan horrible soy? Tal vez ya no encajo en esta nueva sociedad... No puedo evitar llorar.

"NNNNNo ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-llores" me dice limpiándome las lagrimas con sus manitas. Oh, qué niño más tierno... Si viera mi cara... no lo hace... "Esssstás sssola" ha sido una pregunta, aunque poco se ha notado. Asiento. "Eresssss la brrrrruja" nuevamente una pregunta. Le miro sin entender, pero supongo que asentiré. Así me llaman ahora, vaya...

Me señalo los oídos, para saber si es sordo, y él asiente. Vaya, me lo imaginaba... pobrecito... debe ser terrible, peor que lo mío...

"Bassstannnte" creo que se refiere a que es bastante sordo. Mi pobre... Tengo que hacerle sentirse cómodo. Parece que se convertirá en mi pequeño amiguito. Me tapo la boca y luego le tapo sus oídos, y sonrío, él también.

Me ha dicho algo en signos, algo que no entiendo. Vaya... ¿y ahora qué hago?

Oh, me ha dado un libro con cosas... raras.

"Aprrrrrenddde. Tommma." ¡COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Me ha dado comida! ¡Pero qué niño tan rico! Me lo voy a comer a besos, me lo _estoy _ comiendo a besos. "Jejeje... Volllveré mañññññana, sí" se va dando saltitos.

Me quedo mirando por donde se ha ido. Me he quedado fría. Su calidez e inocencia me ha pillado desprevenida. Demonios, ¡qué rápido se ha pasado todo! Ya lo añoro... es el primer contacto humano en siglos... jo... bueno... ha dicho que va a volver, ¿no? Pues tendré que ponerme a aprender el lenguaje de los signos.

Espero que no le riñan por perder el libro...


	10. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X  
**

* * *

Esto de los signos es más interesante de lo que pensaba. ¡Es toda una fuente de información! Habla del mundo exterior, de la gente, de todo... estoy aprendiendo _tanto..._

Ojalá hubiera sabido entonces. Era difícil, ¿eh? No sabía leer ni escribir, ¡apenas contar! Era para todo lo que me servía el carboncillo. Nunca nadie me enseñó. Creo que todavía no me acuerdo ni de cómo aprendí. Supongo que poco a poco todo vendrá a mi mente...

Sí, como cuando en aquellas alcantarillas me pilló por sorpresa. Dios, todavía siento sus labios sobre mi piel, tan irresistible... Jo, qué sola he estado.

Me tapó los ojos y me dio la vuelta, aprisionándome más contra la pared. Apenas podía respirar cuando selló mis labios ya completamente. No podía verle la cara, primero porque como he dicho me tapó los ojos con una mano, y segundo porque ni aun habiendo querido los hubiera abierto. Estaba totalmente derretida en los brazos de aquél hombre.

Sentí que me caía y me cogió. Susurró algo que no alcancé a oír, pero cuando abrí los ojos para poder ver quién me había hecho sentir tan diferente a cuando estuve casada con Albert, alguien se echó sobre él y salieron corriendo a tal velocidad que no pude verle ni los ojos.

Me caí impresionada sobre la mugre del suelo, tocándome los labios. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Fuera lo que fuera, era lo que me había llevado allí en primer lugar. Ya me daba igual si era Toby el que lo había visto todo o qué, prefería no pensar en nada. Volvería a mi casita, con mi camita cálida y mis quehaceres diarios sin problemas de ningún tipo, con un barbero que me odiaba y que se iba a casar con otra, alguien por el que mis sentimientos eran tormentosos y confusos. Realmente no sabía qué sentía por nadie.

Esa perspectiva me deprimió aún todavía más.

Pero también estaba Wilson, me recordé doblando la esquina de mi sótano. Era un hombre bueno, que me apreciaba... y entonces lo pensaba... también sentía algo extraño por él, algo que no había sentido antes, pero que parecía bueno. Sí, me decantaría por esa opción, me centraría en ese hermoso sentimiento. No tendría que sufrir más por nadie.

Aquella mañana precisamente se lo dije a Wilson. Sabía que no era educado, pero quería que supiera que me daba igual el Sr. Todd, que con él tenía los mejores tiempos, y así se lo expresé. Él me sonrió y me tomó la mano.

"Me gustaría pedirle, Sra. Lovett..." sonrió avergonzado, bajando la cara. "Bueno... ¿le gustaría... iniciar relaciones?"

"Oh..." eso no me lo esperaba. "Yo..." me lo pensé bien unos segundos. ¿Qué podía perder? Era muy feliz a su lado. "Por supuesto, querido. No me gustaría nada más."

"¡Perfecto!" sonrió encantado, dándome un abrazo. Menos mal que estabamos lejos de miradas indiscretas. "Creo que primero le llevaré a-"

"Espera, lo siento. Es que le he visto y me he emocionado, y soy muy malecudada, Sr. Wilson. Todavía no le he pregutado qué le ha pasado."

"Oh... tuve una pelea."

"Eso es visible. Venga, deje que le cure" le senté y empecé a limpiar las brechas de su cara con cariño.

Me sentía tan feliz... estaba con alguien que me quería, y yo le quería, y ahora estabamos en relaciones. Según he leído en el libro de gestos del niño eso significa que eramos 'pareja', los 'novios' de ahora, pero no tan informal. Algo más bien muy muy formal que todo el mundo respetaba y juzgaba para boda. Oh, dios mío. ¿Iba a casarme?

Aquella tarde abrir fue toda una aventura, el rumor se había extendido y no paraban de preguntarme. Me sentía muy muy atendida.

"Así que es cierto" sonrió Emma, cogiendo una empanada sin permiso. No le dije nada, era de la casa y mi día era tan bueno que ni ella podría fastidiarlo. Era más, era incluso maja. Me había tratado bien. Sonreí.

"Sí, querida. Parece que ya somos dos emparejados, ¿eh?" le guiñé un ojo y además le serví una cerveza.

"No, gracias" me la bebí yo.

"Vale. ¿Van a necesitarme esta noche? Tenía la intención de salir."

"Oh, no se preocupe" me sonrió. "Podemos valernos por nosotros mismos" reí y asentí.

"Está bien."

"¿Dónde va esta noche?" preguntó una voz más seria y áspera.

"Con el Sr. Wilson, a un baile" sonreí como si nada, casi desafiante.

"¿Y tiene un vestido?"

"Por supuesto, me lo compró él."

"Oh, bien" gruñó. "Vámonos, Emma."

Parecía enfadado conmigo, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo? Que le diesen, era imposible entenderle. Estaba muy raro desde aquella tarde, y estaba cansada de estar a sus faldas. Yo iba a ser feliz, fuera como fuese.

Llegó la noche y estaba preparada para ver a mi Romeo aparecer por la puerta para llevarme, pese a sus heridas estaba muy guapo. Incluso más guapo, diría yo. Dios... eso le daba un toque tan... _masculino... _se me hacía la boca agua.

"Sra. Lovett" me llamó el Sr. Todd a la salida. "Necesito hablar con usted un momento."

"No, ya sabía que esta es mi noche libre, Sr. Todd. Déjeme en paz, vuelva con su prometida" hice amagos de irme.

"Por favor."

"No" me negué y de hecho no fui, continué al baile.

Fue una noche genial, preciosa. Me reí mucho y lo pasé muy bien, jamás tan bien. Estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo, y fue cariñoso y divertido, pero nunca trató de cruzar la ralla. Oh, no tenía ojos para nadie más, sólo quería estar con él, siempre.

Al día siguiente hizo un sol espléndido y me pasé la mañana suspirando hasta que llegó y salimos a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Ojalá hubiera durado para siempre. Ya me gustaría volver a aquellos tiempos. Siempre quiero volver a esos tiempos. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

Tengo que aprender a expresar todas estas cosas en signos, lo tengo decidido. Me desahogaré, haré algo, no sé. Ya se me ocurrirá qué.

De momento, tengo que recuperar mi vida.


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI  
**

* * *

El niño no ha vuelto hoy, no sé si le habrá pasado algo. Espero que no; no estoy preparada todavía para salir al mundo exterior.

Dejo el libro a un lado, ya me lo sé de memoria. No tenía otra cosa que hacer y ya he dormido mucho como para seguir. Me hago un ovillo y espero, pero no llega. Me distraeré pensando.

Pero qué asco de vida tengo, antes era mucho mejor. Era feliz. Oh, aquellos días de Otoño bajo los árboles desnudos del parque, justo después de ir a misa en Domingo... Eso realmente enfadaba al Sr. Todd, casi tanto como cuando al día siguiente me lo encontré en la tienda, bebiendo en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

"Buenos días, madrugador" sonreí contenta yendo hacia el mostrador. "¿Le hago el desayuno?"

"Nunca desayuno" gruñó.

"Cierto" recordé y me puse a limpiar, tarareando. Escuché sus dientes rechinar. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Anoche no me hizo caso" desvió la mirada hacia mí, y pude verla relucir en la oscuridad. Eso me asustó un poco.

"Teníamos prisa, Sr. Todd."

"Me _desobedeció._"

"Tomé las riendas de mi vida" contesté y el vaso se quebró en sus manos. "Usted no es mi dueño" añadí.

"He sido su guardián durante mucho tiempo, Sra. Lovett" parecía tratar de controlarse. A veces tenía la sensación de que cuanto más feliz era yo más furioso se ponía él.

"Será mejor que me deje volar, entonces" se acercó al mostrador y la luz de la luna me mostró su cara llena de golpes, también. "No se me acerque" di un paso atrás. "¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?"

"Eso a usted no le importa."

"Creía que eramos amigos."

"Creía que yo era su guardián."  
"Parece que ambos nos equivocamos" suspiré sacando el bollo del horno

"Yo _nunca _me equicovo, Sra. Lovett."

"Si pretendía ganarse mi amistad pegando al Sr. Wilson, esa no es la forma."

"¡NI SIQUIERA SE LLAMA ASÍ!" explotó rompiéndome las bandejas de un puñetazo. Uuuh, que fuerte, me daba miedo. "¡LE ESTÁ MINTIENDO! ¿¡ES QUE NO SE DA CUENTA! ?"

"Al menos él me hace feliz" temblaba y no llorar era dificil, pero se lo tenía que decir.

"¡Es idiota!" en dos segundos me tenía agarrada de los hombros y me zarandeaba. "¡Le hará daño!"

"¡Y yo me pregunto: ¿qué más le da a usted? ¡Va a casarse, a tener hijos y una bonita familia feliz, _otra vez. _¿Qué fue de matar al Juez? ¿Qué fue de estar juntos y felices por siempre? ¡Usted fue el primero en mentir y abandonarme!"

"Nunca la he abandonado. Míreme. Nunca la he abandonado, Sra. Lovett" parecía más tranquilo, pero eso no ejercía efecto sobre mí. "Jamás. Nuestro trato sigue en pie, siempre."

"¿Y la Srta. Smith?"

"Ella es secundaria."

"No para mí, pronto será la Sra. Todd y yo tendré que obedecerla por igual, ¿verdad? ¿Se piensan que soy su esclava o algo?"

"Por supuesto que no, querida."

"Entonces déjeme en paz, no se meta en mi vida. _Amo _al Sr. Wilson, y no dejaré que nadie traté de cambiar mi visión de él" dio un paso atrás como si le hubiera tirado un frasco de ácido.

"Tenga cuidado, por favor" suspiró.

Le vi andar hacia la puerta e irse mucho más lentamente que de costumbre. Estaba triste, y lo sabía, pero yo no iba a cambiar mis planes por nada del mundo.

Aquella tarde se celebraba una fiesta en mi tienda, iba a ser divertido y había mucha gente invitada, además de los que quisieran unirse. Harían baile en la terraza y dentro comerían. Era mucho trabajo, así que más me valía dejar de distraerme y ponerme.

Había quedado con Wilson para bailar, también. A mí me habían invitado y eso me hacía requerer una pareja. Al Sr. Todd no le invitaron, sin embargo. La gente notaba algo malo en él y preferían que no se les acercara mucho. Por desgracia, cada vez comprendía más ese sentimiento.

Pero mi enamorado no vino, y estuve sentada en una esquina pensando en qué podría haberle pasado, preocupada.

"¿No baila?"

"No" contesté apartándole la cara al barbero, que parecía jocoso.

"¿Le ha dado plantón?"

"Espero que usted no tenga nada que ver con eso" fui tan mordaz que se quedó un poco pillado.  
"No, para nada" se sentó a mi lado. "Yo jamás la mentiría."

"Bien."

Pasamos un rato en silencio.

"¿Usted tampoco baila con la Srta. Smith?"

"No, está ocupada con algo."

"Oh, ya veo."

"¿Quiere bailar conmigo?"

"¿Q-Qué?" ya me había cogido la mano y me arrastraba.

Debo confesar que me encantó bailar con él. Todos mis enfados se pasaron en un segundo, y las preocupaciones. Por un momento parecía que nada había pasado, que seguíamos siendo amigos como siempre. ¿Por qué hubo de terminar todo tan mal? Me asusté cuando la presión de su mano en mi cintura se hizo familiar y me dio una vuelta. En ese momento me mareé y di un traspiés.

"Bonito baile" sonrió la prometida del Sr. Todd, llegando a nosotros. "Está sonrojada, Sra. Lovett. ¿Interrumpo algo?"  
"E-En absoluto. Es que no se me da bien bailar" huí de allí antes de que pudiera meter más la pata.

Jadeé frente a mi cama, ¿qué había sido eso? No era posible, ¿o sí? Qué miedo.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y pegué un chillido, asustada.

"Tranquilícese, mujer, soy yo" era ella, cerrando la puerta y escrutándome con la mirada. "Venía a preguntarle qué va a hacer."

"¿Res-Respecto a qué?"

"A sus sentimientos por el Sr. Todd."

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor, no se haga la tonta conmigo. Sé perfectamente que está enamorada de él."

"¿Qué?" pregunté una octava más alta.

"He notado cómo _se miran. _No nací ayer" estaba hablando cariñosamente, y se acercó hasta mí para apretarme el hombro en señal de confianza. Me eché atrás mientras mi corazón aleteaba al saber que él me miraba de la misma forma.

"He de irme."

"¿A dónde? La fiesta todavía no ha terminado."

"Lejos, muy lejos, esto no está bien. Van a casarse, yo no quiero..."

"¿Y Wilson?"

"L-Le mandaré una carta."

Rápidamente hice las maletas, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

¡Oh! ¡Era el niño! ¡Ha llegado! Lo dejo por un rato.


	12. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII  
**

* * *

Me ha traído unas cartas y un ajedrez y nos hemos puesto a jugar. Es muy divertido, ¿sabes, mi inexistente oyente? Por fin aprendo algo, desengrasar el cerebro me va a llevar un tiempo pero algo es algo, poco a poco...

Le he mandado que me busque unas misivas en la cómoda de mi olvidada habitación, esa que no puedo pisar para no pudrirme en los recuerdos. Me las ha traído rápidamente. Están corroídas por el tiempo, sin duda, pero todavía son legibles.

En el descanso me voy a poner a leerlas, mientras él juega con un aparato extraño y ruidoso al que prefiero no acercarme de momento, por si acaso.

Las leo:

_Querido Sr. Wilson:_

_He debido marchar de Londres por una temporada, siento haber sido tan repentina pero la situación requería presteza. Mi tía ha enfermado y necesita mi presencia si hubiera de llegar su hora para poder ir en paz. Comprenda que en esos momentos no tenía poder de elección. Espero que lo comprenda._

_Mrs Lovett._

* * *

_Querida Sra. Lovett:_

_Justo ha tenido que irse cuando yo iba a preguntarle algo importante._

_Ha sido un placer recibir su carta, estaba preocupado porque el Sr. Todd pudiera haberle hecho algo, pero al llegar ayer por la mañana a su tienda me dijo que no sabía nada de usted, y parecía alterado. Me temía que fuera mentira, pero me alegro de que no haya sido así. _

_¿Cómo se encuentra su tía? Espero que pase la enfermedad, no me gustaría verla decaída otra vez, mi señora._

_Espero que se cure pronto para que pueda volver a mi lado. ¿Está usted bien? _

_Cuídese,_

_Mr Wilson._

* * *

_Querido Sr. Wilson:_

_Mi tía no está mejorando, parece a punto de partir. Todos esperamos el amargo final con la esperanza de que no sufra durante el proceso._

_Me ha alegrado saber que no se lo ha tomado a mal, pero no me ha contado nada de su situación. ¿Ha vuelto a tener problemas con el Sr. Todd? Sé que hace unas semanas se pelearon por mí, aunque no me lo dijeron las consecuencias resaltaban a la vista de cualquiera. Dígale de mi parte que no se meta en nuestras vidas y que deje de comportarse como un crío, por favor. No voy a mandarle una carta, seguramente vendría hasta aquí sólo para llevarme de vuelta. Es un maleducado._

_Espero volver pronto y que me haga la pregunta._

_Gracias por ser tan comprensivo,_

_Mrs Lovett._

* * *

Ni siquiera lejos de ellos, de todo, podíamos dejar de hablar del Sr. Todd, era horrible. Yo sólo quería olvidarle, dejar de... 'amarle'. Era incorrecto, no estaba bien. Y lo peor, que no era correspondida.

* * *

_Querida Sra. Lovett:_

_He hablado con él y no ha recibido mi noticia de buena forma. Espere noticias suyas pronto._

_Me encuentro apenado por su marcha, sin duda. La echo mucho de menos y espero que regrese para recuperar nuestros hermosos paseos por Hyde Park. Estoy seguro de que usted también los echa de menos._

_No puedo esperar más a verla y hacerle la pregunta, temo mi muerte cualquier día a partir de ahora._

_Sra. Lovett, ¿quiere casarse conmigo?_

* * *

_Sra. Lovett:_

_Me ha sorprendido bastante enterarme por terceros de que su marcha se ha debido a su "**tía**", aunque ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto o **YO **lo hubiera sabido. Emma me ha contado lo sucedido aquella noche y debo admitir que me ha decepcionado bastante su huída, como un perro con la cola entre las patas. _

_Tuve que hacerme cargo de la fiesta y fue sumamente desagradable. Espero una explicación a este comportamiento, señora, **pronto**._

* * *

_Sr. Todd:_

_Déjeme en paz. Deje de meterse en mi vida._

_Gracias._

_Siento las molestias que ocasionara la fiesta._

* * *

_Sra. Lovett:_

_Eso no la excusa, sigo queriendo una explicación. Emma no me ha contado todos los detalles, así que realmente no sé por qué huyó, pero sé que algo ha pasado y **usted me lo va a decir, le guste o no**._

_Empiece a escribir o iré a buscarla._

* * *

_Sr. Todd:_

_Estoy enamorada de usted._

_Querido Sr. Wilson:_

_Sí, quiero._

* * *

_Querida Sra. Lovett:_

_Hace meses que se fue y casi tres semanas desde que le mandé mi carta. Temía que le hubiera pasado algo que haya que lamentar._

_Su respuesta le ha dado alas a mi corazón, espero con impaciencia su vuelta para poder llevarla ante el altar y hacerla finalmente mi esposa._

_La amo._

_William Wilson._

* * *

_Sra. Lovett:_

_Voy de camino a buscarla._

_Wilson ha muerto._

* * *

...

* * *

Comments are love 3


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo XIII  
**

* * *

Oh, vaya... no recordaba esa carta... fue un shock tremendo para mí, sobre todo cuando al levantar la vista me encontré al Sr. Todd de frente, lleno de arañazos y heridas que chorreaban sangre. No pude fijarme en que esa sangre parecía mezclada con el líquido que había vomitado meses atrás ya que me cogió en volandas y me tiró sobre la cama. Quise preguntar qué ocurría y se tiró encima de mí.

Cuando desperté había sido todo una pesadilla. Estaba en mi habitación de Fleet Street, con mis cosas, mi camisón, mi todo, y sola. Fue como cuando he despertado aquí, hace unos días. Calma, frío y soledad.

Me levanté pensando que estaba sola en la casa, que no había nadie. Reí para mí misma pensando en lo tonto que hubiera sido pensar que tenía un barbero malvado viviendo arriba. A veces mi imaginación me desbordaba.

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse raras cuando llegué a la tienda; estaba reluciente. Decidí no darle más importancia y ponerme a la tarea cuando un hombre pasó delante de mi puerta gritando "Ha desaparecido el zapatero Wilson" o algo así. Eso sí que era extraño, aunque parecía que llevaban gritándolo toda la mañana. Tal vez se me había metido en sueños o algo así.

"Buenos días" saludó mi Tobías, pero su voz estaba tan cambiada que pegué un salto. "¿Qué ocurre?" le miré asustada, y todo se volvió negro.

Volvía a estar en mi cama. ¿Un segundo sueño? Tal vez.

"Sra. Lovett" llamaron a la puerta, y entró un hombre alto, algo mayor y corpulento. Sus rasgos eran finos pero curtidos, como si hubiera pasado por varias guerras. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran...

Negro, todo negro otra vez.

Cuando desperté ya no podía pensar que eran pesadillas sin más, porque estaban todos alrededor mío, mirándome. No sabía quiénes eran; Tobías estaba demasiado mayor para parecerse a mi niño, y ese hombre extraño... mi reacción fue el de encañonarle con mi escopeta rápidamente. Siempre tengo una guardada bajo la cama para estos casos. Él no se inmutó demasiado.

"Cálmese, Sra. Lovett."

"¿¡Quiénes son ustedes! ?"

"S-Somos su familia..." Toby sí que parecía asustado.

"Escúcheme, señora" se me acercó el hombre y se sentó en la cama, con la escopeta todavía separándonos. "Sufrió un accidente de vuelta a casa, ¿es que no se acuerda de nosotros? ¿No? Qué extraño... dígame... ¿en qué año estamos?"

"En 1798, por supuesto" me carcajeé. "¿Se cree que soy tonta?"

"No, señora..." dijo Tobías. "Estamos en 1802..."

"Imposible."

"Mire..." me alcanzó un periódico.

Todavía lo tengo a día de hoy, está bien guardado aunque corroído por los diversos sucesos. Recuerdo que pegué un grito y me puse a hiperventilar. Tuvieron que explicármelo todo, y aun así había vacíos que no conseguía llenar con meras palabras, como si faltaran explicaciones importantes.

El hombre extraño quiso quedarse a solas conmigo y no pude evitarlo. Pronto comprendí que esos vacíos eran fosas comunes para mis clientes. Me horroricé y juré que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Él comentó que lo comprendía, de pasada, pero se fue antes de que pudieramos llegar a un término.

No entendía nada. ¿Cómo puede olvidar una persona cuatro años de golpe? Cero, mi mente se había vaciado hasta ser un agujero. No había nada, y aun así había algo que me decía que faltaban cosas. Según ellos me había pasado cuatro años sola hasta que vino el Sr. Todd, y que eramos muy buenos amigos. Algo de matar y cocinar, sin concretar, y que me había olvidado del tal Benjamin Barker.

_"¿Cómo se pueden olvidar cuatro años?"_

_"Lo llaman amnesia, si te das un golpe en la cabeza..." _me contesta el crío.

_"Ya... eso me dijeron."_

_"Es muy triste que olvidaras todo eso. Seguro que eras muy feliz con tu prometido."_

_"Lo era, sí."_

_"¿Nunca sales de aquí? Tal vez puedas encontrar a otro hombre que te haga feliz."_

_"No creo."_

_"Bueno... todavía eres joven. Tienes mis años, ¿verdad?" _eso pensaba él, porque yo me había vuelto pequeña para él, para conectar con él. Aunque, ahora que me fijo, ¡tiene diez!

_"¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?"_

_"Varios años. Cuatro o así."_

_"¿Tantos?"_

Es imposible que haya pasado tanto tiempo, o eso o mi reloj interno está bastante dañado. ¿Cómo he podido pasarme otros cuatro sin saber nada? Estoy empezando a asustarme de verdad...

* * *

...

* * *

Reviews are love :3


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV  
**

* * *

Al igual que aquella vez he ido recordando poco a poco, cosas inconcretas, como si alguien quisiera prohibirme saber algunas cosas. Pero lo conseguiré, como cuando el Sr. Todd trataba de hacerme recordar.

Me enseñó a leer un poco, porque mientras había estado en casa de mi "tía" había necesitado la ayuda de la "tía" para escribir y leer las cartas, lo cual era embarazoso. No escribía demasiado bien, tampoco.

Unos días después fuimos al mercado, me había comprado algo de ropa, un poco provocativa, la verdad, pero no importa. Yo le comenté lo sola que me sentía con todo el asunto de haber olvidado. No es que fueramos precisamente amigos, pero al menos tenía alguien con quien hablar.

"Seguro que la utilizará, Sra. Lovett. Estoy bastante convencido de ello.

"¿En qué? No voy a prostituirme, por _nada_" encajé, dejando claro que ya no me acostaría con nadie, ni siquiera por diversión (bueno, puede que por eso sí), sino por otras cosas.

"No me refería a prostituirse, si no a cuando se comprometa" rió.

" ¿Comprometerme?" solté una carcajada. "¿Con quién, querido? "me di la vuelta en el umbral de la puerta de casa, mirándole por encima de mi hombro". No tengo a nadie, salvo a usted y a... Toby. Pero Toby como que no, ¿verdad? "

"Quizá llegue alguien a su vida" volvía al tema de siempre, me exasperaba.

"Quizá... " suspiré. "Quizá."

Pero no quien yo quería, recordé dejando las cosas en mi habitación, con tristeza.  
¿Es que nunca volvería? ¿Nunca vendría a rescatarme de esta pesadilla? Ya casi no me acordaba del color exacto de su pelo, ni de sus ojos... como tampoco puedo acordarme ahora.

El Sr. Todd me recordaba vagamente a él, porque sus formas y su cara eran parecidas. Pero no podía ser, ¿verdad? ¿O sí? Mmmm... seguramente no, pero decidí preguntarle por si las moscas. No sabía qué haría si de verdad lo era.

Guardé la lencería en el fondo de mi armario para no verla y me puse algo más sencillo para hacer empanadas. Tenía que abrir de una vez si no quería perder a mi clientela.

Me pasé el resto del día sollozando en silencio, esperando que nadie me oyera. Los clientes no parecieron darse cuenta, creyeron que era por la cebolla, aunque eso no era cierto.

Le echaba tanto de menos... le amaba tanto... y se lo habían llevado. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida y no sabía si quería, tenía miedo.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Me senté en el sofá aquella noche, sola, mientras el niño dormitaba en un viejo colchón en una de las habitaciones de mi casa.

Recordé las cosas que había pasado junto al hombre de mis sueños frente al fuego, le amaba, ¿cuántos años tenía yo cuando se fue? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Tal vez siete. Prefería no contar. Hacía tiempo que no sabía mi edad real, siempre me quitaba años. Encontrarla ahora sería todo un reto.

Suspiré.

Cuántas vidas perdidas, cuántos engaños y mentiras. El Sr. Todd era mi único ancla con la realidad y ni siquiera eso, porque no sabía de qué le conocía.

Desde que perdí la memoria había ido perdiendo la fuerza vital que me caracterizaba. Cada vez estaba más débil, me costaba respirar y perdía la concentración con debilidad. Además, los mareos y migrañas eran continuos. No sabíamos por qué.

Me acurruqué en el sofá y lloré largo y tendido hasta que decidí levantarme e ir a darme un baño. Eché las sales y el agua y me metí dentro, tratando de olvidar todo. Es más, me relajé tanto que llegué casi hasta a dormirme. Chapoteé asustada cuando casi me ahogo y me levanté terriblemente asustada, tosiendo y jadeando. De pronto, una figura entró en el baño como un rayo y me escondí entre el agua, todavía buscando aire. Él se tapó los ojos, _Lo siento_, me dijo al verme desnuda.

El jabón me tapaba completamente, y las burbujas y la espuma. Eso daba igual.

Me incliné sobre el borde, tosiendo y tratando de respirar normal. Con lo peligroso que era para mi dormir, que respiraba muchísimo menos y podía parar en cualquier minuto, y no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacerlo en una bañera. ¡Fantástico!

"¿Está bien?" preguntó acercándose, todavía a ojos cerrados. Me ayudó a salir sin tocarme nada de especial importancia y me envolvió en una toalla con cuidado. Parecía mentira que un brutal asesino pudiera ser tan cuidadoso con nada, más que con sus asesinatos. "¿Cómo puede ahogarse en una bañera?"

"M-Me quedé dormida "me temblaron las piernas y tuve que colgarme de él.

"Para eso es mejor la cama "me aconsejó dandome unos golpecitos en la espalda para que pudiese respirar mejor". La llevaré "y me guió de vuelta a la habitación.

"G-Gracias... no tenía por qué "tosí un poco más, resguardándome entre mis sábanas, desnuda.

"Le dije que no dejaría que le pasase nada. Soy un hombre de palabra. "

" Es todo un caballero" sonreí. "No me cabe duda."

Y suspiré, dándome la vuelta.

Benjamin también lo era.

Se me cayeron un par de lágrimas.

"Duerma bien, y deje de pensar en alguien que nunca volverá. Esa una pena que derrame lágrimas por eso. No quiero que se le estropeen esos brillantes ojos" susurró besándome la frente.

Me sonrojé.

"No puedo evitarlo; le echo de menos.

"¿Cuanto hace que se fue?"

"Una eternidad... Cerca de dieciseis años" suspiré, tapándome con las mantas.

"Usted sería una niña."

"Lo era" sonreí, "sí. Tenía seis años cuando se fue, pero me acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, o hace tres meses..." reí más alto y me tapé la boca avergonzada. "Lo siento. "

"¿Nadie más le espera a él?" preguntó arropandome bien.

"No" no me gustaba mi risa. "Soy la única que tiene. Compréndalo. "

"No creo que vuelva. Buenas noches, Sra. Lovett" noté que me acariciaba la cabeza de pasada, pero fue demasiado frío, como si de repente hubiera vuelto a ser de piedra. Y se fue, y me dejó sola.

Aquellas palabras me rompieron el corazón, porque sonaba _tan_ ciertas... Lloré toda la noche y al día siguiente cuando me levanté tenía unas ojeras enormes, los labios hinchados por mordérmelos para no gemir en alto y un sueño terrible.

"Vamos, Toby, prepara las mesas" le gruñí.  
"Sra. Lovett... ¿No ve que él no le hace bien? ¡Le está engañando!"  
"El Sr. Todd ha hecho mucho por nosotros, Tobías."  
"Eso dice siempre" refunfuñó.  
"¿Qué?" pregunté, sin entender. "Nunca te lo había dicho antes..."  
"Sí, ¡me lo dijo antes de que él le robara la memoria!"  
"¡Oh, por favor!" bufé. "¡Déjate de tonterías!"  
"¡Él es _malo_!"  
"¡Tobías!" le grité.  
"¡Es cierto!"  
"Muy bien" inspiré hondo. "Estás castigado. Prepara las cosas y luego te vas a tu habitación."

"Se lo haré ver" me juró.  
"Largo" casi le ladré, levantando el rodillo. Me miró asustado y salió escopeteado. Jamás le hubiese pegado, pero mejor que lo pensara un rato.

El Sr. Todd entró justo entonces, de sopetón, y me saludó sobriamente.

"Buenos días" suspiré tratando de sonreír de verdad, pero usando una de tantas máscaras que usaba para gente normal e ignorante. Él no era ignorante, y lo sabía muy bien.

Con él no colaría.  
_Mímame... estoy triste..._  
_Mierda..._

"¿Todavía está pensando en su desaparecido?" preguntó sentándose en una de las mesas a verme trabajar.

"Siempre, querido, siempre..." quité la sonrisa y seguí amasando.

"Debería olvidarlo. No puede seguir así, ¿sabe? Todo el mundo pierde a gente, no se puede dejar llevar por la pérdida."

"Él podría volver... "

"Deje de engañarse a si misma" gruñó casi con desdén, levantándose.

"Duele."

Sollocé en silencio y se me escapó un gemido. Yo no quería olvidarle.

"Lo sé, querida. Pero él es solo un recuerdo para ti. Deja de vivir en los sueños y baja a la realidad" la verdad es que se ablandó bastante, y me sorprendió tanto entonces como ahora. ¿Qué mosca le picaría?

"¿Y qué hay en la realidad aparte de _nada_? Nadie que me quiera, nadie que me mime... " estaba soltándome por fin, junto a mis lágrimas. Cada una de mis palabras fue sincera.

"El muchacho la aprecia, yo la aprecio, y si se diese más a valer y buscase un poco de vida social la apreciaría mucha más gente."

"Ya, pero..."  
"¡Amor mío!"

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos de cara con un hombre con bolsa y los brazos abiertos.

"¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!"  
"¿Quién es usted?"  
" Cariño... soy yo... Mathew..."  
"No le conozco" le miré desconfiada.  
"Sí, cielo, tu y yo... pareja" parecía confundido.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Llevamos dos meses saliendo..."

¿Dos meses? No podía saber si eso era cierto. Miré al Sr. Todd asustada y confundida.

"_Tenía entendido que había estado en casa de una 'tía'_" le susurré pidiendo explicaciones, pero él se encogió de hombros. Eso me preocupó.

"¿Quién es usted?" le preguntó rudamente.

"Mathew... Mathew Morrison, señor... "

"No me suena tu nombre, ni tu cara. _Ni tu olor._"

"¿Qué?" le pregunté más confusa aún al oír sus últimas palabras.

"Nada" me atajó.

El extraño sonrió.  
"Será que no hemos coincidido."

El hombre tenía algo, un aura especial, como la del Sr. Todd. Me llamó la atención ese hecho, pues me recordaba a alguien que no sabía localizar bien en mi mente.

Suavicé mi cara y sonreí.

"Lo siento, tesoro, no me acuerdo de nada nada. "  
"¿Nada?"  
"Cuatro años, plof" hice un aspaviento con la mano delante de mi cara.  
"Vaya... ¿y cómo ha sido?" no pude notar un deje de 'ya lo sé' en su voz.  
"¿Me creerá si le digo que no lo sé?" reí.  
"Claro" rió. "Entonces tendré que reconquistarla" me besó la mano y me sonrojé. "Mathew Morrison."

"¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?" jamás le había visto tan rudo, pero es que le apartó de un empujón y todo, poniéndose delante de mi.

"Con mi padre, claro. Estaba enfermo, ha muerto hace poco."

"¿Todo el mundo usa la misma excusa?" resopló mi barbero guardián.  
"¡Oh, cuánto lo siento!" salí de detrás del mostrador para darle el pésame.  
"Era muy mayor" me tranquilizó y le sonreí suavemente.

Mathew Morrison. Me gustaba, sip.

"Oh, vaya. Lo siento. ¿Y de qué?" ahora encima era sarcástico. Qué mala impresión estabamos dando, tendría que haber sido más dura con él cuando pude... si no fuera porque el muy cabrito tenía razón.

"Tuberculosis" contestó con normalidad, como si no hubiera sido rudo con él ni nada. "Última fase..."  
"Ha debido ser horrible" comenté horrorizada.  
"Lo fue."  
"Oh, _pobre_. Lo pasaría _muy mal._"

"¡Sr. Todd!" exclamé al final.

"¿Qué? Soy _sincero, _sólo _enfatizo_."

"No me gustan sus **énfasis**, _Sr. Todd._"

Me dirigió una mirada de advertencia que yo no noté.

"Sí... tengo que irme. Quería pasar a saludar, pero..." el pobre chico parecía agoviado y todo.  
"Lo siento mucho..." solté sus manos. "Comprenda que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer..."  
"No pasa nada, está bien, estoy acostumbrado a los disgustos. Ya nos veremos, ¿vale?" me besó las manos antes de irse.

Y suspiré, confundida.

"Está mintiendo" gruñó enfadado.

"¿Es que está celoso?" sonreí.

"Nunca me habló de él, y créame, hablaba de muchas cosas. Dudo que se le hubiese olvidado mencionar esa."

"Igual quería ocultárselo por alguna razón en especial" me encogí de hombros. "De todas formas dudo que vuelva por aquí."

"Esperemos que así sea" cogió un cigarro y fue hacia la puerta, con gesto de león enfadado. Esa cara sigue encantándome incluso en recuerdos.

"Anda, anda, no me va a hacer nada, querido. En serio. Tendré cuidado" le besé la mejilla al pasar por su lado con una bandeja directa al hornillo.

Lo que yo no sabía es que mis cuidados no iban a ser suficiente.

"Si nota nada raro, avíseme, ¿de acuerdo?" estaba muy serio, pero algo relajado comparado con antes.

"Claro" sonreí.

No pensaba hacerlo. Tal vez este hombre fuera el definitivo, parecía majo, era amable, cordial, caballeroso, _guapo_, _muy guapo_, y quería estar conmigo.

¿Cómo iba a negarme?

"Está mintiendo" frunció el ceño como un niño pequeño. Pero qué mono era, dioses.

"¿Está celoso?" repetí la pregunta, riéndome, antes de irme a la sala a por un par de vasos que se me habían olvidado.

Celoso o no, tenía razón. Él siempre estaba en lo cierto, no importaba qué fuera, lo estaba. Debería haber aprendido aquella lección mucho antes, pero se ve que se me había olvidado.

Y ahora, ¿qué hago yo sin él? Estoy perdidísima, en el tiempo y en el espacio.

Creo que, pronto, perderé la cordura.

Pues, que así sea.

* * *

...

* * *

Reviews are love :3


	15. Capitulo XV

**Capitulo XV  
**

* * *

He decidido olvidarme del aquí y el ahora. Total, para lo que me va a servir...

El Sr. Todd estaba celoso, y yo lo sabía. Me hubiera gustado sentir algo por él, puesto que si debía elegir entre dos extraños, prefería al extraño que mejor conocía, y ese era el barbero.

Me constaba por mis recuerdos que antaño él solía ser más callado, me preguntaba qué le habría dado ahora. Una vez le pregunté, me atreví, sí, y me contestó que eso eran ideas mías.

Tobías, que se había convertido en un apuesto chaval, me comentó (entre sus muchas tontas acusaciones) que todos habían cambiado su comportamiento hacia mi debido a la pequeña amnesia que sufría.

Les dije que eran tontos, porque yo necesitaba recordar, que todo fuera normal. Pero discutir con ellos era inútil, así que lo dejé pasar.

El único que parecía entenderme era Mathew, que me escuchaba todos los días y yo le escuchaba a él. Era un gran amigo, sí, pero yo no sentía nada especial. No sabía cómo decírselo, así que no se lo dije.

Poco a poco iban pasando los los días y con ellos llegaron las semanas, los meses, y finalmente, Otoño.

Mi vecino estaba cada vez más ido, más centrado en matar a un tal juez del que todavía no me explicaba nada, y Tobías aprovechaba a cada momento para recordarme que podíamos irnos a vivir lejos, donde quisieramos, cuando quisieramos. Estaba convirtiéndose en algo asfixiante, necesitaba huir, salir, librarme de toda aquella presión. Y no sólo eran los dos hombres de mi casa, también era Mathew. Yo _**NO **_podía corresponderle, y tener que hacerle esperar me estaba creando ansiedad. Todo ese estrés agravaba mi enfermedad, y pronto tuve más desmayos que horas de sueño.

"Sra. Lovett, usted sabe que la aprecio" suspiró Tobías, compartiendo una copa conmigo tras largas horas de jornada.

"Sí, lo sé, amor. Yo a ti también."

"¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?" preguntó sin rodeos, pero hacía rato que habíamos perdido la vergüenza.

"Pues ahora que lo dices... nunca he estado segura, la verdad."

"Yo... yo creo que sí..."

"¿Ah, sí?" sonreí con curiosidad, acercándome a él. "¿Y me vas a decir quién o tengo que sacártelo a cuentagotas, hijo mío? ¿Alguna chica del mercado? ¿O tal vez en la iglesia? Ya sé, es una clienta, ¿verdad que sí?" negó con la cabeza y fruncí el ceño. "Entonces, ¿quién?"

Como si tuviera que esperármelo, se me acercó y me besó, suave, tímida y torpemente. Se notaba que era el primero que daba en su vida. Me quedé un poco perpleja, y cuando se separó no pude evitar reírme. Se quedó abochornado, el pobre.

"No puedes estar siendo serio" sonreí, pero su cara lo decía todo. "Oh, yo... lo siento, no..." le besé la mejilla a modo de disculpa, pero antes de que me apartara volvió a engancharse a mí.

Y me sentí bien, realmente bien. Fue como un pequeño alivio, un descanso. Desconecté totalmente y me dejé llevar por sus suaves caricias inexpertas.

Era tierno, era suave, era joven. No era mi hijo, era un joven al que yo había cuidado. ¿Amor? No, no era eso, pero sí un profundo cariño. Y de pronto, reaccioné.

"¡Qué tarde es!" exclamé muy nerviosa, tratando de salir de la situación sin ser grosera.

"Pero si tan sólo son las nueve..."

"Mañana me costará muchísimo levantarte. Que nos conocemos. Venga, a la cama" le insté, yéndome corriendo.

No, no sería yo quien le quitara su inocencia, pero no había estado mal.

A la mañana siguiente fue él el que me despertó. Parecía nervioso y emocionado. Le pregunté si había dormido algo y me dijo que sí, que mucho, pero que quería darme una sorpresa y demostrarme que era un chico mayor que se podía quedar hasta tarde, reí. Pronto se vio mi boca tapada por otra en el mismo umbral a mis aposentos.

"Tobías, por favor" reí tratando de escapar. "¿No crees que es muy pronto?"

"¿Por qué esperar?"

"Esa fogosidad tuya acabará metiéndote en problemas."

"¿Lo dice por el Sr. Todd y el Sr. Morrison? Ellos no saben apreciarla tanto como yo" lo intentó de nuevo pero me desvié. El muy maldito aprendía rápido, pronto tuvo mi oreja entre sus labios.

"Yo no seré la definitiva, querido, habrá otras."

"De momento, sólo está usted."

"Ya perderás ese romanticismo, ya."

El grito de un barbero enfadado me libró de las ágiles y aplicadas manos de mi pupilo. Resistirme a relajarme me estaba creando más estrés, pero no quería perder el control con él.

"¿Qué hacía?" me gruñó cuando entré.

"Nada, despertarme."

"Se les oía" se empezó a acercar, peligrosamente, con una mirada de loco que me recordó a cien anteriores.

"Estaba s-sola, querido" mentí terriblemente mal.

"¡MIENTE!"

"¡Es cierto!" me apartó el pelo de un manotazo. Ya no me gustaban los peinados pegados, ahora prefería llevarlo un poco suelto y que me abrigara el cuello.

"¡Ahí! Sé que Morrison no ha sido, no le aprecia tanto, ¿verdad que no, enferma?"

"¡Cómo se ateve...! ¿¡Nos ha estado espiando!"

"¡Pero por supuesto!"

"¿Quién _demonios _se ha creido usted que es?" pregunté con la voz baja, alucinando.

"SU DUEÑO" me puso una mano en el cuello, contra la pared. "ES MÍA, SRA. LOVETT."

En seguida supe lo que eran unos labios expertos de verdad.

* * *

...

* * *

Reviews are love :3


	16. Capitulo XVI

**Capitulo XVI  
**

* * *

Me pasé los días siguientes de los labios de uno a otro, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo a cada momento a solas. Me estaban volviendo loca. Sentirlos ahora me está volviendo loca.

Me acuerdo de toda la presión que aquello generaba. No negaré que disfrutaba como ninguna siendo agasajada y besada, sobre todo por el Sr. Todd. Tantos años de soledad... ambos... la pasión era traicionera y muchas veces tuve que pararle. Pero era divertido Y aunque la dulce inexperiencia del crío era enternecedora, al final, tira más... lo que tira más.

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla encarnizada por mi atención. El Sr. Todd parecía necesitarme delante en todas sus muertes, todos sus asesinatos debían ser llevados rigurosamente en mi presencia, y mi presencia notaba perfectamente la lujuriosa mirada que cubría su mirada al ver desagrarse a sus clientes, uno a uno, poco a poco, rápidamente, como fuera...

Una vez uno sobrevivió, no le cortó bien y empezó a gritar. Tuve que intervenir, así que en realidad fui de ayuda.

Empezó a dar manotazos contra el Sr. Todd, así que yo corrí al lado de la silla y le estrangulé.

Para mi, aquella fue la primera vez que realmente maté a alguien, y aunque no me enorgullecí en el momento de ello, luego el barbero supo recompensarme y hasta consolarme como debía ser consolada. Era un experto en la materia. Le puse un diez, bien brillante y de oro.

Pero a veces todavía era rudo conmigo, y me trataba mal. Un par de veces estuvo a punto de pegarme, y aunque se contuvo... eso era un peligro.

Sin embargo, Tobías siempre me trataba bien, con cariño, e insistía en darme masajes y acariciarme el pelo mientras miraba los dibujos de mi libro. Era un tesoro de hombre, qué cielo. Trataba de hacerme la existencia lo más fácil posible e incluso se olvidó de sus acusaciones para centrarse en hacerme recordar. Qué lindo era.

¿Pero cómo me decidía? Señores, necesitaba una señal, un... algo.

"Sra. Lovett, necesita un descanso, ¿por qué no se toma un fin de semana libre?" me ofreció Mathew aquella tarde. Y con eso vino la solución.

Les situé frente a mi, en la sala, y les dije claramente:

"Vais a tomaros un descanso, porque me teneis cansada ya. ¡NO SOPORTO MÁS ESTRÉS! ¡Si quereis mediros... la varonilidad hacedlo lejos! Tomaos un fin de semana para reflexionar y NO VOLVAIS hasta que hayais pensado. Está claro que no sienten nada por mi, y la tensión está tomando mis nervios. Les suplico que me dejen en paz de una vez, por un tiempo."

"¡Esto no es justo! ¡El malo aquí es Él!" Todd le gruñó y le amedrentó.

"Está claro que no sabes jugar tus cartas, niñato. Si la señorita quiere paz, paz tendrá. Tira a hacer tu maleta, estúpido" le escupió.

Minipunto para Sweeney.

Cuando se fueron, en seguida les eché de menos.

Aissss si no lo hubiera hecho. Cosas de la vida, supongo. Tenía que aprenderlo, me alegro de haberlo hecho.

¡Sola! ¡Por fin! ¡Otra vez! ¡Libertad total! Para meter a Mathew en mi casa. Sí sí, ese era el plan desde el principio. Estar a solas con él y conocerle a fondo. Y vaya que si le conocí a fondo, hasta el fondo de la garganta le conocí. Sé lo que piensas, mi querido no-oyente, pero no, no era yo la que hacía todo eso. Se apoderó de mi la imperiosa necesidad de conocer sus secretos más ocultos, de abrazarle, besarle, hacerle mío.

Perdona que sea tan imprecisa pero pronto sabrás por qué.

Habíamos estado sentado en aquél sofá un buen rato, en mi salón. Estaba su maleta en algún rincón olvidado, mientras me besaba y trataba de llegar a líneas que tal vez yo no estuviera dispuesta a traspasar. Traté de decírselo, y entonces pasó. Sentí aquél dolor de la casa de mi "tía", y todos los recuerdos volvieron, y junto a ellos, un sonido inconfundible. El sonido de la piel al romperse, como si fuera cuero, rasgándose, con el consecuente líquido.

Yo lo hacía a diario, pero sentirlo en mis propias carnes era arena de otro costal.

Grité, y traté de sacudírmelo cuando, con horror, descubrí que no sólo había mordido, también estaba chupando, como un loco, un desquiciado. ¡Un enfermo! Qué tonta había sido, ¿cómo había podido permitirlo? ¿Cómo había metido a semejante personaje en mi casa? ¿A este desquiciado desconocido? Era más fuerte que el acero, su abrazo férreo me tenía aprisonada y no podía escapar.

En algún punto perdí el conocimiento, y ya no supe nada más aparte de mi dolor al descubrir que había echado a mis dos únicos guardianes para que un rufián pudiera matarme tranquilamente.

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

* * *

...

* * *

Reviews are love :3

Gracias a Eva por comentar ^^ Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el fic y espero que sigas leyéndolo *-*


	17. Capitulo XVII

**Capitulo XVII  
**

* * *

Inconsciente en el suelo, eso es lo que estoy, o estaba, hasta hace un minuto. Debo llevar semanas así a juzgar por el cambio de tiempo a una soleada primavera.

Esos ojos azules tan bonitos que me miran pertenecen a un chico en la pubertad, con pecas, que está preocupado por mí, al menos eso creo.

"No te asustes" se incomoda al ver que he pegado un respingo al verle, sentirle, y más al oírle. Su voz es torpe y patosa pero ha mejorado bastante desde la última vez que me habló. "¿Estás bien?" Asiento. "Hace mucho que no nos veíamos."

"Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta..." y es verdad. De hecho, ni siquiera he llegado a la bodega todavía, y a juzgar por el muchacho ¡han pasado más de diez años! Oogh... mi cabeza...

"Sigues igual que siempre" suspira. "Incluso... pareces un poco más niña..."

"¿Eh?" Me acerca un espejo.

"No te asustes" sonríe.

¿Cómo que no me asuste? Mira esas venas marcadas en mi cara demacrada, ojerosa y sin vida, enmarcada suavemente por mi pelo canoso y enredado. Sin embargo ni una arruga surca mi faz, la cual, a pesar de sus siglos, parece cada vez más la de una mocosa.

¿Y siempre me ha visto así?

"E-Estoy asustada" admito. La verdad es que mi voz no es mejor que la suya. "N-No sé en qué año resido... No me lo diga..." suplico.

"Ven" me dice, y me ayuda a levantarme. Mis pies apenas me sostienen. "Quería darte una sorpresa."

"Vale."

Casi me lleva en brazos, caminar me cuesta demasiado, así que voy a dejarme llevar moviendo los pies lo menos posible.

El tacto de su camisa es tan suave y tan extraño a la vez que ni siquiera reparo en el hecho de que no tiene botones la misma. Tampoco iba a decir nada, yo en camisón tampoco ayuda mucho.

Su cara... ha crecido tanto... me pregunto dónde he estado todo este tiempo, qué me ha despertado. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Según le observo me estoy dando cuenta de cuánto han cambiado los tiempos, los ruidos del exterior resultan atronadores para estar a kilómetros de distancia (si es que no han cortado el precioso bosque que ahí crecía), la ropa, las costumbres... Y ese pequeño aparatito en su oreja. ¿Qué era?

"Oh, no, no, no me lo quites, sino no podré oírte."

¡Magia!

A decir verdad, que yo esté aquí sí que es brujería.

Oh... mi viejo salón de baile... Aquí solía celebrar fiestas, bailes, de hecho. Las chicas invitaban a muchachos decentes de la ciudad y bailaban con ellos. También venían parejas de todas las clases a intención de recaudar fondos para el albergue, donde día a día aprendíamos algo nuevo. Echo de menos aquellos tiempos en los que los preparativos, con la música de fondo, resonando en cada rincón, ocupaban toda mi agenda.

Y ya nunca podré volver a ellos...

"Recuerdo aquellas historias que me contabas sobre unos bailes" dice el joven de pronto, sobresaltándome. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me he percatado de cuándo me ha soltado en el suelo. "He querido recrear esos cuentos" me sonrie, dejando una cajita negra en el suelo.

Puso el dedo en una pestaña que se hunde y empieza a salir música.

Grito. La falta de sangre hace que esté torpe, pero eso no me impide alejarme varias decenas de metros en unos segundos, casi subiéndome a una de las columnas que adornan la enorme sala circular.

"¡Te he dicho que no te asustes!" rie.

"¡Brujería! ¡Brujería!" grito. "¿¡Cómo ha hecho eso!"

"Es... es sólo un radiocasete..." trata de acercármelo. ¡Maldito crío!

"¡Aléjalo de mí!"

"Mira, no es nada..."

"¡FUERA!" no, no, nooo, no debería hacer hecho eso. Su sangre saliendo de la herida en su mejilla que acabo de hacerle, sin querer, sus ojitos asustados, e inocentes... tengo que hacerlo... tengo que hacerlo... pero no puedo... no... no...

"¡AHHH!" Lo he hecho.

Oh, sí, esto necesitaba.

Todo vuelve a mi mente, mis células se fortalecen, noto mi cuerpo comenzar a trabajar, a revitalizarse. Quieren más, más, más...

"¡Para!" auch. Pobre radiocasete, rompiéndose contra mi cráneo. "¿¡Pero qué eres tú! ¡Monstruo!"

"No te vayas... lo siento..." trato de disculparme. Yo no quería morderle, de verdad que no. Yo quería bailar con él, si me cruzas una gota no puedo resistirme... debería decirle todo esto. "Espera, por favor."

"Tenía razón cuando dije que eras una bruja."

"¡Pero si has sido tú quien ha traído el chisme ese!"

Ni siquiera me ha escuchado, se ha largado sin más, asustado.

Comprendo...

Ahora comprendo muchas cosas.

Puedo sentir su pasado en mi lengua, en su memoria genética, lo mal que lo ha pasado, cuánto le han fallado. Yo era su única amiga y le he traicionado.

Ahora estoy sola... sentada en un enorme salón de baile circular, contra la columna, asolas. Es increíble que las baldosas, a pesar de los años y del polvo, estén casi intactas todavía. Debería limpiar. Sí... debería.

¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Acabo de hacerle daño a una gran persona y estoy aquí, ¡pensando en baldosas! Creo que me siento... aliviada. Sí, esa es la palabra. Porque... ahora ya no podré hacerle más daño.

Es hora de reparar mis propias heridas, no puedo perder el tiempo pensando en tonterías; no dispongo de energía para siempre.

Voy a buscar papel. Sí, justo donde sabía que estaría, en mi escritorio del tercer piso. Apuntaré una lista de cosas que haré mientras pueda.

Lo primero; encontrar más sangre. Necesito mucha. No, mejor borro eso y lo pongo en segundo lugar, ¡primero bajaré a la bodega! ¡Sííí!

Oh, cuántos recuerdos en cada botella... aquí hay whiskye de hace doscientos años, tiene que estar... Lo dejaré un par de siglos más por el momento y cogeré el más reciente.

Perfecto, primero de la lista; hecho.

Vayamos a por el segundo.

Según camino por los antiguos pasillos de mi casa voy notando cada fantasma, cada sentimiento vivido entre las paredes de mi mansión, y me pregunto; de haber seguido, ¿cómo hubiera sido?

¿Cómo fue...?

No, no me había besado nadie en aquél tiempo, aquellos meses. Habían sido fantasías, ilusiones, sueños que Mathew había inculcado en mi mente de forma maestral para confundirme. Ahora... ahora sé lo que pasó; el Sr. Todd y Tobías habían visto mi comportamiento extraño y trataban de ayudarme, saber qué me ocurría. El barbero insistía en que Mathew no era una buena influencia, que debía dejarle marchar, mientras que, por extraño que parezca, había decidido apoyar a Tobías en la sugerencia de que me tomara unas vacaciones.

Pero Mathew... Mathew era condenadamente antiguo, sabía manipular muy bien a las personas. Tanto, que cuando he pensado en ello me he desmayado al no ser capaz de romper semejante cerradura.

Pero gracias a la sangre del muchacho y mi propia antigüedad he podido, y ahora sé la verdad.

Hermosos jardines son los míos. Antes solían tener rosas blancas bordeando la casa, árboles y arbustos de bayas, un huerto propio y una valla blanca. Ya no quedaba rastro de nada más que de la madera rota y corroída y las malas hierbas en el largo prado. Nunca imaginé que sería así, jamás lo hubiera pensado. No hubo un atisbo de esta bochornosa imagen de jardín ni cuando estaba presa en mi propia casa, a merced de aquél... ser horripilante, que me rompió las venas una y otra vez para ver si quedaba algo dentro, pero jamás dejándome morir o pasar.

El Sr. Todd no venía, no venía. Suplicaba y suplicaba pero nunca aparecía. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que le había visto y no había vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se habrían compinchado? Oh, Dios mío... era eso... se había decidido a librarse de mí... el retortijón que sentí entonces todavía lo siento ahora.

U-Un momento... acabo de ver... ¿ha sido eso una caja volando?

* * *

...

* * *

Reviews are love :3

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros RR *_* Me ha sorprendido mucho, y espero que poco a poco se vaya aclarando todo.

Hasta prontooo


	18. Capitulo XVIII

**Capitulo XVIII  
**

* * *

Me están mirando, lo sé. No pueden evitarlo, es algo que no ocurre en su día a día, es algo raro y diferente, tal vez incluso extravagante pero no hacen nada, absolutamente nada por remediarlo, por saber, por averiguar. Ni siquiera han llamado a la policía. Qué tontos. Qué inútiles. Y son ellos los que me llaman loca.

¿Pero es que a alguien le extraña que esté sentada en esta barra de metal? ¡Si tiene una caja que brilla a ratos! Me he asustado y me he subido aquí, como haría un gato. Al fin y al cabo, algo de eso hay en mis genes.

No... no van a hacer nada. Seguramente volverán a sus casas, a esos gigantescos bloques. Viven apiñados, unos encima de otros en minihogares sin calidad alguna. Todo es de un material extraño y liso, que no es ni madera ni metal, algo que no parece natural.

Están locos estos humanos.

Ha sido un día interesante, sin embargo. A pesar de que no puedo ver por encima de esos gigantes de hierro, sé que está anocheciendo, pero no puedo ver las estrellas. Hay demasiada luz. ¿Cuándo hemos querido vivir en un día perenne?

Creo que me están traicionando los sentidos...

Hace doscientos años, cuando todavía era normal, aquél hombre me había secuestrado y había nublado todos mis sentidos, pero todavía era capaz de hacer cosas, de pensar, de manipular. Recordé que era alérgico al ajo, no sabía por qué pero una vez se enfadó muchísimo cuando le di un pastelito que tenía una salsa hecha con dicho ingrediente. En cuanto se fue de la casa, pues me dejaba todo el día reposando en el suelo y volvía a la noche para alimentarse, me levanté y busqué todas las cabezas que fui capaz de encontrar. En la excursión por mi casa descubrí con horror que había tapiado todas las ventanas y cerrado las puertas para impedir mi escape.

Me froté bien el cuerpo con los ajos y colgué varios por la casa. Los que consideré más útiles los guardé en el sótano.

Cuando llegó aquella noche se enfadó mucho y se hizo cargo de mostrarme cuánto.

Pero no hay nada contra estos pusilánimes. Oh, mira, ahí llega la policía en uno de esos carros metálicos de caballos invisibles, con más cajitas luminosas, ¡menudo ruido que hacen! ¿Y qué hago yo aquí sentada? ¡Si no estoy encerrada!

Vaya, ya he perdido casi todas mis energías. Posarse sobre esta barra en equilibrio no debe ser demasiado dificil... No, no lo es. Es sencillo saltar de una otra hasta desaparecer entre los árboles de un parque.

Buscaré comida entre los transeuntes. En cuanto no miren me bajo y actúo normal, aunque es un poco difícil vestida de forma victoriana... ¡Pero no pienso ir desnuda como ellos! Se les marca _todo,_ pero _todo_,_ todo._

Eleanor, querida, tal vez estás siendo demasiado estirada. ¡Igual incluso es hasta cómodo! Venga, vamos a encontrar algo de ropa.

Mientras busco no puedo evitar rememorar el día que decidí rebelarme contra aquél hombre. Ya no me hacía caso, decía que se aburría conmigo. Un día ni siquiera vino, pero al siguiente sí, renovado en energías se pasó conmigo toda la semana. Esperé a su siguiente falta para escapar, dado que nadie parecía querer volver.

Fue una tarde tres semanas después de la marcha del barbero y Tobías cuando me decidí a hacer algo. Estaba pálida, casi no podía ver mi reflejo en el cristal y dudaba que hubiera gota de sangre en mis venas, pero aun así lo hice. Era hora de escapar de aquél sol y sombra al que me tenían sometida.

Así que recuperé mis cabezas de ajo y me hice un collar con ellas, eso debería bastar. Después, con una daga (para abrir el correo, aunque yo fuera analfabeta la tenía por reliquia familiar, y era de plata) impregnada en aceite con ajo me adentré en las catacumbas a través de mi sótano. Me encargué de que aquella puerta fuera intransitable para él.

Pero no pensé en llevarme una lámpara. Fue lo único en lo que falló mi plan. Cuando escuché ruidos en casa tuve que irme antes de volver a por una, perdiéndome en la oscuridad de las catacumbas.

Confiaba en salir a otro sótano, tal vez el de una buena persona que me ayudaría a escapar. Tampoco pensaba pasarme días, así que no llevé comida. De todas formas, de haber pasado había ratas muertas, y el hambre a nada le hace ascos...

Resultó no ser él. ¡Y qué suerte tuve! Vinieron buscándome expresamente a mi. Me encontraron tirada en el agua de las alcantarillas, aferrada al collar. Seguramente se preguntaron a qué venían tantos ajos, ¡pero ellos que iban a saber!

Al parecer un 'alma caritativa' se había dado cuenta de que había un hombre entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, pero yo no hacía lo mismo. Como no me vio en misa, se había preocupado, y claro, había llamado a la policía. ¡Esos sí que eran policías, que se adentraban en las catacumbas a por una mujer indefensa! Seguramente te preguntarás qué pasaba con los cuerpos desmembrados de mi sótano, mi querida personalidad alterna y caprichosa, y yo te contesto: no estaban. Mathew se los había comido todos, siempre lo hacía cuando a mi no me quedaban fuerzas para alimentarle.

¿Que qué fue de Mathew? Ni lo sé ni me importa, pero confío en no volver a encontrarmelo jamás.

Esto parece una blusa. Sí, es una blusa (lo pone en el papelito que cuelga. ¡Etiqueta! Creo que lo llaman. Me siento lista y todo, oye). Me la probaré a ver qué tal me sienta.

Un día después, exactamente veinticuatro horas, volvieron mis hombrecillos. No parecían demasiado preocupados. Por alguna extraña razón que no alcancé a entender el Sr. Todd resolvió que la saliva de mi ahijado sería buena para la herida del cuello, a pesar de cuanto nos quejamos.

Después de eso ninguno volvió a hablarle.

Tras la noche de reposo me levanté, me limpié y volví al trabajo, hasta que recordé que no había carne.

"Sr. Todd" llamé suavemente a su puerta, entrando.

"¿Qué?" fue su sobria respuesta.

"¿Está enfadado?"

"No."

"¿Molesto?"

"No" el tono de su voz aumentaba suavemente a cada paso que yo daba.

"¿Irritado?"

"No, maldita sea. Estoy bien. Cállese ya."

"Siento mucho lo que ha pasado" suspiré acariciando su brazo, arriba y abajo, tranquilizadoramente. "Apenas sé que ha pasado... ese depravado..."

"No era usted misma, Sra. Lovett. Déjelo pasar" gruñó.

"Perdón."

No dijo si me perdonaba o no, pero me dio igual. Pasé los brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyé la mejilla en su hombro, observando la ciudad. Noté su piel pétrea y fría como el hielo helarme la poca sangre que me quedaba, extrañamente acogera al tacto.

"Debería descansar" dijo al final sobriamente, como si no le importara nada.

"Llevo días pareciendo una verdura, tengo ganas de trabajar. Pero necesito carne..."

Como casualmente pasó nuestra vieja conocida por la calle. Ambos la observamos pasar, mirarnos y maldecirnos. Noté la mayor tensión en él que jamás hubiera visto, su nariz escudriñar como si hubiera comida, y entonces, se enfadó mucho. Sus ojos... aquellos ojos.

"LÁRGUESE."

Obedecí sin rechistar.

— ¡Váyase o llamo a la policía! —¿me están gritando?—. ¡LARGO!

¡Esa señora me está gritando! ¡Tiene un... un... una caja alargada, como una pistola, y una cajita negra! Creo que me iré antes de saber para qué funciona. La experiencia me ha enseñado que las cajitas... las cajitas no traen nada bueno.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros RR *_* Me ha sorprendido mucho, y espero que poco a poco se vaya aclarando todo.

Hasta prontooo


	19. Capitulo XIX

**Capitulo XIX  
**

* * *

¿Sabes? Cuando me decían de pequeña que no fuera mala o acabaría en un asilo. Tenía la idea de que era horrible, yo me imaginaba que me metían en un sótano con muchos niños y nos encerraban, sin ventanas, con sólo una vela por luz, hasta que se gastase, y entonces nos traían otra. ¡Pero jamás pensé que fuera a ser tan divertido! Paredes acolchadas, una ropa cómoda y holgada, (al menos parece que voy vestida), cuanta luz quiera, comida... y está bastante rica, a decir verdad.

Ha sido interesante llegar hasta aquí. ¿Sabías que no soy la única que existe? Quedan más, muchos más, pero ahora somos leyendas, cuentos para niños a la hora de dormir. No creen en nosotros y lo hemos usado a nuestro favor. Por lo tanto no estoy realmente encerrada, ¡se podría decir que esta es mi casa! Oh, estoy emocionadísima. Todo es nuevo, espectacular... e inquietantemente lleno de cajitas... Por lo menos en mi habitación estoy lejos de todo eso.

O puede que sea por las capsulitas esas que me han dado al entrar...

Lo peor creo que son los gritos nocturnos. No se callan ni a tiros los muy condenados, pobres. Y yo no puedo dormir, acaban de alimetarme. Tengo ganas de salir, bailar, gritar, saltar... Pero al parecer todavía es 'pronto' para hacerlo. Tengo que regenerarme, según Él.

El Sr. Todd también me lo exigía, pero... ¿Cómo dicen ahora? 'Pasé' de él. Totalmente, además. ¿A que molo?

Cuando descubrí que había sido la Sra. Mooney quien llamó a la policía me ilusioné. Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ella. Habíamos sido enemigas por mucho tiempo; ella había abierto una panadería enfrente de la mía, yo le robé clientes, ella sobornó a los míos, yo estropeé sus pasteles, ella trató de robar a mi hombre, yo robé al suyo, ella convenció a Lucy para que tratara de suicidarse... cosas nuestras. Pero que se preocupara por mi... en ese momento... Tenía que agradecérselo de alguna forma, firmar una tregua. Decidí que debíamos ser amigas, así que me pasé el resto de la mañana ensayando pasteles a falta de algo que hacer, y cuando hube hecho uno perfecto de chocolate me dirigí hacia allí con toda mi buena intención.

"¿Qué es esto?" me preguntó rudamente. Ella siempre era muy brusca, y al ser bajita y algo regordeta, con pinta de ex-soldado, daba la sensación de que te fuera a comer. Pero no, no lo iba a hacer (al menos mientras estuvieras vivo).

"Un pastel... quería agradecerle que llamara a la policía..."

"No estará envenenada... ¿verdad?" bajo aquellas palabras pude atisbar una mirada divertida y una sonrisa. "Vamos."

"No la venderás, ¿verdad?" reí acompañándola dentro.

"Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?"

"¿Es una pregunta retórica?"

"Por supuesto."

Y con eso comenzamos a conversar, o chatear como dirían los jóvenes de hoy día. Fue una tarde muy agradable, ciertamente.

Esperaba que al volver el Sr. Todd me reclamase algo, no sé. ¿Dónde estabas? Tal vez, algo parecido. Pero nada, absolutamente nada. Si yo hubiera sabido lo que pasaba no me habría molestado tanto, pero me molestó.

Además, ¿qué eramos? ¡Nada! No había estado ahí cuando le necesité, y me confundió. Me utilizó.

Entonces me paré a pensar. Sí, aunque parezca que no, yo pensaba.

_Pero, si por ignorarle he acabado en este lío, ¿qué hago? No quiero buscar otro hombre... podría acabar igual... o peor... _

"Creo que necesita un viaje, Sra. Lovett."

"¿Otro?" no le había escuchado entrar ni era consciente de que había respondido.

"Sí... a Francia" susurró en mi oído, frotándome los hombros con suavidad. "Usted sola..."

"Sí... podría ser buena idea..."

La verdad, ahora que lo pienso, es bastante molesto que jueguen con la mente de una. El Dr. Frankell diría que es un trauma, bueno, por eso me ha mandado aquí, ¿no? Sí, es que antes he robado unos pantalones. ¿Sabías que las mujeres ahora visten como hombres? Al parecer nos rebelamos ante los hombres, ¡somos geniales! Tenemos que conseguir que lleven faldas, definitivamente. Y no sólo de un modo ritualístico, como en Escocia, sino en el día a día.

Pues cuando he 'mangado' los pantalones me han pillado. Unos policías altos y fuertes me han sacado a rastras y me han obligado a ir a comisaría, donde un muchacho que no tendría más años que yo cuando me convirtieron me estuvo interrogando. Yo les conté todo, la pura verdad, pero me tomaron por loca y me mandaron a un... 'psicólogo'. Han dicho que estoy trastornada.

Cuando se lo he contado al psicólogo, todo otra vez, que es más largo que yo qué sé, ha dicho que tenía el lugar perfecto para mí. Lo ha llamado 'psiquiátrico', pero en realidad es un asilo para enfermos mentales. No sé qué manía tienen de cambiarle el nombre a las cosas, resulta bastante irritante. ¿Es que no se pueden llamar a las cosas por su nombre?

Como sea.

Querida Eleanor: aquí va un apunte mental para futuros encuentros con _ellos_; **no. te. fíes. **Lo digo muy enserio, cariño. Los viajes siempre tienen trampa, casi tanta como el de la caja móvil policial.

Mira, cuando me fui a Francia durante unos meses no sabía que él vendría con nosotras. Creí que estaríamos a solas, tu y yo, paseando de la mano mental por los prados franceses. Cuando menos nos lo esperabamos apareció él, poniendo nuestro mundo patas arriba. De hecho puede que eso sea lo único en lo que coincidimos, alma gemela, en que nos vuelve locas.

Le pedí que me enseñara a leer. Ya que iba a estar todo el día pegado a mí y yo era analfabeta, no estaría demás pasar un tiempo juntos, afianzar lazos... comprendernos mejor...

"Está bien, tengo algunos libros interesantes que podríamos empezar a practicar, pero estoy seguro de que algo tan sencillo no será un reto para usted."

"Es muy amable por haberse ofrecido..." sonreí tímidamente.

Ah, sí. ¿Se me ha olvidado mencionar que fue él el que se ofreció? Claro, es que yo al principio me negué, tuvimos una pequeña pelea y luego, para disculparme, le compré una corbata y le pedí que me enseñara. Sí, algo así.

Pffff, se me va la cabeza. ¡Ya empiezo a parecerme a uno de esos locos! Mañana van a presentarme a uno, dicen que es como yo, que voy a sorprenderme. ¿De qué estarán hablando...?

¡Oooooooh! ¡Ahí viene mi comida! No me gusta nada que esté en esa bolsa de material... raro, pero sigue siendo COMIDA.

¡Y sabe bien! Casi me he tirado hacia ella, la pobre mujer ha tirado MI SANGRE, MÍA, HEREJE, al suelo y ha salido corriendo.

Puaj, puaj, me he comido un cacho de bolsa.

Mi sangre... recorre mi garganta... mis venas... oh... esto me recuerda...

"Sr. Todd" llamé tocando a la puerta del salón. Había vuelto antes de mi soleado paseo matutino y tenía muchas ganas de verle. "Sr. Todd, ¿sigue dormido?" Seguramente te preguntarás qué hacía durmiendo en el salón, pero es obvio, ¿no? Sólo había una cama. "¿Sr. Todd?"

Horror, eso me recorrió. Se me heló la sangre en las venas al verle, de espaldas, cubierto de sangre.

"¿Pero qué ha hecho?" musité cerrando la puerta.

"Váyase..." ese sonido gutural, de ultratumba, que ya había escuchado antes y anunciaba problemas, muchos problemas. Decidí ignorarlos.

"Déjeme ayudarle, por favor, sea lo que sea... Sr. Todd."

Se dio la vuelta y todo volvió a mi cabeza, de pronto todos los recuerdos se agolparon en ella, todo aquél tiempo olvidado. Esos colmillos, ojos rojos brillantes y agresivos, buscando algo que efectivamente sólo yo podría darle. Y no lo digo por fardar; ese conejo no parecía muy apetitoso.

Mi primera reacción fue correr, pero me quedé quieta. No, no podía traicionarle ahora. Sabía que era como Mathew, ¡tenía que serlo! Pero nunca me había hecho daño. Bueno, sí, alguna vez. Bueno, ¡vale! ¡Muchísimas! P-pero... era él... y sólo cuando se descontrolaba.

"¿Qué hace?"

"Hágalo."

"No pienso morderla."

"Ya me he destapado el cuello, _lo__necesita_, Sr. Todd. A mí no me importa..."

"Escúcheme, váyase, Sra. Lovett. Corra, dé otro paseo... luego... luego hablamos."

"No."

"FUERA" el cuello del conejo se partió en dos en sus garras y, entonces sí, corrí lejos, resbalé y traté de llegar al lugar más alejado que se me ocurriera.

La verdad es que no tenía a dónde, y tampoco sabía francés. La primera tienda que vi fue mi refugio. No tenía por qué estar allí, tampoco era una maestra en el arte de la lectura, pero esconderme entre libros me ayudaría. El olor de un libro siempre me ha reconfortado, aunque nunca los haya podido entender.

— Mmmmm... sabe a tipo A positivo... —vaya, ¿esa he sido yo? Me alegra saber que mi voz está mejor, ¡y tan joven! Quién lo iba a decir...

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3

Noto una falta de RR's últimamente snifff T_T Cada vez que no comentas un fic, un gatito muere... ¿podrás con eso en tu conciencia?


	20. Capitulo XX

**Capitulo XX  
**

* * *

Los libros de hoy día son muy claros, incluso usan diferentes letras. Jamás hubiera imaginado que una letra pudiera ser más nítida. Y las cubiertas, ¡qué cubiertas!

Pero se creen que soy tonta, ¿verdad? Son libros para críos. Piensan que sigo siendo analfabeta. ¡Pues no! De todas formas me viene bien para introducirme a este nuevo mundo, aunque no veo cómo Mike, El Hipopótamo Rosa puede ayudarme.

Nuestros libros sí que eran bonitos e interesantes. Yo empecé con cuentos como estos, el Sr. Todd solía empezar a leérmelos y luego me hacía repetir cada palabra, cada sonido y aprender a interpretarlo correctamente. La verdad es que era un gran profesor.

Nunca quiso contarme qué le pasaba, quién era. Necesitaba saberlo, en mi corazón estaba creciendo la incertidumbre y ansiedad que jamás había sentido con ninguna otra persona. Necesitaba saberlo todo de él, quería compartir cada cosa con él. Ni siquiera pensé en Tobías (la verdad es que me habían combencido de que era lo suficiente mayor para quedarse sólo unos meses sin dejar de trabajar). Pero el Sr. Todd no soltaría palabra, no quería que supiera nada del tema. Siempre que trataba de sacarlo a colación gruñía y se iba o simplemente seguía haciendo como que no me había oído.

"Hoy la dejaré descansar" me dijo un día cuando nos faltaba poco para volver. "Me ha entrado apetito y necesito estar a solas; espero que lo entienda" alzó una ceja dejando claro que era su última palabra del tema tabú. Siempre que se ponía así, tan serio y con palabras exactas era su forma de decirme que no le hablara en todo el día.

"Ya, entiendo, ¡tema tabú!" suspiré.

"Lea sola, dé un paseo. Sé que es capaz de todo eso."

"¿Está siendo sarcástico?" Ni siquiera me contestó, siguió adelante como si nada le importara. "¡Eh!"

Sin respuesta.

Suspiré, ¿y qué iba a hacer en todo ese rato? Tenía el pueblo más que visto y era más bien pequeño, no había nada de interés. Salvo, tal vez...

Esperé a que se hubiera ido y pasaran un par de horas, conociéndole estaría un rato pululando alrededor para vigilar que no me metiera en problemas.

Tras comer bajé a la librería y traté de hablar con los dueños, buscando libros sobre lo que él era. ¡Tenía que haberlos en alguna parte! Pero no me entendían, así que recurrí a los gestos. Señalé los colmillos, los ojos y el color rojo, y luego el cuello.

Chica, ni que me hubieran leído la mente.

Se asustaron y todo, se miraron y dijeron algo. Creo que insinuaron que esos no eran temas para una señora, pero el cliente es el cliente, y si yo quiero libros sobre ello ¡tienen que dármelos! Pena que aquí no se trabaje por el mismo método...

Los libros estaban en francés, obviamente, pero los dibujos eran clarificadores. Eso sí, mi barbero no se parecía para nada a esas monstruosas criaturas demoníacas, él era más del tipo... demonio monstruosamente atractivo.

"Buenos días, ¿tienen libros de póker?" preguntó un hombre algo mayor que acababa de entrar, cuando vio que sólo sabían francés, se lo preguntó en francés.

"Perdone" le dije. "¿Puede traducirme esto, por favor?" le señalé el libro.

"Claro. Uuhhhh... ¿este no es un tema poco indicado para señoritas?"

"N-no es para mí" mentira. "Un gran amigo de Inglaterra me pidió si podía llevarle un libro sobre... estos seres."

"Un amigo extraño, debe ser ese..."

"¡No le juzgue!" exclamé defendiendo a mi amigo imaginario, casi tanto como tú, Eleanor, pero yo sé que tu eres real. "Es un Pastor de Dios."

"Oh... comprendo" arrugó el entrecejo. "Perdone. Este libro trata de vampiros, según el título. ¿Es lo que busca?"

¡Vampiros! ¡Esa es la palabra que andaba buscando todo este tiempo! ¡Vampiros! Eso somos. Bueno, yo no lo soy del todo, ¡pero casi! Espera, ¿cuál era la otra palabra?...

"¿Vampiros?" ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

"Sí, chupan sangre, matan jóvenes doncellas virtuosas..."

"V-Vale... gracias"

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo; ¿y si el Sr. Todd estaba matando a una joven y pura chica allá en la lejanía? Me hubiera gustado leer el libro con más profundidad, pero uno de los dependientes le trajo al hombre el libro que estaba buscando.

"Tome" me dijo antes de marcharse, dándome una pequeña libreta. "Quédeselo."

"¿Qué es?"

"Lo llaman diccionario... ¿sabe siquiera leer?" preguntó preocupado.

"E-Estoy aprendiendo" miré la libretita por encima. "P-pero esto está escrito a mano... ha debido llevarle mucho trabajo. No, no puedo..."

"Créame, le hace más falta a usted que a mi" me hizo un guiño con el sombrero y se fue.

"Gracias..." musité tomándola como si fuera un tesoro entre mis manos.

De no haber sido por la libreta no hubiera podido preguntarles a los chicos cuánto costaba el libro, pero también me lo regalaron. Al parecer no querían material de ese tipo en su tienda porque creaba mala reputación, y me dieron unos cuantos más. "Baratijas" me dijeron.

Volví a la casa que teníamos alquilada y empecé a tratar de leerlos. Decían cosas horribles sobre el Sr. Todd y bueno, los de su raza. Después de vivir un mes con uno de ellos no me extrañaba, pero la verdad es que podían ser muy majos y agradables... cuando querían.

Para cuando hubo regresado me sabía los párrafos suficientes para asustarle durante un buen rato.

"¿Qué ha hecho hoy?"

"Bajé a la librería a buscar unos libros."

"Pero si usted no sabe francés" rió. Por un momento pude ver a aquél Sweeney Todd de hace mucho tiempo, antes de que pasara a ser... _esto_.

"Más de lo que cree" comenté seria.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí."

"Déjeme ver esos libros" y tan pronto había visto a mi Sweeney Todd normal vi a mi Sweeney Todd de los últimos meses en aquél tiempo. "Usted no sabe nada de esto..." gruñó.

"Mire" cogí el libro y abrí por la página que me había marcado. Empecé a recitar como un loro cada una de las palabras en una casi perfecta traducción al inglés. Su cara, si blanca, más blanca.

"Q-Qué..."

"No comprende, ¿verdad?" contesté a su pregunta no formulada. La verdad es que me deleité en su duda y confusión. Por una vez _yo _controlaba la situación. "¿Cómo puedo leer francés y saber todo eso?" señalé el libro levantándome.

"S-Sólo podría saberlo si fuera..." se tornó agresivo y me agredió con la mirada. "Pero no..."

"¿Cómo se siente no saber nada de repente?" avancé hacia él. "Ese es el sentimiento que yo tengo con usted siempre, ¡y ya me he cansado!"

"¿Pero qué ha hecho, loca?"

"¡Nada! Simplemente bajé y un inglés me lo tradujo, me dio una libreta y me lo he estado aprendiendo de memoria, ¿¡pero a que fastidia!" le señalé. "¿Por qué ese alivio?"

"Creía que usted había..."

"¿Qué?"

"Había sido..."

"¿Qué? ¿Transformada en vampiro?" suspiré cruzándome de brazos.

"No diga esa palabra..."

"¿Vampiro?"

"No la diga..."

"¡Vampiro, vampiro, vampiro!"

Admito que me pasé de infantil en ese punto.

Gritó y me agarró del cuello.

"E-Era una broma, corazón..." tosí.

"No. Vuelvas. A. Decirlo"

"¿... Por qué?" jadeé.

Me tiró contra el sofá.

"Mañana volvemos a Londres. Empiece a empacar." Tajante, seco y duro. Nunca le había visto peor.

Cuando recuperé la respiración normal comencé a cumplir sus órdenes.

—Venga conmigo —el médico es algo mayor, también. Me recuerda a ese hombre de la librería, pero no es él. No puede ser él.

Asiento y dejo mi libro de Mike, El Hipopótamo Rosa sobre la cama, que por cierto, ¡qué cama! Es una '_pasada_', como diría la gente contemporánea. Me compraré una para la mansión, son comodísimas. Es como estar en una nube. Son casi...

—Es aquí —abrió una puerta en la pared. '_Leches_', creía que era parte del hormigón, ¡pero no! Estabta escondida. Qué emocionante es todo esto... —. No sé si conocía este aspecto de su... ADN —su voz es tan respetuosa, tan... alejada. Me habla casi con miedo, como si fuera a comérmelo.

Mmmm...

¡Genial!

Al entrar me encuentro a un niño pequeño, jugando con un muñeco de... un material que ciertamente desconozco. En seguida me mira y puedo notar lo extraño en sus ojos, tan experimentados, que han visto tantas cosas... Son de un intenso color azul claro y brillante, como si de _'electricidad'_ se tratara. (Lo de la electricidad venía en Mike, El Hipopótamo Rosa, conste, ¡y lo he entendido!)

— ¿Quién le haría esto a un niño? —musito al comprender que es demasiado joven para poder procesar todo lo que habrá pasado.

—Tengo más de seiscientos años, joven —me dice el niño y pegó un brinco.

—No se asuste, cuando llegó aquí aparentaba cincuenta y cuatro años. El tiempo le ha ido haciendo más joven, como una cuenta atrás.

— ¿Cuánto lleva así? —pregunto asustada. Es lo que me ha estado pasando a mí, creo.

—Es parte del proceso... les ha pasado a muchos, al no alimentarse van invirtiendo el proceso hasta ser fetos, y entonces renacen completamente humanos. Al principio no entendíamos por qué, pero al parecer la naturaleza es sabia y es su forma de mantenerlos eternos por siempre —me dice el crío.

— P-Pero... esto es demasiado humilde, ¿es normal para todos ser inmortal? —inquiero dudosa. A la luz de estas revelaciones me explico algunas cosas.

—En realidad buscan serlo, pero no. Somos sólo leyendas, Margaret.

¿Te sorprende que sepa mi nombre? A mi no, siendo tan mayor entrar en mi cabeza es como un paseo por el parque, a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

—He encontrado un refugio aquí, ningún gobierno debe saber de nuestros experimentos ni que existo, ¿comprendes lo que digo? —asiento afirmativamente.

—¿Morirás?

—No consigo pasar la regeneración —suspira—. Algunos de los que volvieron al feto y salieron murieron al probar sangre humana; el aparato se reorganiza a su antigua función. Otros desaparecieron. No sabemos qué pasó con ellos.

—... déjame ayudaros.

_¿Esa eres tú ofreciéndote a ayudar, Eleanor? Increíble, creo que te has tomado algo raro con el desayuno._

—¿Cómo?

—He pensado que... tal vez... lo que os falta es actividad. Seamos sinceros, esas cosas de material raro no alimentan bien. Sé que es humano, pero es... demasiado frío. Nos gusta la caza, es nuestra forma de vida, ¡no puede venir en sobres! Eres... muy pequeño— observé—. P-podemos hacer una vida a solas... cuidaré de ti.

Qué raro en mi todo esto, pero no está en mi cabeza. ¿Qué me está pasando?

— Te sientes sola, Margaret. Has despertado en un mundo donde todo ha cambiado, no conoces, no sabes, y tienes miedo. No te asustes de tus palabras, tu debilidad no se debe sólo a la falta de sangre, ¿verdad, mi extraña y nueva canina amiga? —por increíble que pueda pareceter, Eleanor, el crío de dos años acaba de levantarse y anda tan adultamente como yo hace un rato hacia mí—. Apenas nos conocemos, pero creo que podemos confiar el uno en el otro —me ofrece su manita y le cojo en brazos.

Miro al doctor, parece que está llorando de alegría, pero no sé si es la emoción de ver dos criaturas completamente distintas ayudándose la una a la otra (que según he visto, en estos tiempos es algo completamente nuevo y difícil que ocurra) o porque por fin se va a librar de nosotros.

— _Es un poco trucha _—me comenta al oído en nuestra sintonía, y río.

— Creo que te daré de leer Mike, El Hipopótamo Rosa todas las noches, jovencito —me reí.

— ¡NOOOO! ¡Todo menos eso!

Hay que ver cuánto mal ha hecho ese libro y la cantidad de chorradas que me da por pensar por su culpa.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	21. Capitulo XXI

**Capitulo XXI  
**

* * *

El primer problema ha sido que no teníamos dinero. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de cambiar el sistema de libras? Me ha sugerido que venda cosas de mi casa y me he negado en rotundo. Son mis cosas, mis recuerdos, no voy a dejar que ningún mocoso de seiscientos años me dirija la vida. Además, ahora parece que tiene año y medio.

Esta mañana le he soltado en el parque para que haga sus cosas y me he parado a pensar sobre mi nueva vida. Este lugar está lleno de edificios enormes y apilados, ruido, miedo y desinterés. ¿Dónde quedaron los valores tradicionales? Esos monstruos de metal están por todas partes, el único lugar donde me puedo alejar de ellos es en mi antigua casa o en Hyde Park, donde ahora estoy. Es lo único que no ha cambiado tanto; puedes alejarte y alejarte hasta no ver ningun edificio ni escuchar un sólo motor.

Me he dado cuenta de que estoy viviendo en el pasado, eso no va a volver. Nunca podré ver la sonrisa de Tobías otra vez, ni de mis pequeñas... tampoco la del Sr. Todd. Por lo que sé, la mayoría deben estar muertos. Me pregunto si Tobías consiguió lo que buscaba. Me gustaría mucho poder ver a sus hijos y nietos, me alegraría ver que al final fue feliz.

Pero en esta ciudad nueva y a la vez conocida, llena de extraños y sobre todo, extranjeros, ¿cómo les voy a encontrar? Igual se fueron a vivir a otra parte, tal vez a Australia. ¿Sabías que en Australia hay gente que vive ahora? Sí sí, ¡y no son presos!

Tengo que empezar a labrarme una vida, tengo que encontrar mi pequeño refugio en toda esta locura. Mi casa está bien, pero... son demasiados recuerdos.

¿Quién grita? Oh-oh... me parece que un _niño _se ha cargado a otro niño... ¡y viene hacia mí! Un momento, ese es el vampiro del psiquiátrico, ¡con siete años más! Si es que tenía yo razón; la caza es el mejor remedio.

Está empapado de sangre, la gente grita y trato de imitarles.

_¿¡Pero qué haces! _Su pensamiento es claro en mi mente.

Han llamado a la policía, ha venido corriendo y se lo he dado, diciendo que no le conozco.

Es que me lo he pensado mejor; si voy a iniciar una vida no puedo hacerlo con vampiros cargantes.

Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo? Creo que debería buscarme la vida de alguna forma. No tengo necesidad de agua corriente ni electricidad, pero no estaría mal socializar un poco. Eso sí, tengo que ganar dinero en alguna parte, no pienso robarlo.

... ¿o tal vez sí?

Estabamos de vuelta a Londres, apenas me había hablado en todo el viaje. Qué diferente me siento a aquél tiempo, cuando yo era una marioneta. Ahora no lo voy a ser. Él hacía lo que quería conmigo, de hecho se acercó y empezó a hablarme. Me invitó a cenar (secamente) y a eso fuimos. Nos sentamos en un banco de cubierta con un bocadillo cada uno. No era exactamente la cena romántica que él había pensado, como me contó después, pero era un empiece.

"Quería darle esto..." murmuró casi tímidamente, tendiéndome un estuche. Al abrirlo me quedé sin palabras.

"P-Pero... Sr. Todd..." musité. "Esto tiene que ser muy caro..."

"Lo sé, pero no me importa."

A mí sí que me importaba, ¿de dónde había sacado tanto dinero para comprar un collar de perlas y diamantes? Tenía que valer una fortuna.

"Sr. Todd... cuando el otro día se fue a comer... ¿se lo robó a alguna joven?" pregunté dudosa, observándolo todavía en su estuche.

"... No."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sra. Lovett, se lo digo por última vez, no me gusta el tema."

"¡Pero tiene que aceptarlo!" suspiré enfadada. "Es parte de usted, no puede negarlo más. Cuanto más lo niega, ¡peor me trata! Tiene que normalizar esa situación."

"Es usted demasiado ingenua, se cree que el mundo es de color rosa y no se da cuenta de que soy más peligroso de lo que cree."

"Lo sé de sobra, Sr. Todd. Pero yo quiero estar con usted" fui tajante, levantándome también. La verdad es que no sé de dónde había sacado tanta valentía de repente, pero sentí que era ya hora de empezar a imponerme. "Somos amigos, y vecinos, y va a tener que empezar a hablarme de estas cosas si quiere que eso siga así."

"... es una pena que las mujeres no puedan estudiar."

"¿Qué?" me pilló desprevenida con el cambio de tema tan súbitamente.

"Hubiera sido una buena psicóloga" me guiñó un ojo dejándome con la intriga.

"¿Pero qué es una psicóloga?" le pregunté al aire, sin respuesta.

¡Eso es! Ahora las mujeres podemos estudiar, psiquiatría y psicología suena parecido, ¿no? Voy a informarme a ver si puedo meterme en la carrera, sería interesante.

Oh... pero no tengo ni dinero ni estudios...

Cuando llegamos a casa Tobías no estaba. Nos asustamos. Bueno, me asusté yo, pero luego conseguí asustarle a él. "¿Y si ha ido a la policía?" le dije. "¿Y si sabe lo suyo?"

"¡Claro que sabe lo mío, mujer histérica!" gritó tirándo cosas de su cómoda al suelo. "¡Porque él es igual que yo!"

"¿Q-Qué?" un balde de agua fría, _please_, que este no fue suficiente. Mi niño, ¿un vampiro? ¡Imposible!

"Sí, canino. Huele a perro que apesta..." no le entendía. "¿No viene ahí nada sobre licántropos?" señaló mi bolsa, supuse que se refería a los libros.

Sip, esa es la palabra que faltaba, licántropo.

"Emh... no."

"Son personas que pueden cambiar a lobo cuando les place, más bien es obligatorio en luna llena."

"Oh... por eso..."

"¿Por eso qué?" gruñó.

"A veces... en el mes venía a mi habitación, creía que era usted por cómo olisqueaba pero..."

"¿¡La ha tocado!" di un traspiés del susto.

"N-No... que yo sepa... "

Entonces le dio a él por olisquearme. Me hizo gracia la cara que ponía, parecía que estuviera buscando un cacho de carne en mi corsé.

"No se ría, esto es serio. Si la ha mordido o transmitido algo usted podría acabar como él en poco tiempo. Esos se vuelven locos, Sra. Lovett, LOCOS."

"Usted insistió en que lamiera mis heridas..." susurré amedrentada por sus amenazas.

"Oh, dios mío..." musitó alejándose. "Es culpa mía..."

"¿El qué?"

"Usted... no me di cuenta... ¿¡VE COMO SOY PELIGROSO!" tiró la tetera al suelo y le dio una patada 'suave' a la silla, rumiando algo. Ahora era mi turno de tranquilizarle y conseguir que pensara fríamente. Para eso estaba yo al fin y al cabo: primero me asustaba yo, luego se asustaba él y al final matabamos a todo Londres.

"Shh... piense... igual no se ha ido a eso... igual no me pasa nada..."

"¿Se ha sentido diferente?" me preguntó, sentándome en el sillón. Dios, era bipolar el hombre, de repente estaba calmado, luego histérico, luego incluso se preocupaba por mí. No conseguía entenderle del todo, pero sentí que esa era su verdadera forma de ser; impetuoso, impredecible y calculador.

"¿Diferente cómo?"

"Más caliente, fiebre, ganas de rasgar cosas."

"No, no. Nada de eso."

"Bien" se quedó mirándome a los ojos largo rato, yo no pude apartar mi mirada de la suya, era hipnotizante, tan... penetrante.

En ese momento supe a qué se llama 'Amor'. La verdad es que nunca lo había estado antes, no era más que una solterona entrada en años con una panadería famosa y un barbero diabólico. Había estado casada antes, sí, por conveniencia, pero Albert y yo no llegamos a nada; era demasiado vago para moverse en la cama, así que me quedé sin probar lo que era un matrimonio de verdad. A decir verdad murió poco después, y luego no había habido nadie hasta que llegó él y empecé a sentir esas cosas... Amor, eso era. Amor.

Y la verdad se sentía muy bien...

"Lleva el collar que le regalé..." susurró al rato. Asentí.

"Me lo regaló usted" añadí, aunque no dije que por el único hecho de ser regalo suyo lo llevaba, él me entendió. "Sr. Todd..." susurré bajando la mirada. "Quiero ser como usted..."

"¿Qué?"

"Me gustaría ser como usted... así podríamos estar siempre juntos... sé que es atrevido porque entre usted y yo no hay nada, pero..."

"No voy a hacerlo" se apartó asqueado de mi.

"¿Por qué?" musité dolida, ni siquiera pensé que me hubiera escuchado.

"¡Porque es peligroso, mujer loca!" me gritó. "Y horrible, ¿cree que usted podría matar a sangre fría y después drenar un cuerpo? ¡Usted es demasiado inocente para eso!"

"Pero ya hago algo parecido..." utilicé de excusa los cadáveres del sótano. "Sé que no será bonito... pero podríamos huir de aquí... Sr. Todd, yo quiero estar con usted..."

"Ni hablar."

"¿No quiere que estemos juntos?" claro, qué tonta. Había dado por hecho que él también me quería, mis recuerdos me confundían, porque siempre era tan seco, tan borde, y otras veces tan cariñoso y cuidadoso que no sabía qué pensar de él.

"C-Claro que quiero" sé que admitir eso le costó horrores. "Pero no así."

"Soy bastante mayor, Sr. Todd. No me queda mucho, y usted lo sabe" fui dura, pero era cierto.

"Si tiene veinticuatro años" suspiró. "Qué exagerada es siempre."

"¡La gente muere continuamente! Usted y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie."

"Mire, si llegara el momento en el que usted muriera de forma no-natural, entonces lo haré" me miró tan seriamente que tuve que aceptar el trato. Era mejor que nada, al fin y al cabo. Años después de confesó que cuando mencioné aquello se le habían erizado tando los pelos de los brazos que tuvo que ceder. "No vale provocarlo" avisó algo divertido.

"¡Claro que no!"

"No se ofenda mujer..." suspiró. "Vuelva a sus cosas, espero que Tobías no haga ninguna estupidez."

"Podríamos hablar un poco más."

"Largo."

Me sentí como un juguete usado; me quería, me desquería, me echaba, me quería a su lado, el cuento de nunca acabar del barbero diabólico de la calle Fleet. Por un momento deseé haber nacido en otra parte, un lugar lleno de cosas bonitas y gente que me quisiera. Era sólo una pordiosera en una llamada "ciudad" llena de pobres almas en desgracia que no conocían el amor de una madre, y los que lo conocieran, seguramente venían de otra parte. Creo que fue entonces cuando decidí abrir mi casa como residencia de jóvenes pobres, para que no se perdieran en las calles...

Vaya... esa sí que es una buena idea. Podría arreglar mi casa, los jardines, y abrirla como residencia para estudiantes, que ahora se lleva mucho. Hay muchas habitaciones, podría acomodar algunas y arreglar la cocina. Aunque me temo que habrá que modificar la estructura para el agua corriente y la electricidad, ¡o tal vez no! Se me ocurren miles de ideas, tengo que volver y anotarlas todas.

¡Podría hacerme rica! ¡_**Voy **_a hacerme rica!

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	22. Capitulo XXII

**Capitulo XXII  
**

* * *

En cuanto he pisado mi casa se me ha bajado el ánimo, lo único que quería era volver a mi habitación y refugiarme de todo el mundo exterior, de hecho he ido, he dejado el bolso nuevo en una esquina y me he acurrucado contra la pared. Me daba tanto miedo reabrir las verjas... y entonces ¡puff! Fui y lo hice en un ataque de valentía, ¿pero de verdad quiero vivir en este siglo XXI? No sé... es extraño, y me da miedo... tantas cajas andando, tanto metal, tanta gente...

Los pasillos parecen desnudos. No encuentro cosas a las que tenía mucho cariño e incluso he visto algunas pintadas de ese odioso spray moderno. No sé cómo voy a limpiar las puertas de madera antigua y labrada por mis manos. ¿Tendrán algún valor? Si es así podría dedicarme a labrar puertas, ganaría las libras suficientes para pagarme títulos y carrera. Seguiré investigando a ver qué me encuentro.

¿Por qué me quedé aquí encerrada en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no salí y miré y descubrí? ¿Por qué no seguí el curso del tiempo? Podría estar muerta en este momento y a nadie le hubiese importado, hubiera tenido una vida larguísima y probablemente feliz, pero no, decidí quedarme aquí...

¿Por qué? No puedo recordarlo, todo esto que he estado haciendo creo que me ha ayudado, pero no es suficiente. Tengo lagunas, debería encontrarle, él tiene que recordarlo. ¿Pero dónde se habrá metido?

Se debió enfadar al ver que no salía de mi habitación, creo que fue eso... no es que estuvieramos enfadados, es sólo... no sé, yo estaba muy triste por algo que pasó, ¿pero qué pasó? ¿Qué obstruye mi mente? Ya no es Mathew, ¿qué es? Ni siquiera es vampiro, y que yo sepa los licántropos no pueden bloquear nada, o al menos no tengo pruebas de ello, o no recuerdo tenerlos...

Me dirijo a las cocinas, a él le gustaba estar ahí. Pero como los jardines estaban muy sucios supongo que hace varios siglos que no pasa por aquí.

Anda, mira, se dejó su juguete en el suelo. Oh, qué pena... creo que estaba enfadado cuando lo tiró ahí. Se lo devolveré si le encuentro.

Puede que esté en el viejo orfanato, me he estado acordando de ese sitio varias veces durante estos años, pero al salir no se me ha ocurrido ir.

Cuando fundé la casa muchas chicas vinieron pidiendo ayuda, pero entonces pensé; ¿y los niños? ¿Qué será de ellos? Decidí construirles una casa un poco alejada de la mansión donde pudieran estar y vivir aplaciblemente. Empecé como con la mansión; mediante un pequeño cobertizo en el centro y acabó siendo una especie de internado de ladrillo.

Solíamos jugar. Recuerdo una vez que los niños trataron de bajar un nido del árbol, les ayudé pero los huevos estaban a punto de eclosionar, podía sentirlo. Les dije que lo dejaran estar pero insistieron en que querían quedarse un huevo. No me gustaba alejar a crías de sus madres pero acepté y les indiqué cómo cuidarlo, lo llevamos a casa y lo calentamos con mantas y un saco de semillas bajo una silla algo maltrecha, para que guardase el calor. Así fue durante unos días hasta que el polluelo salió y empezó a píar. Uno de los niños, el más sensible de ellos, estaba delante y lo tomó como su madre. Iban juntos a tooooodas partes, como si no hubiera uno sin el otro, hasta que un día un gato se comió al pajarito cuando iban andando por el patio, claro...

Madre mía... ¿ese es mi internado de ladrillo?

Cuando me acerco veo esas cajas de metal, niños bailando, riendo, jugando, y un montón de casitas alrededor. Han alargado la estructura con métodos semi-novedosos, porque para este tiempo son bastante antiguos. ¿Quién se hizo cargo del orfanato en mi ausencia? Tuvo que ser muy valiente, ¡y rico! Jamás pensé que eso fuera a resultar, ¡pero aquí está! ¿Cómo es que no han encontrado mi casa, sin embargo?

Los adultos me ignoran cuando paso a su lado, mas algunos de los niños me están señalando y ahogan su respiración, sus pequeños tóraces bloqueándose al verme. ¿Por qué?

—Madre mía... señorita... —un hombre canoso exclama al verme, entrecortado.

—No soy su madre —contesto bruscamente, ignorándole y observando lo que ha sido de mi colegio para niños. El hombre se ha quedado pálido con mi contestación.

—Perdóneme... es que es usted clavada a un cuadro del colegio...

—¿Qué? —ahora sí que me ha llamado la atención, le miro. Me resulta extrañamente familiar.

—Pero no puede ser...

—Enséñemelo —exijo, y me lleva. Los niños, los que supongo que son profesores, todos me miran casi asustados.

Al entrar en el hall no puedo más que comprender su reacción; las paredes están cubiertas de cuadros de gente que conocí en otros tiempos, gente con la que hablé, con la que compartí buenos y malos momentos. Aquí están todos esos cuadros que creí que me habían robado mientras dormía. No me lo puedo creer, esta vez soy yo la que se queda sin aliento.

—¿Pero esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?

— Por aquí —me señala. Al parecer todavía no lo hemos visto todo.

Me lleva al despacho del director, por el camino observo que el colegio no ha perdido el estilo antiguo de madera. Las luces son modernas y la calefacción también, pero sigue teniendo ese regustillo... _antiguo_. Al abrir la puerta veo con claridad que detrás de la mesa se alza un retrato casi totalmente fiel, bien pintado y juraría que cuidado con mucho cariño... d emi. Era yo, mi retrato de Navidad del siglo anterior al pasado.

—Increíble... —susurro—. Estaba aquí...

—¿Es familiar? —me pregunta el hombre.

—Emmm... —no quiero mentir. Yo soy yo, con mi '_porrón_' de años encima—. No.

—¿No? Pues son exactas... —sus ojos brillan con cariño hacia la pintura, casi como si fuera una antigua esposa.

—Soy yo —contesto mirando al cuadro, y él ríe.

—Eso es imposible, ella fue la fundadora del colegio, una pionera.

—Lo sé, antes era un orfanato —le contesto—. Cristina y yo solíamos venir a hacer de profesoras con los pobres niños que recogíamos en la calle, dos veces a la semana. Sé que las clases eran los Domingos, pero nosotras empleabamos los Jueves también, como extra. Solía haber un cobertizo detrás del colegio con pelotas y juegos, aunque la mayoría no tardaban en romperse. Por lo que huelo ya no se encuentra ahí... No se moleste en estar boquiabierto —le prevengo al verle—. Esto no puede salir de aquí.

—¡P-Pero es imposible!

— _Es _posible, estoy aquí, ¿no?

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	23. Capitulo XXIII

**Capitulo XXIII  
**

* * *

—Vale, vale, le creo —bosteza el director rato después cuando h terminado de explicárselo científicamente—. Entonces... ¿siglo XVIII?

—En parte, más bien siglo XIX —contesto mirando _mi _despacho, aunque no legalmente.

—Aún no puedo creérmelo...

—¿Me hará comenzar de nuevo?

—No se irrite, es una expresión —se asusta un poco—. ¿Cómo eran aquellos tiempos? Si no es indiscrección...

—No lo es; eran los mejores tiempos que han habido. Mejores que estos, al menos, todo cajas volando...

—¿Y su familia?

—Eso _sí _es indiscreto —mascullé.

—Lo siento... —le noto incómodo, sé que no le gusta estar en mi presencia, o al menos le hace sentirse inferior y distinto. Comprendo que a un Director no le guste, pero es la vida, chico, no se puede ser perfecto siempre.

—Bien, hablemos de mi dinero —ni siquiera está sentado detrás de su mesa, está en una esquina bebiendo whiskey o algún tipo de alcohol que no alcanzo a distinguir porque tampoco me interesa demasiado. He ocupado su silla, es _mía_.

—¿Dinero?

—Exacto, estoy viva, ¿no? Es MI colegio —¿cuándo me he vuelto tan fría?— y necesito dinero.

—Mire, ni aunque se pudiera demostrar que lleva tanto tiempo viva ganaría nada con este internado, dejó de ser su propiedad hace tiempo.

—Me la _robaron _mientras dormía. Mire, si no quiere una demanda, que estoy segura de que a día de hoy siguen vigentes, por robo y un sinfín de cosas (que ya me diría el abogado dado el caso) y por acostarse ilícitamente con la profesora de matemáticas en el cuarto de escobas del pasillo 1C —asustado lo tengo, anonadado— será mejor que me dé una asignación mensual. Tampoco pido mucho... de momento. Un pequeño gasto más.

—¿C-Cómo...?

—Se huele por todas partes. Bien, o me da lo que es mío o me quedo con lo que es mío, usted elige.

No había mucho donde elegir cuando le hice esa proposición hace unas horas, ha tenido que aceptar sin rechistar a cambio de '_preservar el orden mundial_', según sus palabras. Eso está bien. Con lo que me ha dado para este mes tengo suficiente para remodelar la casa a mi gusto. En realidad sería poco, pero levanté a mano ladrillo a ladrillo la mansión que está un poco más allá de este viejo internado, sus planos están en mi memoria grabados a fuego. No me será tan difícil limpiarla.

Eso sí, me llevará unos días.

Primero cojo unas tijeras de podar, empezaremos por lo más fácil y eso es arreglar el jardín. Algunos árboles siguen brillantes y vivos, pero muchos están podridos. Empezaré por talarlos.

No llegué a comprender el valor de las pequeñas cosas en la vida hasta mucho después de haber vivido, cuando apenas quedaban meses o años para el día de mi muerte. Recuerdo que cuando nos fuimos de viaje había dejado a Tobías al cargo de un pequeño brote de rosal que había adquirido hace poco por medio de una de mis vecinas. Estaba viva y fuerte, pero las plantas, al igual que los demás seres vivos, cuando son pequeñas son frágiles, por muy sanas que estén, así que le pedí que la cuidara en mi ausencia. Cuando regresamos el pequeño tallo se había marchitado.

"Oh, mire, Sr. Todd" suspiré con tristeza enseñándole la maceta. Ahora que Tobías no estaba me sentía terriblemente sola entre cuatro paredes. "Se ha marchitado... Toby debe de haberse ido hace días..."

"Eso parece" su interés era nulo, como siempre fijo en su ventana.

"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?" suspiré.

"No lo sé, Sra. Lovett. Estuvo aquí hace no demasiado, está tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... ojalá venga pronto" me sorprendió que echara de menos a Tobías.

"¿Lo dice en serio? Creía que no le gustaba."

"A nadie le gusta, yo lo que quiero es _matarlo_" estrujó su pañuelo con tanta fuerza que creí que lo exprimiría.

"P-Pero... si no ha hecho nada malo...-"

"¿¡Cómo que no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Él-...!"

"... sólo es un crío..." musité.

"¿De qué habla?"

"Creí que hablaba de Tobías" dije extrañada. Fue como un balde de agua fría cuando descubrí que el tema había derivado en otros derroteros hace tiempo. "¡Ya estaba pensando en el maldito Juez!"

"¡Pues claro!" vaya, parecía obvio.

"¡No me hace caso!" estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Me sentía tan sola ahí abajo, con esa casa tan grande, en el sótano, con cadáveres, en la sala, sola, en la cocina, cocinando... mi vida era un sin parar de obligaciones aquí y allá. ¡Sólo quería estar con alguien y un poquitín de ocio por una vez! Y como sabía que él no podía tomar té... o al menos no podía tomar las pastas...

"¡Perdone que no pueda soportar su verborrea todo el rato! ¡Al final acabaré yéndome yo también ahuyentado por su insoportable manía y necesidad de hablar de cualquier cosa distrayéndome de mis verdaderos fines, que no tienen nada que ver con usted! ¡Me acabará volviendo loco con tantas _tonterías_, me mandará a Bedlam!"

_Plash._

_Plash. Plash. Plash._

"E-Está bien."

No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no iba a tomármelo bien. Simplemente cogí mi plantita y me di la vuelta, pero antes dejé el collar sobre la cómoda en tanto silencio que pensé que no lo habría escuchado (hoy día sé que lo hizo).

En cuanto mis pies pisaron la tienda me rompí junto a la maceta. Me derrumbé en una silla, la joven planta cayó y se rompió en tantos pedacitos como copos de nieve en una nevada, y no levanté cabeza hasta bien entrada la noche.

No había nadie para alegrarme, nadia para consolarme, ni siquiera una mano amiga que quisiera escuchar mis penas. ¿Y quién iba a querer, de todas formas? Me sentía una peso muerto en las espaldas de cualquiera que se me acercara, no me explicaba cómo duraban tanto los clientes. Debían de estar drogados para soportarme.

Entonces la vi, y la vi con otros ojos. Estaba en el suelo, tan frágil, tan inocente, tan sola. Era como yo, un ser incomprendido que se había dejado marchitar a sí misma por la soledad que la rodeaba, y que siempre que había buscado un rayo de luz para sobrevivir habían echado la cortina, impidiéndoselo. Ella estaba peor que yo y necesitaba mi ayuda. Seguramente era la única con quien podía compartir mi dolor, aunque no fuera a obtener respuesta.

Aquella planta se convirtió en el eje de mi vida, aquél pequeño brote marchito, y se convirtió en la madre de las rosas de mi jardín, años después.

Y ahora, en mi destartalado jardín, lleno de malas hierbas y despojos, encuentro un pequeño brote entre la maleza, ni vivo ni muerto, al igual que yo. Juntas inicieremos una nueva etapa en nuestra vida, el legado de Rosalinda no ha muerto, y no morirá en vano; porque conozco el valor de las pequeñas cosas, el valor de una rosa.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	24. Capitulo XXIV

**Capitulo XXIV  
**

* * *

Cuando alimentas algo obtienes a cambio su más preciado regalo; en una relación la amistad, el amor y la compañía, en una planta su hermosura y satisfacción, de un animal su cariño. El jardín ha crecido de maravilla. Las rosas están más bonitas que nunca y los árboles están a punto de florecer. Unas gotas más de mi solución especial y ganaré el premio al jardín de año.

Es curioso, en cuanto he empezado a reformar mi jardín ha llegado gente a mi casa. Esto se ha llenado de vida, el ir y venir de las personas, los niños pasando al lado del muro, mirando con curiosidades al otro lado. Les he dado unas chucherías esta mañana, las he conseguido en la periferia de Londres con el dinero que gano del internado.

He quedado con el director en que no será para siempre; en un tiempo construiré otra casa cerca del colegio para que los niños puedan residir allí, aumentando así la oferta. Hemos hablado de la posibilidad de que entren niñas también para conseguir más diversidad. Estoy muy muy ilusionada con todos estos proyectos, mi querida otra-personalidad.

Y pensar que todo esto ha salido por causa de mi pequeña planta del pasado. Ella era todo mi mundo, me ocupaba de sus necesidades, hablaba con ella cuando me sentía sola, me hacía compañía.

Pronto revivió y se tornó en un gran rosal, todo el mundo preguntaba por ella, algunos incluso se interesaban por sus cuidados y dónde podían conseguir una planta tan hermosa.

Sí, conseguí buenos amigos gracias a mi pequeña amiga, pero el Sr. Todd no era uno de ellos. Me evitaba, no quería saber nada de mí. Ciertamente, yo no quería saber nada de él. Me había hartado de sus jueguecitos a ser un super hombre, me había cansado de sus dudas y complejos. Él no sabía mantener una amistad, su mundo se había visto roto dos veces y lo único que buscaba eran culpables. Nunca había sido muy hablador, su voz sonaba áspera de la falta de uso, pero cuando hablaba podías estar seguro del miedo y escalofríos que te inundaban.

Benjamin Barker, qué buen chico era aquél. Ése de los regalos y los gestos cariñosos. ¿Dónde se había metido? Se lo había tragado el demonio que llevaba dentro.

"Sra. Lovett, no se lo va a creer" Elizabeth me agarró de la mano y me tiró hacia la calle.

"Espérese, Sra. Wolffe, estaba regando mi planta..."

"¡Qué más da eso! ¡Se ha mudado un nuevo vecino!"

"Oh, venga, otro drogadicto, lo que nos faltaba" intentaba por todos los medios volver a mi sala con mi planta y mis cosas.

"¡Que no! ¡Mire!"

Elizabeth tenía razón, no parecía ni un borracho ni un drogadicto, pero yo bien sabía que no podía ser bueno si se había mudado a esa calle. En esa calle sólo había malas personas, y después de un par de relaciones fracasadas era mucho pedirme una tercera. Aunque claro, no era esto lo que Elizabeth pensaba.

"Es un crío" suspiré.

"Vamos a darle la bienvenida, Sra. De La Prehistoria" se burló.

"Está bien. ¿Sabe qué? Dejemos que se instale, le haremos unas galletas, Doña Asalta Cunas."

"¡Esa es la actitud!" sonrió empujándome dentro.

Aquella misma tarde le llevamos una cesta repleta de galletas de todos los tipos y sabores, a lo que nos recibió junto a su hermana con una cálida sonrisa y una buena taza de té.

Ambos parecían muy agradables, algo extraño para estar solteros ambos. Aunque claro, no eran mucho mayores que nosotras, ninguno habíamos pasado los vienticinco todavía, extraño para un hombre, difícil de creer para una mujer.

"Le dije que no son normales" le susurré a Izzy. "Tienen algo raro, no me fío de ellos."

"¿Porque le han gustado sus galletas?" se burló.

"Sra. Wolffe, por favor" reí. "Este no es momento para bromas."

"Oh, venga, Sra. Lovett. Han sido majísimos con nosotras, y esas pastas estaban... _deliciosas._"

"¿No le da vergüenza hacerme la pelota de forma tan descarada?"

"Me limito a presentar los hechos" a Izzy le gustaba hacerse la seria para escurrir bulto.

"Sí, sí, lo que usted diga. Voy a regar mis plantas y a hacer más empanadas."

"Vendré esta tarde. Usted que vive en frente tendrá un montón de cotilleos."

"Cualquiera diría que somos unas marujas, ¿qué va a pensar su marido?"

"Que tiene la mejor esposa del mundo, hasta luego" sonrió y se fue.

Era una chica muy jovial y alegre, una envidia para cualquier matrimonio decente. En realidad no vivía cerca de Fleet Street mas un día que había pasado cerca le había llamado la atención mi tienda, y a pesar de que no poseían mucho dinero había comprado algo periódicamente. Fue una de mis primeras clientes, aunque no empezó a hablar conmigo hasta que vio mi estupenda rosa, y desde entonces éramos íntimas amigas. No nos llamabamos por el nombre de pila por una broma en común que habíamos hecho tiempo atrás, cuando por fin hablamos por primera vez, después de horas y horas de observación la una a la otra. La verdad es que nos queríamos como hermanas.

"Sr. Todd, le he traído unas galletas" eran una galletas especiales.

"Sabe que no como de eso."

"Oh, sí, sí que come de esto" me bajé disimuladamente la manga para esconder la pequeña cicatriz.

"¿Qué ha hecho, loca?" me regañó. Ni siquiera tenía motivos. "No sé qué ha hecho pero sé que algo ha sido."

"Usted pruébelas, luego... Necesito que me haga un favor" le pedí, acercándome pero sin ser demasiado agoviante.

"¿Qué?" suspiró harto de mí. No había forma de contentarle, leches.

"Usted que tanto mira por la ventana y vigila mis pasos" le puse una mano en el hombro, a la porra. "¿por qué no me hace un favor y vigila a los nuevos vecinos? Creo que no traman nada bueno..."

"¿Como nosotros?"

"No sea tonto" le di un golpe indoloro en el hombro. "Pero algo raro tienen. Por fa, por fa, por fa..."

"Veré qué puedo hacer. Si viene, ¿puedo matarlo o prefiere seguir cotilleando?"

"Cotillear, por favor" le di un casto beso en la mejilla. "Disfrute de sus galletas."

Me largué corriendo antes de que pudiera quejarse.

Estaba amasando tranquilamente cuando escuché arriba un _¡Oh, Dios mío! de_ puro gusto, algo que acostumbraba a escuchar en mis clientes cuando probaban por primera vez las empanadas o _cualquier otra cosa_ con carne humana dentro de los ingredientes. Sonreí, porque sabía que había dado con la receta justa para él. Había pasado aquellos meses en silencio, subiéndole tés y alcohol, haciendo pruebas como si fuera un conejillo de indias, y ahora por fin podía darle de comer por un pequeño coste en la receta. Y si había suerte podía conseguirlo de otro sitio.

Oigo '_motores_', creo que es una furgoneta. Una furgoneta es una especie de caja alargada dividida en dos por dentro, que tiene colores y se abre arrastrando un lado. Es otra de esas que ruedan, las usan para cargar cosas. Son muy útiles, al parecer.

Sí, era una '_furgo_', el sonido del '_motor_' es inconfundible.

— Son las camas — un hombre bien formado viene a avisarme— . ¿Dónde quiere que las dejemos? — me apetece un bocadito...

—En la entrada, ya me ocupo yo.

—¿Seguro? Son muy pesadas.

—Sí, seguro.

—Muy bien, firme aquí, aquí y aquí —firmo los tres impresos y por fin me dejan. Si no hubiera sido por sus preguntas le hubiera invitado a entrar, ya me entiendes.

Es hora de pensar en la distribución de las habitaciones. Creo que conservaré la mía y sólo le cambiaré el colchón cuando los compre, arreglaré el dosel que rompí y limpiaré el balcón, pero no lo necesito ahora así que puede esperar.

Pondré más camas en cada habitación, está decidido. Antes solía tener a mis vírgenes cada una en una habitación, cada una poseía su intimidad intacta, como debe ser, ¡y son bastante amplias! Hay bastantes habitaciones, lo menos veinte, a tres o cuatro camas por habitación más algunas '_literas_' en otras (es un gran invento que te deja tener de dos a tres camas una encima de otras, apiladas como si fueran casas normales), podría tener un total de sesenta u ochenta plazas fácilmente. De ahí ya sólo sería anunciarme en algún sitio.

Tendré que reformar ligeramente la cocina y el comedor, al parecer a la gente le gusta comer en distintas plazas, como antiguamente. A nosotras nos gustaba comer todas en la misma mesa, como si fueramos monjas. Técnicamente, lo éramos, pero sin el rollo del pecado. Éramos más... humanitarias.

También podría habilitar zonas en el jardín. La verdad es que está vacío ahora, podría poner un laberinto de setos y una zona de '_barbacoa_'. Y la entrada, tengo que poner una recepción ahí. No me gusta modificar la estructura de mi propia casa, le quita encanto, pero es necesario. Trataré de tocarla lo menos posible, te lo prometo.

Y por lo demás... ya está. Les alimentaré, les daré un techo y una cama donde dormir cómodamente, a cambio ellos me darán su dinerito. Creo que será un gran éxito.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	25. Capitulo XXV

**Capitulo XXV  
**

* * *

Los ladrillos sirven para cimentar un edificio o para enterrar un cuerpo. Estos en concreto me están llenando de barro y cemento. ¡Es genial! Nunca me había sentido tan sucia y viva. Siempre que construyo algo me dan ganas de saltar y bailar, es tan súmamente divertido, la fatiga...

"Elizabeth, tenemos que terminar esto..." le recordaba por enésima vez.

"No puedes continuar así, Eleanor. Tienes que alimentarte al menos una vez al día, ¡no puedes continuar a este ritmo! ¡Te va a matar!"

"¿Qué más doy yo, monstruo de la naturaleza, cuando hay tantas chicas ahí fuera sufriendo calamidades?"

"Trabajas cuatro días seguidos y duermes uno, sin parar. Y por las noches cuando no tienes luz suficiente te vas a pasar 'calamidades' para pagar los materiales. _**NO **_puedes continuar así, cariño, déjame ayudarte..."

"Tú vete al emporio y gana dinero, así me ayudas."

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso..."

"Elizabeth, Izzy, eres humana, no puedes con eso" ella me regañaba, pero yo también sabía regañarla.

"Si encontrara el Sr. Todd..."

"No quiero saber nada de él. Ahora vete" fui fría y cortante. Estaba harta del temita, siempre recordándome que necesitaba más manos para levantar el refugio, pero no me daba la gana ceder. No había entendido al Sr. Todd hasta que me tocó a mí alimentarme de otros seres vivos, Elizabeth era mi ser vivo, y me dolía cada hendidura que le provocaba.

Ella tenía razón. Necesito alimentarme, este subidón no me durará para siempre. Llevo casi una semana sin probar bocado, sin dormir. ¿Dónde podría conseguir algo?

Déjame pensar. Normalmente lo conseguiría matando, pero ahora mismo no me apetece otra carga de culpa sobre mis hombros. Como recurso tengo al director pero... es _viejo_. Su sangre estará corrompida, no me servirá de nada... y la de los jóvenes, son tan pequeños, tan puros, su sangre es tan inocente...

No estoy dispuesta a cometer más crímenes, la del viejo tendrá que valer.

Voy a arreglarme un poco para no asustarle, que con estos pelos...

"¿Se puede saber qué le ha echado a las galletas?"

"¡Sr. Todd! ¡Estos son mis aposentos! ¡No puede entrar sin llamar!" estaba en camisón, imagínate. Tuve que correr a por algo con lo que taparme. Él parecía de piedra, estoico, le daba totalmente igual. Creo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"_Necesito _saberlo, Sra. Lovett, _qué _les ha puesto, no las he vomitado" estaba realmente asustado. ¡Asustado, mi Sr. Todd! Sonreí mientras me ponía la bata.

"Es un ingrediente especial, me alegro de que funcionara, me ha llevado meses descubrir la cantidad justa."

"Es usted..." achicó los ojos. "... por eso me sabían bien todos esos tés e infusiones, maldita pécora... es usted..." no sabía si estar enfadado o sentirse orgulloso, se veía en su mirar.

"¿Maravillosa? ¿Increíble? ¿Un genio? ¿Diría que soy mejor que usted?" me regodeé acercándome a él, casi riendo. Sus ojos hacían casi una rendija perfecta, ay que ver lo que le costaba a este hombre admitir una mini derrota.

"... sorprendente."

"Supongo que es su forma de apreciarme" sonreí. "Está bien, _gracias_. Seguiré buscando recetas para que pueda comer como una persona normal."

"Pero... ¿cuál es el ingrediente?" parecía desesperado por saberlo.

"Jamás podría imaginárselo" reí.

"Espero que no haya hablado con nadie. ¿Ha hablado con alguien? ¿Se lo trae alguien?"

"Oh, sí, sí. El tendero del mercado, cada semana trae ingredientes. Voy a comprarlos."

"No juegue conmigo" me agarró del brazo.

"No, no se preocupe que no he hablado con nadie. ¿Puedo ir ya a dormir?"

"C-Claro" a veces el Sr. Todd perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Estaba acostumbrada a ello así que no me molestaba en ponerme nerviosa cuando se me acercaba demasiado.

La verdad es que no es mala idea, ahora que lo pienso. Podría conseguir esos ingredientes, son muy comunes y acompañados de comida normal alimenta muchísimo más, aunque yo puedo comer comida normal, me vendría mejor hacerlo de la otra forma.

A todo esto, tengo que robar más ropa...

Recuerdo que el Sr. Todd insistía en acompañarme al mercado siempre que me veía salir, convencido de que había algo raro que le echaba en la comida. Y siempre que nos acercábamos a los ajos tenía que volverse a casa. Estaba muy enfadado porque no quería soltar prenda. Insistía en que tenía que ser veneno de ratas o algo así, porque no le cuadraba.

Una vez se sentó a comer su empanada delante de mi, observándome mientras hacía más.

"¡No puede ser!" se quejó tirándola en el plato. "¡Está tan buena que me distrae de distinguir los sabores!"

"Gracias" sonreí.

"Enséñeme cómo las hace."

"Ni hablar" de hecho, siempre que las cocinaba lo hacía en el sótano, porque está lleno de ajos y ahí no se atrevería a seguirme. "Por su fuera poco, le pedí un favor y todavía no me ha contado nada."

"Sra. Lovett, no hay nada extraño en ellos."

"No habrá mirado bien."

"Me está hartando, ¿sabe?"

"Sra. Lovett" me llamó Elizabeth, entrando de sopetón muy preocupada. "Tiene que venir, ha pasado algo en la casa de enfrente, necesitamos su ayuda."

"¿Lo ve?" acusé al Sr. Todd. "Ahora voy, deje que me lave las manos."

"La espero allí" se marchó corriendo.

"Si tan extraños son no quiero que vaya" me enganchó del brazo. "Sra. Lovett, no la quiero en peligro."

Sus ojos brillaban con preocupación y cariño, esa pequeña parte de él que no gustaba de mostrar a menudo. Le acaricié el brazo, en respuesta. Ojalá luego no hubiera ido tan mal, tan estrepitósamente mal. ¿Por qué nos enfadamos en realidad? No puedo recordarlo, está borroso, lleno de lagunas. Pero sé que no fue hasta después de la conversión. Ya llegaré a ello.

"No se preocupe, corazón. Esté ojo avizor, ¡y cuide de mi planta!" besé su mejilla para tranquilizarle y salí corriendo detrás de Izzy.

No había revuelo en la calle, cosa extraña si de algo tan extraño se trataba. Crucé con cuidado de que no me atropeyase ningún coche de caballos y subí las escaleras de la entrada. Una mano apareció y tiró de mi a la oscuridad. Me tapó la boca con la mano y me miró a los ojos, era Izzy.

"¿Está loca? El Sr. Todd está mirando desde el otro lado, si ve algo extraño vendrá corriendo."

"H-he tenido un problema..."

Subimos a las plantas superiores de la casa de los nuevos vecinos a que me contaran el problema, mas cuando vi el cuerpo inerte de un hombre en el suelo no hicieron falta muchas explicaciones.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?"

Habían estado teniendo una aventura. Izzy y mi vecino se habían estado viendo a espaldas de todos salvo de la hermana, que tenía sus propios problemas con un hijo bastardo. Ese hombre había sido contratado para pillarles _in fraganti_, al parecer lo había conseguido y habían tenido que matarlo. Ahora me querían a mí para limpiar los trapos sucios.

"Estan locos" les recriminé. "Acaban de meterme en el lío, si la policía se entera..."

"No sabía a quién recurrir..." sollozó Elizabeth refugiándose en los brazos de su amante. Suspiré. Total, uno más.

"Ma'e... ¿qué ocu'e?" el pequeño infante había conseguido salir de su habitación llamado por la curiosidad de la escena.

"Nada, cariño. Vuelve a tu habitación" lo besó tiernamente la madre, guiándole hacia la puerta.

"¿Tienen sótano?" pregunté cuando la hermana estuvo de vuelta. Ésta asintió, quedándose en la esquina más alejada de todos.

"Bien, iré a llamar al Sr. Todd. No dejen que nadie entre y mucho menos vea esto."

"¿Qué van a hacer?" preguntó asustada la mujer.

"Dirijo un emporio de empanadas, señora. La carne la molemos en el sótano."

"¿Va a...?" parecían horrorizados.

"Puede ser. El Sr. Todd sabrá qué hacer. Nos llevaremos esto y nunca habrá pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Van a estar consumiendo en mi tienda por los siglos de los siglos para pagarme esto."

"¿Es... necesario?" tragó hondo él, seguramente preguntándose si ese detective formaría pronto parte de las empanadas.

"Sí" fui rotunda, yo le echaba todas las culpas a él por seducir a mi amiga.

Cuando llegué a la panadería el Sr. Todd estaba mirando mi planta, casi embelesado y con la mirada perdida. Me dio pena distraerle. Aun así, el problema era urgente y no debía esperar.

No me acuerdo qué hicimos con el cadáver. Sé que a mi barbero le costó mucho no avalanzarse a comer delante de todos, y que una vez llegamos a nuestro sótano no pudo entrar.

Oh, sí, la cripta. La cripta llena de cadáveres templarios. Ahí lo enterramos, con ladrillos tapiando la entrada.

Rezamos para que nadie volviera a saber del pobre hombre.

Claro está, nos equivocábamos.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	26. Capitulo XXVI

**Capitulo XXVI  
**

* * *

Hay cariños inentendibles, cada vez soy más consciente de ello. Hay gente que se pasa la vida buscando al amor de su vida cuando el que realmente la ama es su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo puede una persona esperar tanto por otra? O esos amantes de los animales, son su única preocupación. Y qué decir de las jóvenes con ricos de edad bastante avanzada...

Por desgracia en mis tiempos se veía mucho de eso y no estaba precisamente relacionado con el cariño. La avaricia de algunas señoras era sólo comparable con la cantidad de empanadas que vendía en un mes, y puedo asegurar que eran unas cuantas cientas. Y al igual que muchas mi madre había sido una de ellas. Cuando concertó mi matrimonio con Albert creí que me moría; aquél sebo no podía ser mi marido, lo tenía decidido, mas ella no pararía de repetirme "es un buen partido, ¡posee una empresa". Eso nos hizo creer a todos, el muy desgraciado.

¿Empresa? Un cuchitril de tienda en la que dejó de trabajar al poco de casarnos, quejándose siempre de lo cansado que era cortar carne y cargar cajas. ¡Si pudiera ver lo que hacía yo! Por suerte ese cansancio mellaba toda su vida. Ni siquiera me rozó en la noche de bodas, durante la cual no supe si tener pena de mí misma o suspirar de alivio. Con una buena comida y un vaso de ginebra o té le podía tener contento todo el día sin que me molestara mientras _yo _trataba de levantar mi emporio, sin saber leer o escribir, el muy rufián no quiso enseñarme. Poco después la gota lisió su pierna, y finalmente murió, dejándome viuda, sola a cargo de una casa bastante grande es un barrio bastante conflictivo, y sin tocar.

Al menos me llevé eso.

Sin embargo, todo aquél tiempo conviviendo juntos había logrado que le cogiera un tipo de cariño... especial, distinto. Uno de esos que no se pueden explicar.

Hace unos días, mientras caminaba por la calle en busca de un '_cajero_' que atracar, vi un ejemplo claro de esto. Iba una pareja caminando no mucho más adelante, bien vestida, elegante y de notable posición económica, mas los problemas que tenían eran notablemente numerosos y sus personalidades eran muy dispares. Era imposible cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos, y sin embargo... ahí estaba el lazo. Casados por conveniencia y con un cariño profundo el uno por el otro.

Es un cariño de esos que no entendí entre Elizabeth y su nuevo amigo. No podía comprenderlo. Ella estaba casada con un tipo perfecto, tenía una vida muy feliz, ella misma lo decía, y a pesar de todo había ido a buscar el cariño de otro hombre. Claro que yo no podía comprender cómo era el cariño de un hombre puesto que nunca lo había tenido, para mí eran fantasías y sueños de una niña inocente, pero no podía ser para tanto como para tirar su vida por la borda.

No puedo parar de pensar en ellos. ¿Dónde se habrán metido? ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Habrá muerto alguno de ellos? Espero que no... Tuvimos muy buenos momentos juntos, también muy malos, y cada uno me ayudó tanto en una etapa de mi vida...

Pensando en esto me he comprado ropa y luego he ido por muebles. La casa ya está preparada y sólo hay que terminar de montar '_baños_' y salas de estar. Baños, ¿puedes creértelo? Ahora la gente hace sus necesidades en unas sillas muy raras de piedra. La verdad es que es la mar de cómodo, pero parece antinatural en muchos sentidos. Es como ponerse una bolsa helada alrededor del trasero. Es muy extraño. ¡Y yo que pensaba al principio que servía para regar las plantas!

"¿En qué piensa?" me preguntó el Sr. Todd, abordándome por sorpresa como siempre hacía. Se acercó por detrás. Yo sabía que en realidad sólo venía a ver cómo seguía la planta, últimamente insistía mucho en ella. Una vez me dio unas gotas de su remedio especial para mejorarla, y me hizo echarlas delante de él para asegurarse de que no las usara para otras cosas.

"En Izzy y el vecino" suspiré. "Sigue habiendo algo extraño en la relación."

"¿Le incomoda compartir secretos con ellos?" se sentó junto a la mesa, mirándome casi divertido. "No me mire así."

"No, no es por el _cadáver_" susurré la palabra "si es eso a lo que se refiere."

"¿Es por el adulterio?"

"¿Cómo se ha enterado?"

"No hace falta estar ciego para no verlo."

"Cuando no quiere se entera de todo" le acusé divertida, suspirando.

"Escuche, no todos los matrimonios son lo que parecen."

"¿El suyo no era lo que parecía?" casi me ilusioné.

"No, el mío sí que lo era."

_Vaya._

"El mío no" comenté volviendo a mis quehaceres.

"Se ha puesto muy seria de repente. ¿Tan malo era?" Ese día estaba parlanchín, se habría alimentado bien el día anterior, supuse.

"Sr. Todd, ¿qué me diría si le dijese que no tuve noche de bodas?"

"¿No tuvo? ¿En qué sentido?"

"Aquella noche no tuvo demasiada diferencia de mis noches hoy día."

Se quedó completamente en silencio. Eleanor, tendrías que haber visto su cara, era un poema. Miraba al suelo como si tratara de comprender mis palabras, destriparlas y diseccionarlas. Creo que no acababa de entenderlas completamente.

"¿Me ha comprendido?" pregunté preocupada unos minutos después, pensando que igual se había ofendido y todo. "Perdóneme, no era mi intención incomodarle. Eso ha sido completamente inapropiado" recogí la bandeja de empanadas encabezándome hacia la salida.

"No..." le escuché murmurar. "De hecho, explica muchas cosas."

"¿Ah, sí?" no sabía si sentirme dolida. ¿Es que era tan rara en todos los aspectos?

"Su sangre" _Ah _"era demasiado... inocente, cuando la toqué por primera vez."

"¿Eh?"

"Claro que... desde entonces ha cambiado bastante, aunque no en esencia. Sigue teniendo... esa textura. Por eso quiero que tenga cuidado cuando sale."

"¿De qué habla?" la mitad de las cosas no las entendía.

Pero entonces vi su cara, esos ojos vacíos, pensativos. La había visto antes, en una de sus llamadas 'epifanías', aunque yo solía llamarlas _idas de olla_.

"¿Por qué no come algo? Le sentará bien. Lo suyo está debajo de la encimera."

"No se me ha ido la cabeza. Es difícil de explicar."

"Mire... por más que me interese este tema está dando demasiados rodeos y tengo cosas que hacer, así que... esta noche hablamos, si es lo que quiere, y me lo explica con detenimiento."

"Claro, como quiera" se levantó y se fue, con cara de espanto, la misma que se me había quedado a mi cuando había dejado _de verdad _el tema correr sin obsesionarme.

Nunca he sido tan fuerte como en aquél momento, ni siquiera ahora que me veo rodeada de aparatos que no comprendo ni puedo controlar. ¿Has visto esa caja que se ilumina? ¡Tiene personas dentro! No veo cómo puede ser mejor que matarlas, las encogen mediante magia y las esclavizan a esa caja obligadas a hacer lo que unos tíos que se llaman '_Guionista_' (sí, ese es su nombre, al parecer todos se llaman igual) quieren que hagan para divertirnos a nosotros. Y lo que es peor, ¡tienen dobles! ¡Están en todas las cajas del mundo! Es horrible. Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez. Salté con todas mis armas y tiré la cajita plana y negra contra la pantalla del '_televisor_', chisporroteó y se apagó. Había conseguido liberar a unos pobres.

Hablando de magia, hubo una vez, bueno, el mismo día que recordaba antes, en el cual fui con Izzy a una feria en el centro de Londres. Venían magos, el circo, y demás parafernalia interesante. Como siempre buscaba especias para mis empanadas cuando a Elizabeth le llamó especialmente la atención una pequeña tienda de tela color morado en el centro de la plaza, oscura y misteriosa. Me obligó a entrar con ella. Como siempre ella me incluía en sus líos.

"Bienvenidas, ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?"

Una anciana gitana se encontraba tras la pequeña mesa en el centro. Decorada con lucecitas y estrellas de metal la tienda daba la sensación de ser acogedora aunque terriblemente sospechosa. Los utensilios y supuestos ingredientes no se parecían nada a los míos, al menos.

"¿Quieren que les lea el futuro?"

"Ohhhh, sí, por favor" suplicó Izzy.

"Sra. Wolffe" llamé su atención, pero me ignoró y me obligó a sentarme. ¿Dónde estaba mi valentía? La que había usado esa mañana, la necesitaba ahora.

"Ella primero" suspiró.

"¿Qu-Qué? N-No..."

La bruja sacó sus cartas y las extendió sobre el tapete, después tomó mi mano e hizo algunas comprobaciones sólo para volver a tirar las cartas asustada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" me preocupé. Realmente no quería saber mucho ni tener nada que ver con esto, no después de conocer al Sr. Todd y saber que estas cosas podían funcionar.

"Sus destinos están llenos de sangre, señoritas."

"¿Qué?" mi amiga se asustó. ¡Por fin!

"Hasta ahora ha sido un pequeño trabajo, mas pronto lo usarán para sobrevivir. La noche caerá sobre sus vidas cuando la bestia peluda ataque y sus colmillos se hundirán en su alma al tiempo que ésta desaparece. Muerte y destrucción, es lo que ustedes tres llevan."

"S-Sólo estamos dos" tembló Wolffe.

"La prudencia no les llevará a ningún sitio."

Ella no podía entender, y aunque yo tampoco había comprendido todo veía por dónde iban los tiros.

"Sólo es una vieja loca" la hice levantarse. La mirada que la gitana cruzó conmigo no fue precisamente de odio, sino más bien de 'ten cuidado, querida. No sabes lo que te aguarda.'

No, realmente no lo sabía.

Dándole todavía vueltas todavía a lo sucedido por la mañana en la tienda, y después lo que pasó en la tarde, llegó la noche. La soledad de la casa no acompañaba a las paranoias que surgían en mi cabeza al quedarme sola. Todavía podía recordar al maldito vampiro aprovechándose de mi sangre y teniéndome encerrada, comiendo basura. Era en momentos como ese en los que mi obsesión tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo y me sentaba sola en una esquina, observando cada sombra. Por más que intentaba concentrarme en mis problemas resultaba imposible, mi mente estaba más pendiente del entorno.

Y el el sótano no era precisamente acogedor. Tampoco importaba demasiado. La soledad, la soledad era lo peor. Desde la marcha de Tobías me había sentido tan sola en esa casa tan grande. El Sr. Todd hacía compañía, sí, cuando quería. Normalmente no podía contar con él, e Izzy había decidido pasar más tiempo con su _amante_. Durante las horas de trabajo se trataba más de aguantar que de charlar, y aun así nadie quería charlar con la panadera. Salvo Izzy, claro.

Escuché un ruido a lo lejos, como un maullido. No sabía qué era pero salí corriendo y gritando del sótano, buscando un agujero donde esconderme.

"¡Sr. Todd! ¡Sr. Todd!" grité, escaleras arriba. "¿¡Qué ha sido eso!"

En la barbería pude ver claramente que mis miedos eran infundados, el gato estaba allí y había sido un maullido.

"¿Qué hace?" pregunté acercándome, a cada paso que daba más segura de que no me iba a gustar nada. "¿Es eso un gatito? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué le ha hecho?" se lo quité de las manos y me gruñó como una bestia.

El mordisco que le había metido a la pequeña bola de pelos era bastante grande. Lo aparté de mi vecino antes de que se lanzase a por uno de los dos, mientras el cachorro temblaba y lloraba en mis manos. Podía notar cómo iba muriéndose poco a poco.

"¡Sálvelo!" exigí estirando las manos hacia él. "¡Vamos!"

"Démelo..." su voz no era humana, algo me dijo que quería comer.

"No, he dicho que lo SALVE."

"DÉMELO Y VAYA ABAJO" de un zarpazo pudo quitármelo y de otro me echó de la estancia

Temblando yo también bajé las escaleras, con mucha más parsimonia que antes, y una vez en mi tienda busqué un vaso y ginebra donde ahogar mis penas.

"Sra. Lovett" una voz a mi espalda me asustó. Menudo di-ita que llevaba encima, con todo el mundo asustándome. "Se pondrá bien, espero" dejó un paquetito encima de la mesa.

"S-Se ha movido. Ha dado una patadita..."

"Claro, es un ser vivo, y tiene piernas" rió. "Me temo que he tenido que... convertir al pobre animal. Se está muriendo ahora mismo."

"¿Vivirá? Quiero decir, renacerá... ¿como usted?"

"Déjeme ver eso."

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la herida que me había regalado el Sr. Todd al echarme, pero por cómo escocía al desinfectarla podía dar fe de que ahí se encontraba.

Se sentó detrás de mí en silencio y empezó a curarme la herida tras yo tomar al gatito y acariciarlo para que se tranquilizara durante el proceso.

"No puede acercarse a mí cuando me alimento, Sra. Lovett" susurró vendándome el hombro con suavidad. "Soy muy peligroso. Mire lo que le he hecho, imagínese qué haría si me alimentara de usted. Podría matarla."

"Eso es una tontería. Era lo suficiente consciente como para entender lo que le estaba pidiendo" me quejé. Palmeó mi espalda al tiempo que acababa.

"Lo que trataba de decirle esta mañana está estrechamente relacionado con esto, Sra. Lovett. Su sangre tiene buen sabor, de por sí, pero que sea... tan _virtuosa_... eso la hace más apetecible para los depredadores."

"Sabe que no soy un ciervo, ¿verdad?" reí debido a su jerga.

"Para nosotros es como si lo fuera."

"Entonces, si yo dejara de ser... _virtuosa_... ¿usted podría alimentarse de mí?"

"Igualmente no, pero si llegara el caso sería más fácil" se había cogido una empanada de las suyas y estaba disfrutándola en ese mismo momento. Me parecía irónico.

Le miré comer en silencio, meditando sus palabras y formándose una idea en mi cabeza.

"Ah, no, Sra. Lovett" dijo de pronto mirándome muy asustado. "No pienso consentir que se venda de esa forma por una tontería como es ésa." Reí, qué ideas tenía este hombre. ¿Qué se habría pensado? Si soy un angelito... "No, no me mire así. Sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo."

"Podría ocurrir de manera natural."

"Su marido no querrá que yo esté cerca, hágame caso."

"No necesito un marido."

"Le repito que no quiero que se venda."

"¿Y por qué he de venderme o siquiera necesitar un marido?"

"Porque son los únicos modos."

"¿Y usted?"

"¿Yo qué?"

"Usted es hombre, yo soy mujer, nos conocemos de hace mucho, hemos compartido muchas cosas..."

"Ni hablar" se levantó de golpe, entre asustado y divertido. Notaba que una sonrisa se mostraba en su cara pero al poco se iba, y luego volvía. "No, no... jajaja... no, eso es imposible."

"¿Por qué?" me levanté yo también, ofendida. "¿Tan repugnante le resulto que ni se le ocurre pensar en un mero _trámite _por su bien?"

"¿Pero se da cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo, corazón? Eso es algo muy personal, demasiado íntimo para nosotros..."

"¿Qué tiene de especial? Sólo es... eso y ya está, es muy poco tiempo."

"... Usted acabaría enamorándose y me pediría que le respondiera y yo no podría hacerlo hacerlo. ¿Poco tiempo? Cielo, conmigo es _mucho _tiempo, desventajas de nuestro cuerpo. ¿Comprende?"

"Puedo aguantarlo" permanecí estoica.

"No, no puede. Hágame caso, déjelo estar. Además, imagínese que nos gustase o que quisiéramos repetir varias veces... si usted resultara embarazada, el niño sería... bastante amorfo."

"¿¡Cómo que nuestro niño saldría amorfo! ¿¡ESTÁ LLAMANDO MONSTRUO A NUESTRO BEBÉ!"

"¿Se da cuenta de que ni siquiera está embarazada?"

"¡Cómo se atreve a insultar a nuestro hijo de esa manera!

"Déjelo. Puedo pasar sin su sangre."

"Pues no lo parece, no para de coger las empanadas que yo le hago."

"¿Qué?"

"Sr. Todd, esas empanadas llevan ajo y sangre. Sí, _ajo _y sangre, y es mi sangre, no la de cualquiera. Y si no se ha dado cuenta tiene dos más en la mano."

Nunca me había pasado, mas en aquél momento creo que tuve un momento de vampirismo. Por sus ojos pude ver perfectamente lo que pensaba; '¿Pero qué depravación es ésta?' al tiempo que miraba mis aperitivos con una expresión nueva.

"E-Está loca."

"Bastante, sí, pero no tanto como usted."

"Mire..." respiré hondo, pero no dijo nada.

"Le avisaré si hay cambios en Bolita."

"¿Bolita?"

"Bolita de pelo" me di la vuelta y me fui al salón. No quería hablar más con él, casi todas sus palabras me habían resultado ofensivas, como siempre que trataba de expresarse conmigo. ¿Por qué no podía hacernos un favor a ambos?

"¿Bolita de pelo? ¿El gato?" le escuché preguntar. "¿Sra. Lovett? ¿Hola?"

La vieja tenía razón, la bestia peluda había atacado, pero no me había atacado a mí ni me había clavado nada. Pensé que tal vez se había equivocado en su lectura y lo mejor era pasar del tema.

Bolita durmió en mis brazos toda la noche, temblando y sacudiéndose nervioso. Traté de tranquilizarlo hasta quedarme dormida yo. Fue un cariño extraño el que cogí por ese animalito, uno de esos que no se pueden comprender.

Pero que ahí están.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	27. Capitulo XXVII

**Capitulo XXVII  
**

* * *

Me pregunto si acabará alguna vez esta existencia, este sin vivir que me tiene amarrada a mi cuerpo físico, para vivir, para sufrir y padecer. Empiezo a pensar que más que un don es una maldición con ciertas ventajas. Durante la vida nos pasamos temiendo el momento de la muerte, el más allá, qué pasará, qué será, y ahora estoy muerta, pero viva, no paro de pensar en el momento en que todos mueran y yo me quede sola. Para nosotros la muerte será un alivio, para los demás, la muerte es un castigo. A veces me pregunto si siquiera soy real, si alguien puede verme, ¿cómo pueden reaccionar al tenerme cerca? ¿Cuando les hablo?

El Sr. Todd es más inteligente que yo, él lo supo en cuanto despertó a esta nueva existencia. Su amargura consiguiente fue el resultado de profundas reflexiones como las mías, pero yo no podía entenderlas porque simplemente no lo estaba viviendo.

Ahora comprendo que cuando no quería tocarme, cuando no quería sentirme, tomar de mi su único alimento o convertirme a lo que somos no era porque yo le resultara repugnante, sino porque sabía que yo tenía derecho a morir, como todo el mundo, y él me estaría privando de ello. Temía que si se alimentaba de mí, me tocaba o se acercaba emocionalmente yo saldría malherida y me perdería antes de tiempo. Eso es lo que pensaba y no supe verlo.

Es curioso, cuando veo a todos estos críos, estudiantes de universidad, turistas... pienso exactamente lo mismo. Tienen derecho a vivir, envejecer, ser felices. No puedo acercarme demasiado o acabaran igual que yo. Si te acercas a un humano acabas afectándole.

Empiezan a caer los primeros copos de nieve, creo que hace eones que no veía unos tan bonitos. Una mañana de invierno me había levantado y los había visto en mi ventana. Cubrían ya toda la calle para cuando desperté. Me había dado cuenta porque Bolita no estaba en el alfeizar durmiendo, como a él le gustaba, sino en mi regazo al amanecer aquél bonito día. El pobre estaba helado pero poco a poco había entrado en calor.

"Vamos, lindo" acaricié su cabecita llena de pelos, con cariño. Él me miró con sus ojos rojos, siempre tan escalofriantes con atisbo de agrado. "Hay mucho que hacer."

Bajó de la cama con un grácil salto y empezó a perseguirme por toda la casa, como siempre. Era el gato más bueno y listo del mundo, me ayudaba bastante en las tareas y su única necesidad no me costaba dinero. El único problema eran sus ojos. La gente temía a mi gato porque no era normal, sus ojos hacían que la sangre en sus venas se congelara, y el tamaño de sus colmillos era desproporcionado para un cachorro de esa edad. La verdad era que había muerto la noche de la discusión y no había logrado reponerse de ello.

Pero bueno, a mi me daba igual, seguía siendo mi cachorro, el único con el que podía jugar y desahogarme dado que el Sr. Todd llevaba unos meses desaparecido. Sí, completamente ausente desde la discusión. Había pasado dos días en silencio en la barbería y después ya no estaba ni de cuerpo presente.

"No toques eso, bicho" le dije a Bolita, apartándole. "No son para ti."

Me miró suplicando que le diera una empanada, pero negué con la cabeza y refunfuñó. Saltó del mostrador y se fue a una mesa a asesinarme con la mirada por negarle comida.

"Luego, ¿vale?"

"_Hmpf."_

"Pronto será Navidad y comerás todo lo que quieras."

"_Miii" _se levantó de inmediato, para Bolita la comida era como un premio, y una promesa de ese tipo era motivo de alegría para él.

Saltó de mueble en mueble hasta el alfeizar donde le tenía colocada la pequeña regadera. La cogió entre las mandíbulas y trotó hasta la rosa, a la cual regó.

"Ese es mi nene. Ven, precioso" bandeja en mano empecé a descender las escaleras seguido de mi fiel e incansable amiguito. Cogí el plato de su comida y miré alrededor buscando algo que darle; "Me temo, Bolita, que la ausencia del Sr. Todd por fin ha provocado una falta considerable de cadáveres. Pronto tendré que comprar carne."

Me corté el brazo y rellené su plato para que pudiera comer.

"Eso no sanará así" una voz en las escaleras me hizo darme la vuelta.

"Tobías" susurré. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Avisarla."

"¿De qué?" palpé la mesa sobre la que me estaba aplastando yo sola en busca de un cuchillo o algo con lo que defenderme.

Estaba pálido, demacrado, con el pelo revuelto y sucio y una cara extraña, casi amorfa. Su nariz, estaba... arrugada, replegada, y su boca...

"De él."

"Oh, Dios mío" gemí cuando salió a la luz. Bolita le siseó, arqueándose para saltar en cualquier momento.

"Sé que cree que soy un monstruo, pero créame; no es así. Lo es él, la está manipulando. Me ha estado manipulando."

"Tobías, cariño, no estás bien. Deja que te cuide" supliqué llorando. "Sube, todo puede volver a ser como antes, yo... p-puedo explicarlo..." me refería al sótano, claro.

"No sabe a lo que se enfrenta."

"Sí, sí que lo sé, amor..." intentaba tranquilizarle, podía verle hiperventilar y sudar a través de la suciedad que cubría su...

"No sabe el monstruo que es. No sabe lo que ha hecho."

"¡Sí lo sé!"

"¿Y si lo sabe por qué no hace nada? Si no va a protegerse usted, tendré que protegerla yo."

"E-Escucha... has pasado mucho tiempo en la calle... ¿por qué no subes arriba a descansar? Iré en un momento."

"No, le avisará, lo sé."

"Ni siquiera está aquí" sollocé desesperada. "No sé de qué hablas."

"No hace falta que esté por aquí" levantó la mano y me agarró el cuello. Sus largas uñas se clavaron en mi piel como ahujas.

"Tobías, por favor. No estás bien... déjame ayudarte..."

"No volveré a ser su marioneta."

Se acercó y atravesó mi cuello con un mordisco doloroso, mucho más doloroso que los del Sr. Todd. Era como si muchas cosas punzantes me atravesaran, me hacía daño. Su mandíbula era más grande, más fuerte. La sangre corría por mi cuello buscando un lugar por el que poder volver a su camino original, pero no lo encontraría. Ni siquiera la estaba tomando. ¿En qué clase de ser se había convertido mi hijo? ¿Y desde cuándo lo era?

Noté sus manos buscando algo en mi espalda.

"¿Qué haces?" gemí muerta de dolor, golpeándole en el hombro. "Suéltame, ¡que me sueltes he dicho!" lloré, tratando de resistirme, mas su abrazo era de hierro. "Por favor..."

"Se lo dije muchas veces..."

"Esto no está bien, no quiero esto, ¡eres mi niño!" Bolita saltó sobre su espalda garras por delante, dispuesto a matarle por lo que pude ver, pero simplemente rebotó, cayendo al suelo inconsciente del cabezazo, con los dientes totalmente partidos. Toby ni se inmutó.

"Tantas veces..."

Podía sentirlo, mi alma tiraba la toalla mientras sus manos traviesas buscaban algo más de mi cuerpo que alimento. Rogué al Señor que no fuera demasiado doloroso y que por favor pasase rápido. No podía imaginarme que la primera vez fuera a ser así.

"La señorita ha dicho que la suelte" gritó apartándole de mí.

Como si de un perro se tratara Toby salió corriendo.

"Venga, le curaré eso."

"G-Gracias."

—El baño de arriba no funciona.

—Perdone, ¿qué? —salgo de mi ensoñación. Un chico lleva un rato hablándome y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta—. ¿Qué pasa? —voy a adoptar una postura más informal para atender al '_chaval_', tengo que parecer normal.

—No funcionan los baños de arriba —suspira.

—'_O.K_.', en seguida llamaré a alguien —suspiro yo también, viendo que se va. Oh, se ha dado la vuelta, ¿qué ocurre ahora?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta. Eso sí que es una sorpresa, ya nadie se interesa por nadie en esta época.

—Sí, sí... —sonrío.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy en...

—La 201, lo sé —sí que lo sé, me sé todas las finanzas de memoria. Como para no acordarme del '_tío_' que quería meter una iguana en el cuarto.

—Vale —me sonríe yéndose—. Buen día.

—Sí, lo mismo te digo.

Sé que he estado un poco fría, pero no quiero arriesgarme con nadie. El '_chaval_' es majo, le he visto merodeando por aquí y allá bastante concentrado. Algunas veces me miraba mientras jugaba con uno de esos cacharros que brillan. Son horribles, ¿sabes? ¡Salen voces de ellos! Terrorífico. La primera vez que vi uno pegué un grito, lo tiré al suelo y lo pisé como si fuera una cucaracha. ¡Se parecen a una cucaracha! Doy fe de ello, las de mi tienda eran así. ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel para encender a una persona en una cajita así?, pensé la primera vez. Luego me explicaron que, al parecer, mediante una magia llamada '_satélite_' se abre un ahujero espacial y puedes hablar con otra persona aunque esté en la otra punta del mundo. Ojalá hubiera tenido uno para hablar con Benjamin mientras estaba en la cárcel. Podría haberle metido por ese ahujero y hacerle venir a mí mucho antes. Ahora me he agenciado uno, la verdad es que son bastante cómodos de utilizar, y tienen unas '_aplicaciones_' muy, pero que _muy_ divertidas_..._

Eso sí, me he negado en rotundo a poner más cajas luminosas. Ni '_teles_' ni '_ordenadores_', ¿qué pasa? ¿No pueden ordenar las cosas ellos solos? Encima tendría que pagarlo yo, '_no te fastidia_'... esta casa es rural, así figura en el folleto. Además, les viene mejor para estudiar concentrarse sin chismes o aparatos de esos.

De momento sólo estamos cinco, para probar. Está el muchacho de la iguana, es majo y estudioso y apenas se queja. Se fija bastante en las cosas y le he visto leyendo varias veces en la biblioteca, fue el primero en asombrarse con ella, aunque han venido hasta periodistas para documentar todos los libros antiguos que tengo por aquí, algunos incluso desconocidos. Luego hay una muchacha un poco pija y estirada. No para de traer amigas a las habitaciones, ya le he dicho que como rompa algo pagarán tres veces su valor. Luego hay una pareja de extranjeros que están buscando algún lugar donde vivir. Son agradables y muy reservados, apenas les he notado, y el último invitado está por llegar. Sé que al menos dos se quedarán para el resto del año, pero no sé nada del último. Me pregunto cuál será su historia.

Por ahora estoy cocinando yo, también. Eso sí que les ha dejado boquiabiertos. Les he preparado casi todas las recetas que me sé, de tartas, de pasteles, de cocidos... lo antiguo sabe mucho mejor.

Las famosas empanadas... bueno, las he dejado a un lado de momento hasta que consiga _carne_.

Por lo demás van a ser unas buenas Navidades. Aunque... no tengo a nadie que me regale nada...

—¿Va a ir a pasar las Navidades con la familia? —el chico ese, John creo que se llama, me pregunta.

—No, no tengo familia —soy algo seca, pero bueno. Que se limite a desayunar, ¿sí?

—Es una pena —sonríe el hombre de la pareja de extranjeros—. Alguien como usted debería pasar las Navidades en familia —el codazo disimulado de su mujer no ha sido para nada disimulado.

—Es lo que hay —le sonrío.

—Pues yo me voy a la mansión de mis primas en los Hamptons. Tienen una piscina _supermazoguay _con unos socorristas... —dios, parece un perro babeando, qué asco. ¿Tan mal estaría que me relacionara un poco para evitar esa odiosa escena?

—Supongo que me quedaré aquí —le sonrío a John, que parece tenerle el mismo asco que yo a la... ¿cómo se llama la muñeca esa...? ¡'_Barbie_'! Que ni siquiera es de porcelana, como debiera ser... y tiene unos-

—Entonces seremos dos —dice él.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta la mujer, a la '_Barbie_' parece habérsele cortado todo el _'rollo'_ y le mira como si estuviera loco. _¿Quién querría quedarse en esta casona aburrida?_, veo en su mente—. Eres joven como para quedarte aquí.

—Si quiero aprobar la carrera tengo que estudiar a fondo, así que no estarás sola —me mira feliz.

Su mirada es la misma que le dirigía yo al Sr. Todd. Esa pasión, esa admiración y completa confianza sólo puede significar una cosa. Uy, Dios, ¿dónde me he metido?

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	28. Capitulo XXVIII

**Capitulo XXVIII  
**

* * *

—¿Necesitas algo? —apenas llevamos media semana de Navidad y siento que llevo toda la vida viviendo con él. Me lo encuentro en todas partes; en la biblioteca, en los pasillos, se aparece en mi despacho...

—Estaba dando una vuelta por los jardines cuando he visto esa gran cristalera, pero no se puede acceder a ella desde la casa. Me estaba preguntando si cuando compró la casa se le pasó por alto.

—No compré esta casa, es mía, y no, no se me ha pasado por alto.

—¿Entonces por qué lo tiene cerrado? Podría sacarle mucho partido —suspiro dejando caer los brazos sobre el archivador. Sé que no lo hace a posta, pero a veces me irrita. Debo tomarme un momento para mí misma. Respiro hondo, una, dos, tres veces. Paz.

—¿Quieres verlo? —pregunto.

—Claro —sonríe.

Busco entre mis cosas las llaves, pero no las encuentro. ¿Dónde las he metido? Ese sitio fue lo primero que cerré cuando se fue mi amiguito sordo... pobre niño.

Oooooh, sí, ya me acuerdo.

Están en el panel de la pared. Aparto un poco la estantería y de un golpe salta. Menos mal que lo puse ahí. Están todas las llaves, todavía me cuesta leer un poquito pero es la única realmente limpia de todas.

—Ven conmigo —le indico, parece un poco distraído. Dejo todo en su sitio y camino. Me sigue escaleras abajo y luego recto por el pasillo—. Es aquí —la cerradura no tarda en ceder a mi poderosa llave—. ¿Contento?

—Vaya... es grandioso —comenta mirando el techo antes pintado de color dorado, con la hermosa lámpara de telaraña adornada con finos cristales que me encargué yo misma de añadirle a la estructura.

—¿'_Te_' gusta?

—Me encanta.

¿Pero qué hace? Corre de aquí a allá como un loco, ¡qué poca educación! Pobre, el polvo ha debido afectarle a la cabeza.

—Sabe, podría ayudarle a limpiar esta sala. Podríamos dejar ver todos esos apliques y adornos y... vaya, aquí no hay un sólo enchufe.

—Cariño, esta casa data de principios del siglo XIX, ¿qué esperabas? Concretamente, empecé... su construcción en el año 1805 y acabé alrededor de 1810 —obvio en todo momento que me había referido a mí y no a terceros. Me había cansado de mentir todo el rato.

—¿Cómo sabe unas fechas tan exactas? —me encojo de hombros.

—Supongo que estará en los registros.

—Oh... —sigue dando vueltas.

—¿Sabes? —vaaaaaale, daré mi brazo a torcer—, no es tan mala idea. Podemos limpiarla por las tardes, si quieres. Pero _no _pienso cambiar la instalación de luz.

—¿Bromea? Sería un crimen. Estudio arquitectura, sé de lo que hablo. _Mataría _por conocer a quien construyo esto —se me ha escapado una risita, vaya...—. ¿Qué?

—Podrías tenerlo delante —bromeé caminando hacia el balcón.

—Ojalá —suspira—. Es hora de comer. No, no, escuche. Son vacaciones, ¿sí? Hoy cocinaré yo.

—No, pero... —¡lo va a fastidiar!

—Sí, sí, sé cocinar. Usted... tú... —le salía sólo. Es mi energía, impongo respeto, todos lo hacemos— haga lo que tenga que hacer, bastante la he distraído ya.

—Está bien —suspiro. Qué remedio—. Hay un vial con un líquido rojo en el cajón pequeño detrás de las botellas de vino del armario inferior derecho. La llave está sobre el armario al lado de la puerta. Échaselo a mi comida; _sólo _ a mi comida. Es medicina.

Aaaaah, vale, no hay problema —sonríe yéndose.

Eso espero...

La verdad es que a lo largo de mi vida pocas cosas han salido bien. Cuando aquél hombre me ayudó Toby cayó inconsciente, y no me había ayudado precisamente por caridad cristiana. En realidad había venido buscando al Sr. Todd, pero él no estaba y había entrado en la tienda, escuchando así mis gritos de auxilio.

Había bajado por curiosidad, y ahora yo estaba en un lío.

"L-Lo mejor será subir" sugerí medio mareada esperando que no viera las manchas resecas de sangre del suelo.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" señaló el cuerpo inerte de Tobías. Debía estar muerto de hambre, el pobre, puesto que un golpe en la cabeza realmente no le hubiera hecho nada de estar sano.

"Llevémoslo arriba."

"¿No sería mejor denunciarle?"

"Podría denunciarle a usted por allanamiento de morada" contesté desafiante.

"He sido yo quien la ha salvado, le recuerdo" se incorporó ofendido, sacando pecho.

"Lo sé, y se lo agradezco, pero él ha hecho muchas más cosas por mí que lo que acaba de hacer usted. Está enfermo y necesita cuidados. Debemos ir arriba antes de que despierte."

"¿Le conoce?" se sorprendió.

"Es mi hijo" contesté cogiéndole de los brazos. Él se agachó para coger las piernas, sin decir nada más. Supuse que estaría atónito.

"Está ardiendo" observó.

"Es su temperatura corporal normal."

"No puede ser sano tener tanto calor..."

"Le he dicho que está enfermo" casi grité. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Teníamos que salir de allí.

"Está bien, está bien, no sea usted tan arisca."

Tratamos de subirle por las escaleras. Era cierto que estaba ardiendo, era muy difícil subirle. Además, pesaba una tonelada y yo estaba muy débil. Acabé tirando de una pierna y él de la otra escaleras arriba. Le dije que no se preocupara por las secuelas del chaval, él era un hombre frío y sin corazón y no le importó.

Le tumbé en el sofá y le puse un saco de agua fría en la cabeza.

"Venga" me cogió del brazo con demasiada fuerza y me sentó en la tienda.

"Tenga más cuidado" reclamé ofendida por sus tratos. Ni me hizo caso.

Empezó a curarme la herida con demasiada frialdad, como si realmente no importara. Era como estar con el Sr. Todd.

"¿Qué hacía en mi tienda?" cuestioné.

"Estoy buscando al Sr. Todd" contestó. Oh, eso lo explicaba todo. Debía ser uno de sus amigos del club de los bordes.

"¿Para qué?"

"No es asunto suyo."

"No es asunto mío decirle dónde está el Sr. Todd, entonces."

"Puede ser."

"Claro que sí, Sr. Maleducado."

"No me extraña, debe haberse aburrido de vivir con una loca como usted" terminó con el vendaje.

"¿Que ha dicho?" apartando su mano de sopetón.

"No me extraña que ya no viva aquí" contestó levantándose. "Buenos días, espero que no la ataquen más, no habrá nadie para rescatarla."

"No necesito que nadie me rescate" me levanté a su vez.

"Sí, ya lo he visto" inclinó el sombrero y se fue.

"Pedazo de engreído..." murmuré dándole una patada al banquito. "¡Bolita!" me acordé de repente, bajando a todo correr. Casi me tropiezo de lo mareada que iba. "Bolita, oh, Bolita..." gemí recogiendo su cuerpo inerte. "Oh, no..." recogí sus dientes del suelo. Eran tan pequeños...

Lo cogí en brazos y lo llevé arriba. No pude evitar llorar, había sido mi gran amigo durante los meses de soledad y ahora había muerto, seguramente por mi culpa. Lo abracé contra mi pecho, lo lavé en un barreño y lo puse en mi cama, tapadito como si durmiera.

"Cuántos problemas has causado, hijo mío" suspiré observando a mi niño dormir.

Había crecido tanto... había cambiado tanto, también... Cuánto me había faltado, cuánto le había faltado yo. Acaricié su rostro al tiempo que los rasgos caninos desaparecían de su cara.

"Sra. Lovett, ¿está bien?"

Me di la vuelta lentamente, congelada.

"En cuanto lo he notado he venido corriendo" me abrazó con mucha fuerza. "Lo siento mucho, no debí haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola, ¿qué le ha pasado en el cuello? ¿No la habrá...?" miró a Tobías y bajé la mirada con tristeza. Era cierto, me había mordido. "Oh... dios... no... ¡no!" gimió.

"Eso da igual ahora" suspiré.

"No, claro que no da igual."

"Lo que está hecho, hecho está" me aparté suavemente de él. "¿Lo ha pasado bien? Doquiera que haya ido..."

"Estaba preocupado por usted, la notaba triste."

"No sea tonto, no podría sentirme."

"Hágame caso, en el Polo Norte a uno sólo le quedan sus sentidos" le miré expectante. Cogió mi mano y la puso en su corazón. No le entendía, era demasiado extraño, y pronto él y yo seríamos muy diferentes. "No tengo corazón, pero usted bebió de mí y yo bebí de usted. No entendía lo que sentía hasta que me dijo de lo que me había estado alimentando. No puedo escapar a esto, Sra. Lovett, no puedo escapar a este sentimiento."

"Y ahora... yo..." sollocé comprendiendo.

"Sí."

"¿Y no hay nada...?"

"No."

"Oh... cielos..."

"No llore" llevaba tanto tiempo sin escuchar una voz cálida en la boca del barbero que escucharla terminó por sumarse a la pérdida de sangre y no pude negarme a sus asustados brazos abrazarme. Yo también estaba asustada.

"Lo siento mucho... tanto... yo..."

"Shhh... no importa... se arreglará..."

"¡No se arreglará! ¡Es para toda la vida!"

Se quedó en silencio. Contra eso no había argumento posible.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?"

— Un mes, a lo sumo.

—¿Perdón? —despierto de mi ensimismamiento. ¿Quién le manda a este _… _crío hablar?

—En un mes estará todo limpio —sonríe—. ¿Está bien? La he escuchado murmurar... ¿está llorando?

—¡Claro que no! —vaya, sí que lo estoy—. Es alergia —mejor mentirle, no vaya a ser que encima quiera que le vuelva a contar todo.

—Oh, bueno... si necesita algo...

—'_Te tengo ahí para lo que sea_' —repetí como un loro—. Ya lo sé, ahora déjame a solas. ¿Sí? Muchas gracias.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	29. Capitulo XXIX

**Capitulo XXIX  
**

* * *

Queda una semana para el _gran día_, Navidad. El chaval, John se llamaba, creo, está muy ilusionado. Tras limpiar el salón de baile '_en tiempo récord_' según él, le propuse la idea de celebrar la Navidad ahí. Así que le dije que podíamos ir al bosque a cortar un árbol. Al parecer hay un montón de leyes que prohíben eso, no podía creérmelo cuando me lo ha dicho. ¿Es que también nos han quitado ese derecho?

— Mira, me da igual. Coge un hacha del cobertizo.

—¡Pero es ilegal! —se queja.

—¿Hay alguna ley contra la tala de árboles en tus propios terrenos?

—Creo que contra eso no... —murmura inseguro.

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¿Qué...? Pero, ¿cómo...? —me sigue confuso hasta fuera, estoy cansada de tener que explicarle cosas.

—Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor —le froto el pelo cariñosamente, aunque sé que es una burla. Me mira medio enfadado.

—Tengo cosas que estudiar, nos vemos después —me dice largándose.

Mejor, así puedo ir a mi aire. Encontrar un árbol no debe ser demasiado difícil.

"Usted quédese aquí, con Tobías" me sentó suavemente junto a la cama del muchacho. "Y no llore más, por favor..."

"Soy un monstruo..." sollocé. "Ni siquiera soy el monstruo que quería ser..."

"Estaré de vuelta en seguida..." se fue. Le notaba muy incómodo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se mostraba como realmente era y sentía, pero eso no me estaba ayudando demasiado.

Se había estropeado todo. Cuando le había propuesto lo de compartir algo más que amistad había visto un atisbo en él, una especie de duda. Ahora no querría ni verme. Estaba condenada a estar sola de por vida, hasta que algo plateado me atravesara. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo sabía, no sabía con qué entretenerme, qué usar para no pensar.

Habían pasado varias horas cuando empecé a notar que mi piel ardía. Sentía que me mareaba y todo daba vueltas, la sangre se me subió a la cabeza nublándome los ojos. El mundo se volvió negro.

— ¿¡Cómo haces eso! —una voz me ha gritado. MIERDA, iba tan dentro de mí que no me he dado cuenta de que estaba arrastrando el árbol con mis propias manos.

—Uy, qué mareo —mano a la cabeza y desmayo, nunca falla. De hecho, puedo hacerlo. Puedo desconectar el cerebro un rato. Realmente, todos lo hacemos de vez en cuando

—"¿Está bien?" —ha sido como escucharles a ambos a la vez. ¿Qué pasa? Oh, cielos, ¿a que me he estropeado el cerebro?

—"Sí, sí..." —todo vibra a mi alrededor, pero consigo sonreír. Es... como revivir mis sueños—. Me he mareado...

—"Está ardiendo", será mejor que la lleve a casa —suena preocupado. Pobre...— . "El muchacho está tranquilo", se ha tranquilizado al ver que yo la sostenía.

—"Oh... eso está bien."

— Venga, la llevaré — me coge en brazos y directamente el momento pasa, al igual que mi mente.

"He... traído un árbol de Navidad" cogió mi mano y me levantó, me guió al salón para enseñarme el precioso abeto en el lugar del piano. Ya estaba decorado incluso.

"No tenía que haberse molestado" sonreí. Al menos había una pequeña luz entra tanta tristeza. "¿Dónde está el piano?"

"En la barbería, pensé que el árbol estaría mejor ahí."

"Opino que pensó bien" continué sonriendo, acercándome al árbol. Cada bolita, cada fibra estaba perfectamente en su sitio. La iluminación era perfecta. Todo era perfecto. Él era perfecto. Y yo..

"No vuelva a llorar" suplicó. Noté su abrazo en mi cuerpo.

"Sr. Todd... está helado" tirité.

"Y usted demasiado caliente, aunque no pueda yo notarlo" me obligó a darme la vuelta y enfrentarle. "Pero eso no significa que no podamos convivir."

"... nunca he querido convivir con usted, Sr. Todd" confesé. ¿Qué más daba ya? Apenas podríamos tocarnos nunca. "Siempre he deseado vivir _con _usted, nunca me ha importado cómo."

"Ya vivimos juntos."

"Me refería... a cocinar para usted todos los días, compartir las veladas frente a la chimenea o... decorar el árbol de Navidad juntos" sollocé. "Y ahora ni siquiera podemos tocarnos..."

"Menos lo del árbol, porque está muy cansada, lo hemos hecho todo, corazón..." susurró quedamente y condescendiente.

"Ya basta, deje de torturarme, sabe que no me refería a eso" le di un codazo apartándome enfadada. No debía regodearse en mis sentimientos.

"... desde que nos conocemos, casi desde el principio he deseado algo más que convivir suavemente con usted, Sra. Lovett."

Sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome, abrazándome. Una de ellas deslizándose brazo arriba hasta mi barbilla, girándola, nuestros ojos encontrándose y...

Me ahogo.

— ¿¡QUÉ MALDITOS DEMONIOS SE CREE QUE HACE!

—E-El boca a boca...

Se han quedado pasmados, ambos. Me miran asustado, como si fuera una especie de monstruosidad. Lo soy, pero ellos no deben saberlo. No deben averiguar cuál es la condición de mi existencia, jamás deben.

—Lo siento —suspiro dejando caer la cabeza—. Estoy bien, a veces me desmayo tras un sobreesfuerzo.

—Que conste que él me ha obligado —señala al chico. Me coge la mano y el brazo y me levanta sin apenas dificultad.

—Gracias, de verdad. ¿Puedo recompensarle de alguna forma? —admito que estoy siendo más amable con este señor que con cualquiera que haya conocido en lo que llevo de siglo XXI; lo soy porque es el único caballero que he conocido hasta ahora. Es el único que me ha traído buenos recuerdos del pasado. Si no fuera tan diferente, podría jurar...

—La verdad es que le agradecería muchísimo que no me haya quitado el alojamiento —rie. Por primera vez noto su acento extranjero. Vaya, qué extraño...

—¡Oh! ¿Es usted el inquilino que me faltaba? —pregunto cogiendo el libro de cuentas y apuntando que ya había aparecido—. Dominick Fox, si no me equivoco.

—Exacto, señorita. Es un placer conocerla —me toma la mano y la besa delicadamente.

—Muy bien, Sr. Fox —me agrada por su comportamiento—. Deje que coja su maleta y le acompañe a su habitación.

—No, no —me coge por los hombros y me sienta—. Debe decansar.

—¡Tonterías! —sonrío cogiéndole la maleta—. Ya he dormido lo suficiente.

—Al menos deje que lleve yo mismo mi maleta —me la quita de las manos.

—Si insiste —río—. Por aquí, por favor — de reojo veo esa mirada en John, esos celos... pobre. Le sonrío también—. Luego adornamos el árbol de Navidad —le guiño un ojo. Sonríe, eso ya está mejor.

Desperté sobre él. La noche había sido maravillosa; bebida, buenas anécdotas y una cena fabulosa habían coronado el terrible día que había tenido. Todos los días eran horribles. El pelo me había crecido una barbaridad, lo tenía todo revuelto y enmarañado, de noche me entraban sofocos y ardores y tenía que rascarme contra las paredes para no perder la cordura, y los días simplemente tenía la necesidad de pasarlos desnuda, aunque no podía, claro. Mientras, Tobías seguía sin despertar.

Entre nosotros era todo escrupulosa distancia. Si teníamos que tocarnos la piel usábamos guantes de cuero. Había días en los que nos repugnábamos el uno al otro por nuestro propio olor. Era muy difícil vivir con él de aquellas formas, pero era mejor que nada.

"Queda una semana para la luna llena, Sra. Lovett..." susurró afligido. "Si hasta ahora ha sido difícil..."

"... entonces será imposible" fue como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos. "¿Qué haremos?"

"No lo sé, querida, no lo sé... supongo que tarde o temprano nos daremos cuenta, hasta ese día..."

"En ese caso me pondré a pensar de inmediato" fruncí el ceño para pensar concentradamente.

"Es buena idea, pero mejor vaya a descansar, pensaré por ambos esta noche.

"Está bien" fui a besarle la mejilla, pero me contuve. Antes puse un pañuelo entre ambos.

Había comprobado que quedaba vez que le besaba tenía un resfriado.

Aquella noche, a medianoche, alguien me despertó suavemente. Pensé que sería Tobías, que ya había vuelto en sí, pero no.

"Shhh... Sra. Lovett, despierte."

"Sr. Todd..." bostecé, frotándome los ojos. "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Póngase esto, rápido, por favor."

Un vestido sobre la cama fue todo lo que me dejó de pista antes de marchar. Era bonito, rojo, de una textura increíble, un olor... mmmm... delicioso, todavía puedo rememorarlo porque olía a él, y su olor jamás se me olvidará.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"¡Sr. Todd!" vaya, ya tardaba en aparecer el maldito muchacho.

Verás, mi querida Eleanor, había un chaval... ¡vaya! ¡si ya me sale sólo y todo! Espera, que me voy de tema. Pues había un _chaval _(lo digo así porque no quiero que se me pegue, CONSTE) que no paraba de acosarnos. Era un pesado, se creía que por haber rescatado a mi Sr. Todd íbamos a regalarle todo. Que yo le iba a estar agradecida de por vida, por supuesto, ¡me había devuelto a mi barberito! Pero tampoco le iba a solucionar todos los problemas...

Resulta que el Sr. Todd tenía una esposa antes de venir, y con ella una hija. Lucy y Johanna, se llamaban. Sí, en ese orden. ¡Pues _al parecer _el _chaval_ estaba enamorándose de ella! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Increíble pero cierto! ¡Y estaba todo el día molestándonos! Primero fastidiando al Sr. Todd e impidiéndole matar al maldito juez, luego a mí haciéndome preparar una habitación cada poco para , si le hubiera dejado a la primera ahora podríamos estar juntos por la playa, pero no, por su culpa mi hombre no puede salir a la luz del sol y yo no puedo salir a la luz de la luna. ¿Que cómo nos vemos? ¡YO QUE SÉ!

…

Veíamos, quiero decir... veíamos... ya no nos vemos... no...

Pero no te equivoques, querida amiga, el joven, que por cierto se llamaba Anthony, él no sabía nada de nuestros planes. Era todo sin querer, por supuesto, ¡pero cómo nos fastidiaba!

"¡Hoy sí que sí, señores! Mañana traeré a Johanna y seremos por siempre felices..." nuestras caras debían ser dos poemas.

"Cariño, por favor, llegamos tarde" le dije apartándole con un tono seco, que ya sé que no sabía a dónde íbamos, ¡pero tenía curiosidad! Ahora mismo, quiero decir, en ese momento, el Juez era el menor de nuestros problemas. Creo que ni siquiera se podía calificar en '_problemas_'.

"P-Pero..."

"Aparta."

"Sr. Todd, tenga cuidado" le recriminé con una sonrisita cuando de un empujoncito Anthony cayó al suelo.

Al menos, ahora, quiero decir, entonces, éramos una pareja de monstruos. En eso algo había mejorado, había que reconocerlo... ¿Pero qué me pasa? N-no sé qué me pasa. Empiezo a confundir tiempos verbales, creo que eso también he debido reconocerlo... oh, dios mío... estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	30. Capitulo XXX

**Capitulo XXX  
**

* * *

—Las sandalias no van a volver tal y como las recuerdas.

—¿Sandalias?

—¿Época Romana, cierto?

—¡No!

—Oh, perdón, se me ha traspapelado. ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba usted?

—Soy la paciente 186.

—Oh, sí, aquí está. Has estado sufriendo una disociación temporal bastante grave, lo que la lleva a perder el hilo de la realidad.

Era – _es _un psicólogo el que me habla. Insiste en que debo olvidar para perdurar, pero su frío semblante y sus gafas estilizadas no me harán cambiar de parecer.

—Son mis recuerdos, es mi vida. No pienso renunciar a ellos.

—Debe si no quiere volverse loca —me mira por encima de las gafas.

—No quiero _olvidarle _—insisto. ¿Es que no me escucha?

— Estoy aquí para ayudarla con sus temores y traumas, soy un espejo, puede contarme lo que sea, no saldrá de aquí. Trataré de ayudarla.

—¿Puedo contarle lo que sea y usted me ayudará _sin _intentar borrarme la cabeza?

—Si es lo que quiere... —suspira como mártir, recostándose en su silla—. Ocupe el diván.

—Eso no es demasiado correcto —observo la cama extraña con desconfianza. En mis tiempos tumbarse no era sinónimo de hablar.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI, señorita, esos tabúes quedaron atrás hace tiempo. Le recuerdo que puede confiar en mí.

—No sé nada de usted —me siento pero no me tumbo, por el momento.

—Ni lo sabrá; el deber de un psicólogo es ser un espejo para el paciente, no un amigo. Ahora hágame caso y túmbese. Se lo digo como su médico —su semblante serio consigue intimidarme y hacer que me tumbe—. Bien, empecemos hablando de su infancia.

—¿Es necesario? —pregunto. Es un tema del que no me gusta hablar o pensar, es algo ya tan lejano y a veces doloroso que me hace sentir extraña.

—Absolutamente.

Respiro hondo.

— Nací en 1782 en el seno de una familia bien avenida e inglesa. Era la menor de tres hermanas y la penúltima de los ocho. Cuando apenas tenía seis meses me raptaron y pidieron un rescate por recuperarme. Era algo normal en aquella época. Ya veo que usted también lo sabe —mira al vacío como si también pudiera recordarlo—. Cuando se cobraron la recompensa me abandonaron en una carretera cerca de la actual Manchester.

—¿Todo esto lo sabe por...?

—Me lo han contado. Lo primero que recuerdo es de cuando tenía cuatro años...

Acababa de despertar de una pesadilla horrible. Me dolía la cabeza y lo único que quería era un abrazo de alguien, mi madre, mi padre, quien fuera. Necesitaba sentirme querida y protegida.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando mi abrazo perdido, en la pequeña habitación sólo cabían dos camas, apenas separadas por menos de medio metro, aun estando a oscuras se distinguían los bonitos tejidos y estampados en las colchas de una fina mano artesana.

"Arriba, dormilonas."

Una señora mayor, pelirroja y corpulenta acababa de entrar a descorrer las cortinas. Su hija, mucho más guapa y delicada que yo, se levantó de la cama contigua.

"He tenido una pesadilla" sollocé.

"No has de preocuparte, no te harán mal ninguno" la mujer me besó en la frente con cariño.

"¡Mira! ¡Mira, Jane!" su hija, algo mayor que yo, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró por su cama hasta un cojín azulado.

Puedo recorrer cada hilo, sentirlo, podría dibujarlos. Me contó que todo era de su madre, que era una gran sastre y que sabía hacer de todo. Su madre se rió y me contó que una vez una mujer se había quejado de un bordado, ella se ofreció y se burlaron de ella. La mujer la convenció para que se lo dejara y al final acabó mejorándolo. Era fantástica.

— Fascinante, sin duda. Pero no era su madre.

— No, no lo era. ¿Está hurgando en mi cabeza?

—Por supuesto.

—No me parece bien.

—Es parte de la terapia —sus frías palabras como el témpano me atravesaban y no me dejaban pensar más que en lo que él quisiera. Sabía que estaba dentro de mí, tocándome, controlándome, manipulándome. Al final tumbarse ha tenido un efecto parecido al que tenía registrado—. Hábleme de cuándo vio a su madre por primera vez.

—Fue terrible.

Aquella familia me quería mucho. Según me contaron una y mil veces me habían encontrado en una carretera, jugando con el barro, sin miedo e inconsciente de todos los peligros que me acechaban. Era gente que había sufrido mucho, ¿sabe usted? El Sr. Wells (así se llamaban, Wells) había sufrido un terrible accidente durante la guerra. Estaba vivo de milagro; había perdido una pierna y la posibilidad de tener más hijos. Cuando me encontraron prometieron cuidarme pasara lo que pasara. No eran ricos, ni mucho menos, pero querían a sus hijos con locura. A mí me trataban como si fuera una de su propia sangre.

Tenía apenas cuatro años y medio cuando encontraron a mis padres. Sí, porque ellos les buscaban, y mis padres me buscaban a mí. Me querían como si fuera suya pero también sabían que no lo era, que yo necesitaba de mis padres y mis padres me querrían, por eso me dejaron claro desde el principio que a pesar de no ser familia ellos me querían igualmente. Es algo que les agradecí toda la vida. Como le he dicho era una familia fantástica.

Mis padres sí eran ricos, y unos estirados. Eran terribles. La primera vez que vi a mi madre corrí a darle un abrazo, como se esperaría de cualquier niño, pero no me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Es más, me apartó. Le dio las gracias escuetamente a los Wells con una bolsa grande de dinero y me dijo que me olvidara de ellos.

No me permitieron volver a verlos por más que grité, pataleé y argumenté que me lo habían prometido.

—Ya veo; una vida dura la del dinero.

—Mis padres eran la pareja que regía el infierno —aseguré. ¡_Aseguro_! entre dientes.

—¿Fue difícil a partir de entonces?

—Terrible. Mis hermanos eran mayores, el pequeño era un consentido y yo era la extraña. No tuve juguetes, no tenía madre y no tenía habitación. Dormía con mi niñera en su cuarto, todas las noches. Me tenían, pero como un trapo. Ni siquiera me enseñaron a leer o escribir, dijeron que debía ganármelo con el tiempo. Dijeron que si me portaba bien podría conseguir un marido que me enseñara. Con el paso del tiempo acabé olvidado lo poco que la Sra. Wells me había enseñado.

—¿Ni un beso, o un abrazo?

—Mi madre jamás tuvo tiempo para mí, mi padre tampoco. Estaban demasiado ocupados en sus negocios y reglas. Para mis hermanos mayores sí que lo hubo, para el pequeño también, pero para mí... jamás. Nunca me dejaron ir a sus reuniones familiares. Era una apestada.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo la hace sentir eso?

—¿Cómo me hace sentir? —pregunto confusa.

—Sí, al pensarlo, ¿qué siente?

—Pena, tristeza, ¡rabia! Ningún niño se merece eso.

—Comprendo, cambiemos de tercio. Hábleme de su pubertad.

—Pese a mis reticencias me obligaron a casarme con un seboso joven llamado _Albert_.

Mi mano se alarga hasta una pequeña figura en la mesita de cristal de mi derecha. El amplio despacho, lleno de estatuillas, libros y diplomas no para de llamar mi curiosidad. La luz que entra por los ventanales me distrae mientras juego con los reflejos del puzzle de metal.

—Deje el florero, por favor.

—Oh.

—Ahora, cuénteme. ¿Por qué tanta reticencia? El matrimonio concertado era algo asumido en el siglo XVIII.

—Es que estaba enamorada de otro, ¿sabe usted? Desde los cinco años, cuando nos separaron. Al no volver a ver a los Wells tampoco le volví a ver a él.

—Una edad muy temprana para el amor.

—Ya lo creo, mas ha perdurado a través de los siglos.

—Prosiga.

Albert nunca fue bueno conmigo, siempre quería llevar la razón. Durante el noviazgo no era más que su sierva. Cuando nos casaron, tras promesas de riqueza y lectura, pasé a ser su esclava. Mis padres, que habían estado muy contentos hasta que vieron el engaño, me tacharon de haberle arruinado con mis _costosas _peticiones, de las cuales no sabría decir ninguna puesto que realmente nunca se dieron.

Había sido idea de un tío mío, Mario se llamaba. Era raro, su acento, sus maneras... Pero siempre confié en él. Cuando vi lo que me había hecho...

Mi marido jamás me tocó, murió poco después y me quedé sola.

—Y cayó en la prostitución, por supuesto —fue a apuntarlo.

—¡No! —exclamé indignada.

—Tenga cuidado, está pensando en pasado.

— Vale —_he exclamado _y _lo ha ido _a apuntar—. No he caí en la prostitución, me mantuve virtuosa a través de los años. Es más, nunca tuve la osadía de dejar de serlo.

—Se ha acabado el tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto es todo?

—Por hoy —apunta algo—. Antes de que se vaya tome esta pulsera, si hace sol debe darse el ungüento de la parte trasera en los labios cada quince minutos.

—¿Para qué?

—Es nuestra crema solar. El otro lado le avisará de cuándo será la próxima cita. Vibrará; no se asuste, es normal. Sólo debe mirar en la pequeña pantalla; hora y fecha aparecerán señaladas. Si no lo atiende le mandará descargas, así que usted sabrá. Buenas tardes.

—Antes de irme... —me paro en la puerta, dándome la vuelta—. ¿Puedo saber de qué año es usted?

—Del año 1000, señorita. Buenas tardes.

Prácticamente me ha echado del despacho. ¡Será desgraciado!

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	31. Capitulo XXXI

**Capitulo XXXI  
**

* * *

—¡Sra. Lovett!

¿Qué? ¿Quién me llama? ¿Quién sabe mi nombre? Me doy la vuelta asustada.

—Sr. Fox...

—Quiero... quiero decir... señora... yo no sé su nombre, claro —rió nervioso.

—¿Cómo sabe que es mi nombre? —me acerqué suavemente, preparada para matar. _Nadie _debía saber mi nombre, quién era yo.

_Es. Es. Recuerda la terapia, Eleanor._

—L-Lo siento... me ha venido sólo... no quería... yo... —parece asustado, sus ojos tratan de ocultarlo, pero... no puede, le cuesta. No sabría descubrir lo que veo en él.

—¿Qué quiere? —le perdonaré la vida... por esta vez.

—Charlar, simplemente... saber qué tal le va.

—Socializar —resumo—. ¿Sabe? No me gusta la gente que entra en mi despacho sin llamar a la puerta.

—He llamado —exclamó.

—No, no lo ha hecho, yo lo sabría —replico muy seria, escueta y sobria.

—Llámeme Dominick, por favor —pide. Esa ansiedad, ese miedo y entusiasmo, este hombre guarda sentimientos muy intensos.

—Muy bien, Dominick, ¿qué se le ofrece? —guardo los papeles en el archivador y cierro el armario con llave.

Se ha sentado en el sofá, frente al ventanal. La luz ilumina suavemente su faz. Vaya, es realmente...

—Siéntese, por favor —me pidió. ¡_pide_! posando la mano en donde quiere que me siente.

Me siento sin rechistar, mirándole intensamente. Necesito saber qué pasa por su mente pero se me cierra en rotundo. Sus ojos se achican al tiempo que él también me escruta a mí. Habla de algo incomprensible, parloteando sin parar, moviendo la boca en un conjunto de fonemas conexos o inconexos, no lo sé, no le presto la atención necesaria; no puedo dejar de mirar su pelo, lacio y un poco graso. Enmarca sus duros rasgos marcados como si se hubieran moldeado especialmente para ello. Diría que incluso se parece a...

—"¿Le ocurre algo, Sra. Lovett?" —la sonrisa perfecta y macabra del Sr. Todd aparece un segundo, burlándose de mí.

No puedo evitar pegar un salto.

—¿Está bien? —se levanta a mi vez.

El reflejo en el espejo muestra la cara de una mujer desquiciada, asustada por los recuerdos y el pasado.

— L-Lo siento, tengo... tengo que irme —recojo mis cosas a todo correr.

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué me persigue? Ni en sueños puedo librarme de él, le veo en todas partes, en los '_semáforos_', en las tiendas, en los parques... a veces cuando creo que me siguen por la calle siento que es él detrás de mí. No quiere que olvide. No quiere que _le _olvide.

La nieve cruje con miedo bajo mis pies, dejando el rastro de mi camino durante un corto tiempo hasta que otros copos lleguen a rellenar mi pasado. Siempre es así. Mi vida está llena de agujeros pero nadie parece notarlo, a nadie parece importarle.

—"A mí si me importa, pequeña".

Miro detrás de mí, no escuché a nadie llegar. Nadie, no es nadie. No hay nadie.

—¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué me torturas! —la nada no parece dignarse a responderme, no parece interesada en escucharme.

_Cla-crash. _Pisadas, pisadas detrás de los árboles. Eso era una rama. Tiene que haber alguien, tiene que estar por aquí. Las hojas de los árboles me distraen con su húmedo olor, pero eso no conseguirá que no le encuentre. ¡Quien quiera que sea que se atenga a las consecuencias! ¡Nadie volverá a asustarme jamás!

—Por más que busqué y busqué no encontré a nadie... —no puedo evitarlo, me deshago como un mar de lágrimas. La ansiedad que me provoca todo este asunto acabará conmigo.

—No llore... no es para tanto... —me pasó un pañuelo y se recolocó las gafas con suavidad, concentrado en el tema.

—Se lo juro... no sé qué me pasa... de repente le veo en todas partes, me habla, no quiero escucharle, no quiero, pero... no puedo, no puedo evitarlo.

—Está en su cabeza. Debe bloquearlo, depende únicamente de usted.

—¡No me he vuelto loca!

—No, no, claro que no. Escúcheme; tuvo una infancia muy dura, señorita ciento ochenta y seis, seguro que tenía algún amigo imaginario. Puede que ese amigo se haya vuelto a presentar ahora para atormentarla. ¿Cómo la llamaba usted? ¿Eleanor?

—¿Cómo sabe...? Oh, claro... —está leyendo mi mente, siempre se me olvida.

—Es la mejor forma de tratar a alguien, se lo aseguro. Debe librarse de ella.

_No le hagas caso._

—¿Qué?

—Ella está trayendo todos esos recuerdos, todo ese sufrimiento. Usted debe eliminarlos.

—¡No! No quiero...

—¿Por qué no? —se echa adelante, mirándome con interés. Algo ha captado su atención.

—Porque... me alimentan...

—Entonces debe encontrar otra fuente de alimento. Me hablo de un tal _Dominick_, ¿cierto? El Sr. Fox.

—Sí... sí, claro.

—Él parece interesado en usted, ¿por qué no...?

—¿Por qué no qué? Vamos, Doctor, usted siempre ha sido muy directo.

—Busco las palabras adecuadas para expresarme. Hoy en día están muy de moda las relaciones sin el compromiso del matrimonio, ¿por qué no lo intenta con él? No tienen que implicarse físicamente, simplemente deje que él sea su amigo.

—... la verdad es que me cae bien...

—Eso es, está trabajando muy bien —sonrió. Por fin una sonrisa—. Cuidado —me avisó, avisa, quiero decir, avisa—. Así me gusta —vuelve a sonreír—. Enhorabuena, siga así.

—Antes de irme... —me levanto—. ¿De verdad que no piensa que yo esté loca?

—No, por supuesto que no —se incorpora también—. Déjeme demostrárselo; hay un vampiro que viene a mi consulta. Es muy mayor, mucho más que usted y que yo. Me llevó medio siglo convencerle de que me dejase penetrar en su mente. Fue todo un trauma para él. ¡Imagínese! Venía de la épica de Abraham.

—¿Lincoln?

—No, del profeta Abraham. Ayudó en la construcción de algunas pirámides, ayudó a Moisés en la rebelión israelita... Imagine la cantidad de traumas que ha tenido que acumular a lo largo de su extensa vida.

—Lo imagino —asentí impresionada del todo.

—... no le cuente a nadie que le he dicho esto, ¿de acuerdo? —pide de repente. Ya había salido de mi mente y era capaz de ver sus emociones. Oh, Doctor, ya no pareces tan estoico, después de todo—. Realmente el secreto medico-paciente me impediría hablar de ello.

—Conmigo a la tumba —sonrío y río por el chiste—. ¿Sabe? Realmente no debería darme esta crema —le devuelvo la pulsera—. El sol no me afecta.

—Le afecta más de lo que cree —me la devuelve—. Cree ser algo que no es. Aplique lo que hemos estado hablando y recuerde; prohibido pensar, al menos por un tiempo, ¿vale? —asiento—. Muy bien.

Camino a casa me detengo un segundo en un escaparate. La ropa de hoy día es terriblemente provocadora, comparada los demás observo en el reflejo que parezco una monja. Sin darme cuenta llevo una mano a mi pelo y quito las pinzas del moño, cae libremente sobre mis hombros y no me parece tan mal. Los primeros botones de la camisa uno a uno van desapareciendo y poco a poco dejan ver a una persona diferente, o al menos, un proyecto de persona diferente.

_¿Volviendo a los orígenes? _Mi reflejo ha abierto la boca, ha hablado.

—Oh, Dios mío... —susurro asustada.

¿Por qué me haces esto, querida amiga, Eleanor, mi amor?

_Tranquila, no te dolerá._

"Está siendo una noche deliciosa, permitamos que sea coronada con el deleite de las vírgenes", el anfitrión de la fiesta dio comienzo a los espectáculos.

El Sr. Todd me había llevado al bosque, y tras lo que pareció un camino interminable llegamos a un precioso castillo medieval entre la espesura. Las altas colmenas rozaban el cielo e iluminadas invitaban a una noche cálida. Lo primero que pensé no fue precisamente en una fiesta.

"¿Es suyo?" susurré impresionada.

"No, tesoro, ojalá lo fuera. Vamos a una fiesta."

"¡A una fiesta!" sonreí. "Por eso me ha traído este vestido..."

"Se lo he comprado" susurró en mi oído, sentí que me derretía y no llegaba a pisar la magnífica fortaleza.

Él iba igualmente engalanado, con un traje azul y una camisa de bordados increíbles, casi dignos de un rey.

"Pero, Sr. Todd... esto ha tenido que ser muy caro..."

"No se preocupe."

"¿Por qué me ha traído esta fiesta? Sabe que no puedo estar con vampiros..." acabábamos de cruzar el umbral de la muralla y todo el hedor a sangre me había llegado. Era algo excitante, el olor, pensarlo...

"Tranquilícese" me pidió. "Debe resistirse a la tentación de la carne al menos hasta que sea inevitable. Sólo una semana... _amor mío..._"

Una pareja llegó justo en ese momento, los nervios que el Sr. Todd me transmitía me hicieron saber que lo que acababa de decir, dejándome boquiabierta porque lo había entendido a la primera, lo había dicho precisamente porque aquella pareja acababa de llegar.

"Bienvenidos" sonrieron. "No te preocupes, pequeña" me dijo la mujer, tocándome la mano cariñosamente con su guante de encaje. En seguida noté que era humana. "Aquí hay muchos como tú."

"Creía que los licántropos y los vampiros no..." le susurré al Sr. Todd cuando se adelantaron para guiarnos.

"Son cuentos para niños. Se lo explicaré en casa" cuando me besó la mejilla se me olvidó la pregunta para toda la noche.

Nos llevaron por pasillos gigantescos y llenos de tapices antiquísimos, el oro cubría cada adorno con sumo cuidado. Cualquier tasador se hubiera muerto al ver tales riquezas.

"Eso parecía..."

"Baratijas" contestó el vampiro, muy serio. Aún no lo sabía, pero era el anfitrión. Iba mucho más elegante que nosotros, ¡si era posible! Tenía mucho porte y su percha era inmejorable. "Por aquí, por favor."

El salón de baile era inmenso, de hecho años después le robé la araña que colgaba del techo y la puse en mi propia sala de baile.

Estuvimos bailando toooooda la noche, hasta que llegó la hora del espectáculo. El anfitrión era muy dado a los espectáculos, y _siempre _tenía que ver con la cena.

Las vírgenes salieron encadenadas, llorando. Sus verdugos se aproximaron, eran jóvenes, tanto chicos como chicas, lobos y murciélagos, que iban a catarlas con sumo deleite.

"Sra. Lovett, por favor, únase a nosotros" me había llevado excelentemente bien con todos, incluso con las humanas que no formaban parte del _show_, pero denegué educadamente.

"No estoy aquí para esto" sonreí.

"No, en realidad queremos solucionarlo" me apoyó el Sr. Todd.

"Oh" murmullos recorrieron la corte de monstruos. "Está bien, está bien... hablaremos después" el Lord Vampiro dio inicio a los juegos, y después hablaríamos tal como prometió. Era un hombre de palabra. ¿Dónde le he visto antes?

— Buenos días —algo acaba de sacudirme. ¿Era un sueño? No puedo creerlo. Era muy real.

—¿Mmmh...? ¡Sr. Fox! —me incorporo tapándome inmediatamente—. ¿¡De qué se ríe!

—Anoche no parecía muy dispuesta a taparse —me mira de arriba abajo.

—¡Cómo se atreve...! Oh, cielos... ¿qué hice?

—Nada, nada, tranquila. Impedí que traumatizara a las joven mente que protegemos —señaló hacia el pasillo con la cabeza. ¡SEÑALA!—. ¿Está bien? ¿Se encuentra mejor? No tiene buena cara... Le he traído un zumo y tostadas, y... bueno...

—¿Cómo sabía que me encanta desayunar esto?

—No, no... no lo sabía. ¡Pero me alegro de que le guste! —sonríe nervioso—. La dejo descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale —le correspondo tímidamente—. Oh, y... Sr. Fox...

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Reviews are **love** :3


	32. Capitulo XXXII

**Capitulo XXXII  
**

* * *

Cuando el tiempo avanza y comprendes que todo lo que te ha pasado te ha ido construyendo, realmente no te cuesta asumir las cosas que están por venir. Son cosas que cuestan, siempre cuestan. Llevo encerrada en esta jaula rural casi todo el año, todo lo encargo por la cajita mágica llamada '_móvil_' y no me molesto en pisar la ciudad. Incluso he dejado de necesitar el dinero del internado. Sí, señores, final de año y todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Vale, admito que he usado las malas artes del vampiro para conseguir lo que quiero, pero era necesario, ¿sí?

Por ejemplo, el Sr. Fox ha pasado varias guerras. Huyó de su país para refugiarse en el nuestro tras la pérdida de su mujer y su hija, las cuales murieron hace quince años por culpa de un general que les traicionó. No me ha contado mucho, en parte porque no he querido consentírselo. Bastante tiene con cargar ese peso el resto de su vida. En parte, le comprendo, es duro perder a aquellos que amamos y que sabemos que jamás volverán, y poco a poco, esto ha ido acercándonos más que nunca. Al final se ha convertido en un gran amigo para mí, ha estado ahí en mis recaídas mentales. Tuve que contárselo, ¿sabes? Porque me dabas mareos y alucinaciones, y eso no puede ser, Eleanor.

Pero John... John cada día está más distante, apenas me habla ya. Siempre está con sus cosas, que si sus libros, sus amiguitas, sus_ party hard _en casa de un amigo... Estoy preocupada por él, creo que se está metiendo en malas artes. Tal vez debería asegurarme de que se encuentra bien y con buenas compañías.

Al final del año el recuento ha salido favorable.

— No sé, ¿tú qué crees? —el Sr. Fox está escuchando mi problema mientras nos sentamos en la pequeña sala improvisada que he organizado en el salón de baile, junto a la chimenea.

—Quizá no debería meterse, ¿sabe? —me contesta con su fuerte acento—. Ya es mayor, y no es nada suyo.

—Sé que usted también está preocupado —suspiro volviendo a mi trabajo. Trabajo es como antes llamábamos a coser un bordado o una camisa.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Se lo noto en la mirada —sonrío. Es cierto, no he mirado su mente. No quiero, no lo necesito. Es como si él me inspirara tanta confianza que no quisiera forzarle de verdad. Él me sonríe y sigue leyendo su periódico—. Realmente sólo quiere convencerse a sí mismo, pero yo sé que le importa y le gustaría hacer algo.

— De todas formas sigue sin ser asunto nuestro.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —suspiro, mirando a mi alrededor como si estuviera la respuesta en algún rincón.

—Lo primero tutearnos, lo segundo —rió—, no sé, no podemos preguntarle a punta de pistola.

Los balcones...

—No, pero sí algo parecido —me levanto y salgo de la habitación a todo correr. Le oigo preguntar confuso que a qué me refiero, pero no me molesto en contestar, ya se lo diré.

Por una vez me apetece hacer las cosas al modo humano, de forma natural. Me parece excitante tomar el camino difícil, como hacía antes. _Basta de pensar en el antes._

Veo a John entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Ni siquiera me ha saludado, será bastardo...

— Eh —grito golpeando su puerta, con cuidado de no mellarla—. Es la víspera de Navidad, ¿no siquiera me vas a mirar a la cara?

—He quedado —me grita.

—Muy bien.

Dos segundos, eso es lo que he necesitado para subir dos pisos y recorrer cuatro pasillos hasta la sala de baile, y luego cruzarla hasta donde el Sr. Fox, quiero decir, _Dominick _(tengo que irme acostumbrando) lee su periódico.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, ahora va a salir al baño, así que usted – _tú _vas a atrancarle la puerta mientras reviso su habitación, y esta noche le seguiremos hasta su _supermegafiesta _donde le sacaremos de la oreja y lo traeremos a casa, ¿capitto?

—¿Qué? —no le doy tiempo a pensarlo o asimilar. Le cojo d ella chaqueta y tiro de él. ¿Por qué es tan lento? ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Justo a tiempo, John acaba de entrar en el baño.

— Vamos —le azuzo, ¿a qué espera?

¡Qué divertido es hacer de humano! Colarse en su habitación ha sido muy sencillo, sobre todo buscar entre sus cosas. Con lo rápida que soy parece que no se haya movido nada, pero, ¡ahá! ¡Aquí está la dirección y la hora! ¡Un puntito para Lovett!

—¡Eh! ¡Se ha atrancado la puerta! —exclama John, Dominick me mete prisa en bajo.

—Ya voy, ya voy —contesto, dejando todo como estaba y volviendo al pasillo—. Oh, gracias, Dominick, se nota que le has pillado el truco a esta vieja casa —le guiño un ojo cuando por fin dejamos salir al muchacho—. Dale las gracias de haber estado cerca, hubiera podido tener que llamar al cerrajero, y hubieras llegado tarde a tu superfiesta —sonrío.

— Gracias —suspira volviendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

—¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? —Dominick parece estar a punto de tener un ataque al corazón—. ¿¡Estás loca! ¡Estás loca! —jadea al ver mi sonrisa.

—Pero tengo la dirección —le enseño un papelito.

—¡Ah! ¡Bueno! Entonces sólo eres una loca con una dirección —finge alivio. Ayyy, ¡qué mal actor es!—. ¿Por qué habría eso de hacerte más peligrosa?

—Cuidadito con los sarcasmos, amor mío —le suelto uno de mi propio repertorio—, sabías lo que había cuando te casaste conmigo —guiño en el ojo y vuelta, mientras me alejo suavemente por el pasillo.

'_De película_'.

Vale, así que ahí estábamos, unas horas después del baile, en casa. Ya había pasado todo, mi sangre hervía y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La alta exposición a la sangre me había hecho sentir tanta hambre que casi maté al caballo que tiraba del coche.

"Vamos, corazón, tranquilízate, si fueras como yo sería mucho peor..."

"Si fuera como TU PODRÍA COMER" grité, hiperventilando.

"Sabes que es muy peligroso, y no podemos todavía..."

"¿Qué es eso?" olisqueé el ambiente. Algo lo había perturbado. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? ¡Qué era!

_Quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées-quées..._

"Buenas noches, señores" el hombre del sombrero apareció por la puerta.

"¡_Esél-esél-esél-esél-esél-esél-esél-esél-esél-esél-esél-esél-esél-esél-esél_!" el Sr. Todd me miró interrogante. "¡Me ayudó con Toby!"

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, la pobre loca excitada no puede ni hablar. Mírala, si jadea como un chucho."

"No puede ser..." murmuró el barbero.

"Vine a visitarle cuando me encontré ese panorama, no vea qué susto se llevó la pobre zumbada."

"No es una zumbada."

"Sísísísísísísí"

"Eleanor, cálmate, en serio" me dijo Sweeney Todd tan serio que se me heló la sangre... ¡pero no el corazón!

"¿Por qué tanto drama?" suspiró el extraño. "Si es muy fácil; tú" me dijo, "¿quieres que te convierta?"

"¡Sí!" exclamé.

"NO" soltó mi vecino.

"Ale, ya está, muy fácil, ¿verdad?

"Sra. Lovett, ¡es MUY peligroso!" el pobre Sr. Todd estaba a cuadros.

"Lo sé..." sonreí medio ida de felicidad.

"¿Lo ve como está loca?" rió.

Un momento, esa cara me suena. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

— Vamos, Eleanor —¿quién me llama?—. Te invito a un perrito antes de ir a por John —_ooooohhh._

— No me apetecen mascotas, gracias —sonrío desde mi posición relajada de levitación en la habitación donde dormí doscientos años.

—¡Qué graciosa eres! No, me refiero a un perrito caliente —_ah, vale, se refiere a la salchicha con pan._

—Ya lo sabía —sonrío saliendo de la habitación. Es importante moverse más rápido que él. Varias veces me ha encontrado haciendo cosas raras y prefiero no levantar sospechas sobre él—. ¿Vamos?

—Claro.

Sin embargo, al tratar de cruzar la salida no puedo. No puedo, simplemente. ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a eso que hay fuera? Si no lo comprendo... ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Shh, no tengas miedo —me dice Dominick, agarrándome la mano. Ni siquiera hemos pasado del jardín—. Sé que nunca has conocido toda esa tecnología nueva, que apenas te has adaptado a ella, pero te ayudaré, ¿vale? ¡Podemos conseguirlo!

—S-Sí —contesto muerta de miedo.

Me lleva suavemente por el camino de tierra hasta una de esas cajas móviles. _Coches, _les llaman. Me monta delante. WOW, ¿¡qué es esto! ¡Pero si vibra! ¡Es como si corriera, dentro de una caja de metal! ¡Qué pasada!

—¿Te gusta? —ríe él, que por cierto, según muchos su estilo de conducir sería el de un kamikaze.

—¡Me mola cantidad! —estoy tan emocionada que ni siquiera me parece extraño decir esas palabras.

—No, no saques la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Jo... —¡pero no deja de ser emocionante!

—Y eso que no has probado la montaña rusa, ya verás cuando lo hagas —ríe.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto. ¡Acabo de ver un coche con un perro! ¡Y el perro llevaba la cabeza fuera, y la lengua! ¡No he probado eso! ¡Jooooo! ¿¡Por qué no me dejan!

—Es como esto, sólo que sin techo y a mucha más velocidad.

—¿Es muy caro? —pregunto. En seguida saco cuentas mentales de cuánto me costaría vivir en una montaña rusa eternamente y si podré pagármela.

—Naaaah... ya hemos llegado.

—¿¡Ya! —_¿¡Ya! ?  
_

— _Sí, _tesoro. _Ya_.

¿¡Por qué habla con ese vagabundo! ¡Quiero más! ¡Más velocidad! Oh, eso...

—Gracias, Dominick —sonrío recibiendo mi '_perrito_'. Qué ricura de hombre, con servilletas y todo.

—De nada, hermosa —siento calor en las mejillas.

_Se llama sonrojo._

Oh, sí, es cierto.

—Tienes... se te ha... —con los dedos me quitó un poco de esa cosa tan buena llamada _Ketchup_ de la mejilla. Según me he informado... ¡eso es muy romántico!

—Gracias —sonrío, sonrojándome aún más. ¡Qué ricura!

—De nada —aparta la mirada. ¡Pero si él también se ha sonrojado!

—¿Vamos a esperar delante de la casa hasta que llegue? —propuse.

—Estoy intrigado —rió—. ¿De dónde sacas todas esas locas ideas?

—Oh... desde que aprendí a leer no paro —me encojo de hombros comiendo un poco más.

—¿Desde que aprendiste...? Margaret... Eleanor... er...

—Margaret está bien. Me gusta —cómo suena en tus labios...

—Margaret, ¿cuándo aprendiste a leer?

—No hace mucho —confieso tímidamente, apartando la mirada—. La verdad es que no sé leer muy bien, pero... me gusta... —no le veo, pero supongo que está '_flipando_'. Oh, cielos... me muero de vergüenza. A saber qué estará pensando de mí ahora... seguro que no quiere salir con una pirada...

—Lee ese cartel —me pide, señalando uno.

—_Pi... ca... dilly... Sssss ¡treet!_

—Dios mío... —susurra—. ¿Pero no fuiste a la escuela?

—Oh, no, no había dinero —mierda, creo que eso es un fallo histórico por mi parte—. Pero da igual.

—No, no, yo sé lo que es no poder llevar a tu hija al colegio, me aseguraré de que aprendas a leer, se lo aseguro.

—... no me gustaría suponerte una carga... —¡no me gustaría que me vieras como tu hija!

—No es que te vea como... —suspira como alguien que sabe que la ha fastidiado—. Me caes bien, ¿vale? Es una pena que no sepas leer, y quiero enseñarte. Hoy en día es muy importante.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me enseñarás?

—Claro.

—¡ ¡ ¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ! ! —no puedo evitarlo y me lanzo a su cuello, ¡pero no para morderle! Sólo para abrazarle y comerme su mejilla a besos.

—Vale, vale —ríe—. Tranquila, fiera. Mira, ahí llega John. Vamos.

—Pero no podemos entrar por delante —aviso—, nos verían, y yo tengo pinta de veinteañera, pero tú... —tú tienes un cuerpazo más del tipo de hombre que a mi me gusta... ¡ups! _Contrólate._

—¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?

—... buscaremos otra forma de subir —sonrío con una de esas miradas de "plan ingenioso. Cuidado."

—... me das miedo.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Me alimento de rewievs, ¡no me prives de ellos! T_T


	33. Capitulo XXXIII

**Capitulo XXXIII  
**

* * *

Le he dejado en la parte de delante, distrayendo al portero. No queremos que me vea escalar el edificio. Sí, escalar. Saltar hasta las escaleras de incendio ha sido un poco difícil; está muy oscuro y agarrarse no es sencillo, pero una vez las he asido ya estaba subiendo a toda velocidad.

Me ha dado un aparatito que llevaba en el coche. Creo que es un modelo distinto de '_móvil_'. Quiere que lo use, pero no lo entiendo demasiado bien así que lo dejaré por ahora. Mi prioridad ahora mismo es encontrar la fiesta. ¿Pero dónde está?

_4B._

¡Oh! Gracias, Eleanor. ¿Sabes que no puedo ver los números desde fuera? Eres un poco tonta a veces, no sé porqué te hago caso, siquiera. En fin, contaré los pisos de abajo arriba y veo que ese es el cuarto. Pego un salto desde la plataforma hasta la correspondiente al piso cuarto. Vaya, ¡si es el último piso! Mejor. Buscaré una ventana por la que colarme.

— ¿Seguro que esto no es Fleet Street, porque a mi me ha parecido Fleet Street —¿tenía que ser precisamente _esa _calle, Dominick? ¿No podía ser ninguna otra?

—Segurísimo, amigo. Me parece que te has pasado de cervezas...

—Puede ser —admitió, ¡admite! Mierda, ya me vuelve. Lo ignoraré. La verdad es que la voz de borracho la clava, ni que tuviera práctica...

Debo darme prisa.

No es una ventana, al menos no una del pasillo, pero no creo que a esa adorable parejita de ancianos le moleste demasiado, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy la muerte... —voz de ultratumba al canto. Los vampiros la traemos de serie—. Sigan viendo la '_tele_' o vendré a por vosotros —asienten temblando y salgo al pasillo.

Hora de llamar a Dominick. ¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?

— ¿¡HOLAAAAA! —le grito—. DOMINICK —pero nada, la '_pantalla_' no se enciende como debería.

—Tienes que marcar —un adolescente me quita el chisme, no sé qué ha hecho, ¡pero ahora sí es correcto! Me lo devuelve, qué tío más majo.

—¡Eh! —exclamo, agarrándole del cuello y estampándole contra el pasillo.

—¡Sra. Lovett!

—_John_.

—¿Qué... qué hace aquí? —tartamudea—. N-No puedo... respirar...

—_¿Qué ocurre? _—el '_teléfono_' exclama. Casi se me salta de las manos pero no, ya me tengo que ir acostumbrando. ¡Ningún aparato conseguirá dominarme—. _¿Margaret?_

—Está aquí. Vete metiéndote en el coche.

—¡Eh!

—Mira, chiquillo, he visto lo que hay en esa fiesta —mentira—. Eres _demasiado _joven para _esas _cosas.

—Le prometo... que yo no... —jadeó—... tomo esas... drogas...

—Eso es mentira, no te diré cómo lo sé, pero lo sé —había leído en libros sobre las drogas, y hace unos días vi polvillo blanco en su chaqueta. Está claro, ¿no?—. Ahora tira al coche —¡puedo decirlo sin sentirme rara!

—Usted no puede obligarme —se ríe—. ¡No es mi madre!

—¡Me da igual!

Lamento tener que exhibirme de esta forma, no me gusta agarrar a nadie de la camisa y tirar de él con tanta fuerza que ésta se rompa, pero es lo que hay. Le he bajado arrastrando los cuatro pisos, por las escaleras. Todavía no me fío de esos subidores de personas (me dan escalofríos, y tienen una musiquita muy inquietante, ¡que no sale de ninguna parte!)

De hecho esto me recuerda a algo, pero está muy borroso. Algo le dije al Sr. Todd, algo sobre que se fuera de mi casa, que ya no era bienvenido en ella. Menudo truquito de los humanos, ¡embrujar a los vampiros para que si no son invitados no puedan entrar! Lo usé contra él.

"Encantado, señora. Me llamo William" el hombre me tendió la mano y por fin pude ver su cara. Era un hombre guapo y apuesto, con una mueca un tanto oscura y los ojos tan rojos como dos rubíes. Su melena marrón estaba algo encrespada y sucia, seguramente debido a la lluvia que había llenado el día. La humedad era muy mala para el cabello, daba fe de ello.

"Soy la Sra. Lovett, Sr. Williams" sonreí, estrechándole la mano y levantándome. Estaba ida en ese momento. Me aferraba a la ilusión y esperanza de ser como el Sr. Todd, así que no había dudado en echarlo de la casa. Me pregunto qué más cosas sería capaz de hacer en ese estado.

"No, no" rió besándome la mano. "William es mi nombre, William Edward, y no tengo apellido."

"Oh, bien" me sonrojé.

Mis orejas captaron un ruido en el exterior, y un gruñido. _No me lo puedo creer, _pensé. _¡El Sr. Todd celoso!_

"Oh, no se preocupe por él. Debemos empezar cuanto antes."

"Vale, dígame qué debo hacer."

"¿Usted? Sólo disfrute" se burló.

"Un momento, ¿qué gana usted a cambio?" _Tal vez me haya precipitado con este hombre._

"Sangre, y una hermana, espero" sonrió. "Y un techo."

"Hecho."

"Bien."

Me cogió por la cintura y me mantuvo medio tumbada en el aire mientras me mordía. Era la primera vez que nadie me mordía con consentimiento. Si el Sr. Todd alguna vez me mordió, se me había olvidado. Cada vez era más tolerante al dolor, así que ni siquiera recordaba cuánto escocía en verdad. Eran como mil pinchacitos en una zona. Horrible.

_Pero si te gustó, pedazo de mentirosa._

Vale, Eleanor, lo estoy contando yo, ¿sí? Y sí, me gustó, y no pude evitar soltar algún que otro gemidillo. ¡Pero es que tu no viste a ese hombre! Lo hacía con una maestría que...

_Soy tú, ¿recuerdas?_

… Me dijo que el proceso se daba durante los tres días de luna llena, y que no podía comer nada en ese periodo. Acepté a regañadientes, me hubiera comido al Sr. Todd enterito, él me lo había prometido para la luna llena.

"¿Está bien?"

"Me siento... algo mareada" susurré agarrándome a él puesto que me temblaban las rodillas.

"Descanse" me sentó en el sofá. "¿El chico sigue aquí?"

"Sí... a veces delira, pero..."

"Me ocuparé de él" dijo. Era frío como el hielo, no me extrañaba que fuera amigo del Sr. Todd.

"¿Va a matarle?" temí.

— "No, para nada, sólo le llevaré a un lugar seguro", John —sacudo la cabeza. Otra vez perdida en mi cabeza—. ¿Estás bien, Margaret? Estás más pálida que de costumbre...

—Voy a volver a desmayarme —susurré sentándome delante y cerrando la puerta—. Arranque, por favor —automáticamente los candados de seguridad se cerraron.

—Que sepan que esto no es justo —se enfurruñó el chico—. Que ustedes sean unos carcamales no significa que lo demás no podamos pasarlo bien.

—¿Pasarlo bien? ¿¡PASARLO BIEN! —sé que hablo en pasado, pero me da igual—. ESCÚCHAME, JOVENCITO.

—¡Margaret! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ten cuidado! —me he metido entre el hueco de los dos asientos delanteros para agarrarle del cuello y mordérselo. Todavía no le he tocado con los dientes, sin embargo.

—He fumado opio, he caído en las más bajas tentaciones y HUMILLACIONES, SÉ LO QUE ES UNA DROGA DURA, SÉ LO QUE ES PASÁRSELO BIEN, y SÉ CUÁLES SON SUS EFECTOS —mi voz aumentaba de tono y agudeza por segundo—. Y si te digo que vas a acabar mal, ¡ES QUE VAS A ACABAR MAL!

Todo desaparece ante mis ojos, siento que desfallezco de nuevo. Eleanor, ¿qué haces?

_Dulces sueños, princesa._

El coche pega un volantazo y lo último que noto es mi cuerpo siendo atravesado por una rama.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Me alimento de rewievs, ¡no me prives de ellos! T_T


	34. Capitulo XXXIV

**Capitulo XXXIV  
**

* * *

_Biiip. Biiip. Biiip. Biiip..._

Abro los ojos suavemente. Estoy en otro lugar, el techo es blanco, las paredes azules... Esto es una cama, una muy rara, ¿dónde estoy?

— Ha despertado —sonríe un hombre de bata blanca entrando en la habitación. No sé quién es, veo las cosas demasiado borrosas como para reconocerle—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—... mareada...

—Es normal —contesta, y empieza a hacer algo sobre un perchero atado a mi brazo.

—... me duele...

—¿El qué?

—... _todo_... —la verdad era que no me había percatado de _cuánto _me dolía.

—En un momento todo eso habrá pasado —me promete, toqueteando un poco más ese perchero raro. ¿Quién colgaría bolsas con líquidos de un perchero? Yo no.

—... ¿qué me está haciendo? —jadeo tratando de levantarse.

—Recuéstese, está demasiado débil para salir —un empujoncito y me tumba. ¡Qué hombre más fuerte! O igual soy yo, demasiado débil para resistirme—. Ha sufrido un accidente de coche —me informa, siento su peso sobre la cama. En seguida me pongo tensa, cuando un hombre se sentaba de esa forma en la cama... Oh, ya recuerdo.

—¿Cómo... están?

—Ilesos, el _airback_ paró el golpe, pero usted estaba en mala posición y se fracturó la pelvis y las costillas flotantes entre los asientos, los huesos de brazos y piernas se le rompieron debido a los golpes y las ramas que atravesaron los cristales del coche, y una especialmente grande atravesó su estómago de lado a lado.

—... Dios mío... —se suponía que todo eso no debería haber ocurrido, yo debería haber estado bien sentada, desmayándome en mi asiento, con el air back o lo que sea eso, mi cuerpo hubiera podido resistir los golpes. Menos mal que Dominick y John estan bien, jamás me lo hubiera podido perdonar. Me pregunto si habrán notado mi cuerpo especial.

—Hemos tenido que operarla, cuando sacamos la rama ya estaba bastante corroída por la sangre —uh oh—, pero no lo suficiente. Oh, y, tranquila. Está en un ala especial para gente como nosotros —creo que vuelve a sonreír—. Descanse —me aprieta la mano y se va. Vaya, al final no quería nada.

Por lo que me ha dicho y las descripciones que he leído en algún sitio, esto debe de ser un hospital, y él era un médico, seguramente. Lo sé por la bata blanca, ¿a que soy lista?

_No._

¡Oh! ¡Cállate!

No sé porqué ese hombre me resultaba tan familiar... ¿quién era? No paro de darle vueltas, era como si su voz fuera de otro tiempo, ¿pero de quién? Creía que la voz era como la huella de identidad, cada uno la tiene de un tipo...

Mi cuerpo se adormece, ¿qué me ha hecho? ¿Qué haces, Eleanor?

_Esta vez no soy yo._

Es cierto, tienes voz de cansada. Creo que lo que sea que me está adormeciendo quiere que me duerma, ¿por qué? ¡Resistiré! ¡No pienso ceder! Nos mantendremos despiertas cueste lo que cueste.

—Trata de descansar, tesoro —susurra una voz, no me he dado cuenta de que ella había entrado debido a mis luchas contra el cuerpo, pero seguro que puede ayudarme.

Me ha levantado y recolocado en la cama, ahora estoy tumbada. ¿¡Por qué colabora con el enemigo! ?

—... no entiendo... —cada vez me cuesta más hablar—. … qué me ocurre... algo quiere... que me duerma...

—Sí, corazón, la anestesia ya te hace efecto. Duerme, cuando despiertes te sentirás mucho mejor, te lo prometo.

_Así que nuestra enemiga común es una tal Anastasia. ¡Se va a enterar!_

Sí... cielos, no puedo ni pensar decentemente...

_¡Resiste! ¡Como te duermas me aseguraré de que lo pagues!_

¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué... me odias tanto? ¿No respondes? Vaya... bueno... como quieras. No voy a resistirme más... ella me lo ha prometido... si luego me encuentro peor se lo haremos pagar, … ¿sí? Anímate... te siento lánguida, triste. ¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar?

_Dulces sueños._

Despierto, pero ya no es mi cama, ni mi casa. No, no, no, ¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¿¡Eleanor! ¿¡Has sido tú!

— Sra. Lovett —alguien toca a la puerta. ¡Esa no puede ser mi puerta! Oh, Dios mío... ¿es que ha sido todo un sueño?

—Abra, por favor... sé que está enfadada conmigo, mas yo sólo quería lo mejor para usted...

—... ¿Sr. Todd? —pregunto a tientas. Insisto en que esto no puede estar ocurriendo, ¡he sentido doscientos años pasar a través de mi cuerpo! ¡Afectarme! ¡Los he respirado! Era tan real... no podía ser un sueño.

— ¿Está visible? ¿Puedo entrar?

Miro alrededor, estoy cubierta por mis colchas, las _mías_, no las de la mansión. El dosel de la cama es el mismo, con sus pilares de madera... Las ventanas siguen resquebrajadas, helando la estancia con la brisa que se cuela por ellas. Mis vestidos están en los armarios, lo sé porque está entreabierto.

Me miro el cuerpo, lo reviso a conciencia. Ni una señal de '_cirugía_', nada. Todo está en su sitio.

De todas formas me siento diferente, como... humana. ¿Era un sueño eso también?

—¿Sra. Lovett?

—Ehhh... sí —contesto deslizándome a por mi bata, ¡y está ahí!

Siento una emoción creciendo en mi interior, un éxtasis que jamás había experimentado. Creí haberlo perdido todo, _todo_, ¡y sólo era un sueño! No tengo palabras para expresar cómo me siento.

Oh, Dios mío, es más apuesto de lo que recordaba. Se me había olvidado cómo era su cara, su pelo, su ropa...

—Sr. Todd... —susurro deleitada poniéndome de rodillas en la cama.

—No, no, siéntese, debe reposar —me posa sobre las piernas una bandeja con comida—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Perfectamente —sonrío, abrazándole con fuerza—. Todo ha sido un sueño, creí que le había perdido... ¿qué hace? —me ha apartado. ¿Por qué me aparta?

—No ha sido un sueño, corazón... —no me mira a la cara. No lo entiendo, ¿qué he hecho mal? Estoy segura de saber comportarme en mi propio tiempo—. Sigo pensando en irme con ella...

—¿_Ella_?

—Grace.

—¿Grace? ¿Qué Grace?

—Grace Fox. Escuche... ya habíamos hablado de ésto, ya le dije que lo sentía mucho...

Grace. Grace Fox. ¿De qué me...? ¡Oh! ¡Era la hija de Dominick!

—... ¿me está escuchando? —me chasca los dedos frente a los ojos y vuelvo a mí.

— ¿Qué?

—... comprendo que no quiera hablar de ello...

—No recuerdo nada, Sr. Todd —es cierto. No sé qué ha pasado, todo esto _no estaba_ en mi cabeza.

—Ha debido darse un buen golpe. Desayune.

—No tengo hambre, cuénteme —me encuentro siendo más ruda de repente, siento que algo ha pasado que no me va a gustar un pelo.

—Usted sabía... usted sabía que yo amaba a otra, Sra. Lovett. ¿Está bien? Está pálida. Bueno, no es para menos... no estuvo bien que encontrara otra mujer mientras estaba con usted, pero...

Sin palabras.

—Váyase de mi habitación —solicitó suavemente.

—... claro.

Debo encontrar a alguien que me cuente lo que _de_ _verdad_ ha ocurrido. ¡El Sr. Todd jamás se iría con otra estando conmigo!

¿Y las cajas que vuelan? ¿Los coches, las bombillas, los ordenadores? ¿Todo eso? ¿Era todo mi invención? ¡No puede ser! Además, aprendí a leer, me enseñaron a leer. Eso no ha podido olvidárseme.

Me levanto suavemente de la cama, recibiendo en seguida un mareo bastante repentino, siento como si me hubieran quitado algo. ¿Pero qué?

Vestirme... menuda tortura, comparada con el _supuesto futuro _esto es una pesadilla. Tardo casi media hora para ponerme a punto y otra más para arreglarme el pelo. Y es que en comparación con el futuro, esto es una mierda. Es lo único que no echaba de menos, ¡no me acordaba que siempre tuviéramos tan sucio el pelo! Antes, ahora, no podemos lavarnos tan amenudo, así que peinarse y eso es un verdadero suplicio. Que no es por lo de vestirse, que estos vestidos me encantan. y los he echado mucho de menos, mas ir medio desnuda por ahí era mucho más cómodo en mi sueño.

Me lo han quitado. Me han quitado al amor de mi vida. Oh, dios, acabo de comprenderlo.

Me derrumbo en la cama, siento emerger de mi una fuente de lágrimas incontrolable al tiempo que las imágenes pasan por mi cabeza, su repentina indiferencia, la existencia de otra mujer en su vida, su cara, su pelo, tan guapa, tan perfecta. Alguien con quien él compartía mucho más que conmigo.

No puedo soportarlo. Grito desagarrándome por dentro, siento que me rompo. Es como si me clavaran una lanza, de lado a lado desde las entrañas, el mismo dolor que la rama que me atravesó, rompiéndome. Esa mujer... ella me lo había quitado todo. Pensé que podría estar con él, ahora que he despertado, ¡pero no! La realidad pesa más que el propio mundo, y ésta me lo ha quitado. Es insoportable, le he perdido, ¡le he perdido!

No puedo soportarlo.

Salgo de mis aposentos, a partir de ahora está prohibido pensar.

—Sra. Lovett... —sorprendo a Tobías, tomando algo frente al fuego. Está tan mayor... cuánto ha crecido. Él jamás me haría daño, ¿verdad que no?

—Lo siento mucho, Tobías —sollozo. A todo esto, ¿para qué me he maquillado? Si ya se me ha corrido entero.

Me abraza, me abraza y me consuela. Qué buen chico, ¿cómo pude pensar mal de él?

—El Sr. Todd ya se ha mudado —me dice suavemente, acariciándome el pelo—. No debe llorar más por ese malnacido.

—No puedo, corazón, no puedo...

—_Shhhh..._ escuche, límpiese la cara, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a dar un paseo —asiento. Realmente no puedo esperar a volver a verlo todo de nuevo—. Vaya a arreglarse, querida...

—Has crecido mucho, Tobías Ragg —medio sonrío a través de la cortina de lágrimas—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Estaré siempre aquí para usted, Sra. Lovett, aunque nunca me acepte —puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, como si hubiera otro significado bajo sus ojos. Pero me he prohibido pensar, así que...

Media hora más en el espejo, quince minutos para calmarme.

Todo, todo... todo es lo mismo, nada ha cambiado, sólo mi percepción. ¿Pero dónde demonios he estado?

Un momento, ¡esto no es Fleet Street! Esto es Bell Yard. Espera, ¿qué?

—Sr. Ragg —sonrío, y él se ríe.

—Sabe que no tiene por qué llamarme así.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta. Bueno, dígame, cuénteme nuestra historia.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... sé que le parecerá una tontería, pero... no recuerdo nada.

—Oh... pero sabía mi nombre.

—Sí, sí... es raro. Por favor...

—Bueno, pues... usted es poseedora de una panadería en Bell Yard, aunque usted lo llama emporio de la empanada —ríe—. No me mire mal, ahora sí que lo es, pero antes...

—Está bien... —no puedo dejar de mirarle mal, aun así, pero en broma, ¿vale?

—Conoció al Sr. Todd poco después de fenecer el Sr. Lovett, y se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Le prestó el local encima de su panadería y una habitación en la que dormir por un módico precio, aunque realmente no sé cuántas libras le daba al año. Supongo que en algún momento ustedes se enamoraron, aunque eso realmente no me incumbe. Pero él la ha estado engañando durante semanas con otra mujer. El muy cobarde no tenía las agallas para confesarle que había encontrado a otra persona.

—... oh —sí. Todo eso venía a mi cabeza, todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos—. ¿Y dónde entran usted y el Juez Turpin?

—¿Qué Juez Turpin?

—El que... odia todo el mundo...

—No hay ningún Juez Turpin en Londres, Sra. Lovett. ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? —acabamos de llegar al cruce de calles entre Strand, Fleet Street y Bell Yard. Mirar hacia ella me ha dejado algo trastornada. Todos los recuerdos que he creído tener hasta ahora eran falsos—. Si quiere podemos volver.

—No, no, me encuentro bien, estaba pensando, continuemos —finjo una sonrisa caminando hacia Strand, mejor alejándose.

—Yo llegué a sus vidas porque el Sr. Todd me contrató como aprendiz. Era muy rudo conmigo, pero bueno, la conocí a usted.

—¿Y sus padres?

—Soy huérfano, la Iglesia me mandó a un orfanato y comerciaban con nosotros para darnos una buena vida. De eso hace cuatro años casi, dentro de poco cumplo los veinte.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —recuerdo sonriendo.

—No finja, sé perfectamente que ya lo ha planeado todo para darme una sorpresa, ¡conociéndola!

No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero en mi mente estoy organizándolo.

—Vaya... —comento, dándome cuenta—. Puedo leer, creí que era analfabeta...

—Y lo era, el Sr. Todd la enseñó. Es lo único bueno que ha hecho por usted —el desdén en su voz es notable. ¿Tan mal le ha tratado?—... lo siento.

—No importa —acaricio su brazo sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Oh! El Sr. Turpin —se acuerda unos minutos de silencio después. Los hubiera narrado, pero es que ya no pienso—. Es cierto, es un cliente —ríe—, pero no es juez, ¡más quisiera él! Es zapatero.

—Vaya —río también—. ¿Y es buena persona?

—Excelente persona, a mí siempre me ha dado propina.

—Vaya, me alegro, tendré que regalarle una empanada.

—Ayudaré en su preparación —sonríe el chiquillo.

¿Chiquillo? ¡Un hombre hecho y derecho!

De repente tira de mí, no quiere que vea algo. ¿Qué? No voy a pasarme toda la vida mirando este escaparate de dulces. ¡Al demonio, voy a pensar! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Tengo tantas preguntas! Extraño mucho los coches, los móviles, los semáforos, ¿por qué no existen? ¡Con lo útiles que son esos percheros!

—Ruge su estómago, ¿no ha desayunado nada?

—No...

—Venga —suspira—. La invitaré a algo, ¿de acuerdo?

… hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que soy una vulgar humana, sin ningún poder especial. Se me ha olvidado hasta comer. Jopeta...

Miro hacia atrás antes de entrar en una taberna. Oh... comprendo. Son el Sr. Todd y la Srta. Fox. Van muy acaramelados, clavándome puñales de plata en el corazón. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel?

—Es que el desayuno me lo sirvió el Sr. Todd —le digo a Tobías, entrando. Él también estaba mirando, a ellos o a mí, con un semblante duro y preocupado.

—Comprendo.

Es un tesoro de persona, me mima demasiado con todos esos dulces que me ha comprado, con el delicioso desayuno, con una tontería que hemos comprado en una tienda, unas especias y la carne que hemos encargado en el mercado.

A lo largo del día he ido comprendiendo todo lo que ha pasado, las similitudes con el sueño, todo. Tobías ha sabido cuidar de mí pese a lo pesada que he sido con los hechos acontecidos durante mi vida. Me ha escuchado, me ha respondido. Qué gran muchacho...

Llegamos a Bell Yard, a mi tienda, y se para a la vuelta.

—¿No entra? —pregunto un poco con tristeza.

—No vivo aquí, Sra. Lovett —sonríe con cariño.

—¿Ah, no? Creía que sí...

—Antes sí... pero con lo que gané en propinas durante cuatro años, su ayuda y las reticencias de su Sr. Todd, conseguí alquilar una habitación unas calles arriba. Oh, no, no se preocupe, sé ganarme el pan —su beso en la frente me pilla totalmente por sorpresa, tan tierno, tan delicado, ¡y tan íntimo!

… Ya comprendo.

— Buenas noches, Sr. Ragg —sonrío apretándole la mano y entrando en mi emporio. Desde el cristal de la puerta le veo sonreír y marcharse.

Pobre muchacho enamorado...

Mi casa parece muy diferente en la oscuridad, incluso juraría que hay cosas cambiadas. De verdad, chica, estoy para que me encierren en Bedlam. Pero Eleanor, ¿por qué no hablas? Normalmente ya me hubieras dado una respuesta cortante, ¿dónde te has metido tú también?

Cielos, la barbería, qué vacía está sin él. Era necesario subir, necesito saber, comprender qué ha pasado con mi cabeza. El suelo parece estar bien, prefiero no detenerme a sufrir, sólo miraré lo que me interesa. No hay ninguna palanca ni manchita de sangre. Entonces tendré que mirar mi sótano.

Un momento, ¡no hay sótano! ¿Todo eso también era parte del sueño? ¡Increíble!

Uff, ya puedo vivir tranquila y seguir con mi vida.

Me hago la cena; presente: dos horas, futuro: dos minutos. Esto es una tortura. No puedo parar de pensar, de recordar. Sabía que nuestra relación se había marchitado meses atrás, pero aun así ha sido un duro golpe que me ha tumbado por completo, y ahora la casa se me cae encima impidiendo que me levante. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Estoy enamorada de él, no puedo evitarlo, jamás dejaré de estarlo. En mi sueño me duró doscientos años, ¿por qué no iba a ser lo mismo aquí?

Me voy a dormir, realmente me he cansado. No recordaba cuánto puede cansarse un humano común en un día.

Despierto con los pajarillos, no he soñado nada pero tengo los ojos humedecidos. Sigo aquí, en mi época. Supongo que todas esas maravillas eran mentira, poco a poco se borran de mi mente las sensaciones. Prefiero no recordarlas. Seguiré mi vida como hasta ahora.

Me levanto, me preparo, paso de desayunar, que tengo el estómago cerrado, y empiezo a preparar las empanadas que van a darme el pan de la comida que no pienso comer. Tobías llega pronto también, al parecer se gana el dinero, ¡porque yo le empleo! Pasamos un buen rato preparando una empanada especial para el Sr. Turpin y se la mandamos a través de un chico al que le he pagado bien.

Un día especialmente duro nos viene encima. Ya no me acordaba, pero me acuerdo de lo duro que es esto en realidad. Servir empanadas todo el día... Un momento, ¡conozco a ese hombre!

— ¿Dominick? —he salido a todo correr para recibirle en la calle.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Dominick Fox? —trato de disimular mi voz emocionada.

—Sí, ¿quién es usted?

—La Sra. Lovett.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? No nos conocemos... no importa, venía buscándola.

—Pase... —susurro desilusionada. No me conoce... y aquí nunca le había visto antes... ¿cómo puede ser?

—Quería hablarle y disculparme por mi hija Grace... Es una muchacha algo alocada.

—Sí, ya lo he visto —contesto un poco ofuscada. Así que en realidad _sí _es su padre.

—Siento que se haya roto su compromiso, Sra. Lovett... parece usted una mujer excepcional, no se merecía eso.

—Tome —le di una empanada y una cerveza señalando que eran gratuitas.

—¿Ve? No tenía porqué hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero lo hago —suspiro. La verdad es que es tan majo como en mi sueño.

—Sé que ustedes estaban pasando un bache en la relación... siento mucho cómo ha acabado todo.

—Escuche, no es usted quien debe disculparse —le medio sonrío educadamente—. Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado, y ya está, no es culpa suya ni de nadie, o al menos déjenme creer eso, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que comprenda que su hija ya no es bienvenida en mi local, aunque usted sí y si quiere comprarle un _pie _algún día no tenga reparo en venir. Simplemente no quiero verles.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, Sra. Lovett —se pone recto, él siempre ha sido muy recto—. Es loable su resistencia ante tales situaciones. Es un placer haberla conocido.

—Lo mismo digo —le observo salir e irse silbando alguna melodía.

Ay, dios mío... ¿él también? Ni siquiera me conocía, ¿por qué me toca sufrir así? ¿Qué he hecho yo? Siempre he sido buena con todos... siempre he tratado de proteger a todas las personas, ¿por qué no puedo volver a mi futuro donde el Sr. Todd me había amado y nos habíamos separado sin ninguna _Grace _ de por medio? Y Dominick... maldita sea, yo había empezado a sentir algo por él, aquí él era bastante más mayor que yo, ¡y el padre de mi mayor dolor! Además, seguro que su mujer era la preciosa Lucy de mi sueño. No puedo arriesgarme.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—No, no, Tobías... creo... creo que voy a descansar.

—Claro...

Siento tanto dolor en el pecho, tanto malestar... Empiezo a hiperventilar, tengo un ataque de nervios, no es la primera vez que me ocurre. Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, ¡oh, Dios! Sólo hay una forma de parar esto, pero no está bien, ¡lo sé! No hay otra forma. Corro escaleras arriba, cojo un balde y me corto. Ese dolor... la sangre fluyendo... cielos... es liberador...

—¿Sra. Lovett? ¿¡Qué ha hecho, loca! ?

—¡Suélteme! —el Sr. Todd me agarra del brazo y me sienta en la silla de barbero. Busca algo en los cajones—. ¿Qué cree que hace aquí? ¡Le denunciaré a la policía!

—¿Es que pensaba suicidarse? Está majareta —ha sacado un estuche, empieza a coserme.

—¡No estaba...!

—Que le vaya mal no es razón para intentar suicidarse.

—¡Que yo no quería...! —él suspira negando con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué hace aquí si puede saberse?

—He venido a buscar algunas cosas que se me habían olvidado.

—Ya, claro —suelto una carcajada sarcástica. Al menos el dolor de los ocho punto que me cruza el brazo de codo a mano también es liberador—. No deseo volver a verle, Sr. Todd —_me muero por volver a verle, Sr. Todd_ en realidad.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos volver a ser amigos...

—¿Sabe qué? Tal vez, algún día. Pero ahora mismo, no. Buenos días, Sweeney Todd.

Suicidarme, ¿yo? ¡Ja! ¡Menudas ocurrencias! ¡Amigos! ¡Ja-ja! Menudo imbécil, se cree que por un cortecito de nada todo gira en torno a él. ¡Ególatra! ¡'_Chulo_'! Tobías me mira desde la puerta, preocupado. Se acerca y me mira el brazo. Dice cosas que no alcanzo a comprender o escuchar, algo sobre la vida, el amor y la muerte. Estoy demasiado centrada en...

Oh.

— ¿Qué hace?

—La amo, Sra. Lovett —susurra besándome de nuevo.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Me alimento de rewievs, ¡no me prives de ellos! T_T


	35. Capitulo XXXV

**Capitulo XXXV  
**

* * *

Nunca me había percatado de los continuos ruidos que asolan una casa victoriana, los continuos chirridos deberían perturbar una mente sana y cuerda. Sola, en la casa, me pasaba las noches escuchando a los borrachos que transitaban las calles, dando golpes en las farolas. Había pasado casi un mes desde que había despertado de la ilusión futura y no llevaba nada bien el cambio.

En mi futuro las contraventanas de la mansión también chirriaban, pero menos, porque era una casa de 1900 y algo, o al menos, mejorada durante esa época en algunos aspectos para la instalación eléctrica.

Dios, no puedo quitarme ese ¡_estúpido_! sueño de la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser torturada por unos y otros? Creí que esto ya lo había superado, mas todas las noches me acuesto esperando que vuelva, y nunca lo hace.

Sentada en la cama observo el tiempo pasar, _otra vez_, y todo parece igual, exactamente igual, pero en esta ocasión no duraré siglos, moriré pronto, y eso me aterra.

El Sr. Todd no lo mejora, se pasa por aquí continuamente con la excusa de comprar empanadas para vigilarme, así puede ver si sigo viva.

Se cree que no puedo sobrellevarlo, ¡pero puedo! No le necesito.

¿Le necesito? Supongo que no, de todas formas Tobías y yo tratamos de empezar algo juntos. Sé que es difícil, rápido, ¡y una locura! Ni siquiera sé cuántos años le llevo, ¡cuatro por lo menos! No sé en qué año estamos, así que no hay forma de saberlo. Tampoco quiero saberlo, trato de evitarlo. Y para él sería muy injusto si yo todavía necesitase al Sr. Todd, ¿verdad?

Los cortes a lo largo de este tiempo se han ido sucediendo, me temo. Ya no sólo por el Sr. Todd, sino por todo. Me siento sometida a demasiado estrés, entre las ventas, el dinero, Tobías... puede ser increíblemente cargante a veces, no sé.

Camino suavemente entre la oscuridad de la noche, observando cada pequeño rincón en la oscuridad. La anciana madera, testigo de todos los momentos pasados, se niega a contarme qué ha pasado en mi vida. Muchas noches me despierto entre pesadillas para ir a buscar la dichosa palanca y el hueco en el que, en vez de estar las escaleras al sótano, hay cubos y escobas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se me va de la cabeza? Y Eleanor sigue sin aparecer...

Continúo mi búsqueda a través de las sillas, las alfombras, los vasos, la chimenea... Nada. No hay nada.

Un momento, ¿qué eso?

Me agacho a recoger un objeto brillante. No es demasiado grande, pero brilla como los ángeles a la luz de la luna. Parece una moneda, ¡son veinte peniques! Es una pequeña fortuna, no veo al Sr. Todd dejando que se perdiera bajo la alfombra de la barbería.

Oh... ahora comprendo...

Levanto la alfombra, muevo el sillón, todo. Tiene que estar ahí, puede que mi sótano no pero sabía que en esto no mentía, ¡no puede ocultarse algo tan grande! Me pregunto cómo consiguió que lo olvidara, ¿con qué me drogó?

Ahí está, ¡lo sabía! Es una pequeña manecilla, pertenece a la trampilla del sillón. Se supone que es para tirar el pelo, pero el Sr. Todd lo usaba para tirar _lo demás_.

Está dura, chirría, parece que es imposible que yo pueda abrirla. Tengo que hablar con él, con alguien, ¡él podrá levantarla y entonces se verá que yo no estoy loca! Finalmente, finalmente...

Pero entonces... ¿qué ha sido de todo lo demás? El futuro, el vampirismo... tiene que ser cierto... ¿pero qué hago aquí?

Me guardaré los veinte peniques y lo averiguaré mañana, creo que si sigo por ahí la jaqueca que ya tengo podría convertirse en una migraña.

Y en efecto, al despertar lo que tengo es una gran migraña, y parece que no se va a pasar en todo el día. Qué le voy a hacer.

Lo primero que he hecho esta mañana ha sido comprobar que la manecilla de la trampilla continuara ahí, y lo estaba. Lo he dejado todo desmantelado para cuando el Sr. Todd venga a su reconocimiento diario, entonces será el momento.

El Sr. Fox también suele venir. De hecho, ahí está. Nos traemos un tonteo de hace tiempo, él es tal como le recuerdo, y me gusta ser su amiga, aunque no sé si puedo decir lo mismo de su hija, a ella no parece agradarle la idea.

— Vaya, es un placer encontrarle por aquí, Sr. Fox —el Sr. Todd ha coincidido por casualidad con él en esta ocasión. Sigue con esa percha increíble de caballero inglés, pero la rudeza en su cara habla más por él de lo que le hubiera gustado. No puedo imaginarme cómo puede haberse enamorado de él la tierna Grace Fox. O no tan tierna... Al menos entiende una orden simple como "no vuelvas a entrar en mi tienda, ¡_zorra_!" Le sonrío y saludo con la mano desde mi cálida posición mientras fuera se hiela hasta los huesos.

—Lo mismo digo... —coincide Dominick, aunque por su cara sé ni mucho menos es así. Le odia, con toda su alma, aunque, por extraño que parezca, no es por Grace, es por mí.

—Sr. Todd, tenemos que hablar de algo —le digo muy seriamente. Trato de transmitirle que es un algo de suma importancia, aunque su cara sigue tan impertérrita como siempre.

—Están esperándome, tendrá que esperar —señala a Grace y me encojo de hombros. Por mí como si muere congelada—. Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de que a usted le _encantaría _ despedazarla y venderla como empanadas, pero creo que _eso _no va a pasar.

—Es precisamente de eso de lo que quiero hablar —muy seriamente trato de evitar reírme porque sí, es justo lo que quiero hacerle.

—Dicen que ha establecido su barbería en _Hen and Chicken Courts, _Sr. Todd. Una apuesta atrevida, si me permite decirlo —Dominick cambia de tema inmediatamente. Qué hombre más listo.

—Es cierto, Sr. Fox —asiente sonriendo.

—Tenga cuidado con las gallinas, podrían sacarle los ojos —Tobías, con gran desdén, pasa por detrás de mí y me hace un gesto cariñoso que deja bien claro que hay algo entre nosotros, que aunque innecesario, sirve para compartir una mirada de odio profundo con el Sr. Todd.

—Sus disputas sobre quién es más hombre me apasionan, pero creo que de verdad deberíamos hablar, Sr. Todd —_vamos_, le digo con la cabeza. Mira a Grace y le hace una seña para que espere.

Ante la atenta mirada de Tobías consigo meter al Sr. Todd en el pasillo de mi casa. Es muy cauto, su mirada se posa en cada pequeño objeto y rincón, como si buscara algo.

— Pareciera que un huracán ha arrasado su casa —comenta, pero por ser cordial. Le conozco lo suficiente para saber bien que no se siente cómodo en estas situaciones.

—No hace falta, querido —sonrío. Extrañado, ahora soy yo el objeto de su '_escáner_'. Me '_mola_' esto de saber palabras raras—. Necesito algo que sólo usted puede hacer —empiezo a subir las escaleras a la barbería. Son tan escalofriantes como el propio local que antes le alquilaba.

—Creí que se trataba de una cuenta pendiente —contesta siguiéndome.

—Sí... mas no del todo.

—¿Qué le ha hecho a mi barbería? —pregunta. Puedo notar el horror en sus palabras, la verdad es que he hecho un buen trabajo.

—Mire, no sé cómo lo ha hecho, ni me interesa, pero debería haber sabido que yo jamás hubiera hablado ni contado nada. Creí que nos conocíamos lo suficiente.

—¿De qué habla?

—He encontrado la trampilla —aparté la alfombra para que la viera bien—. ¿Por qué dejó la moneda ahí? Era... algo entre nosotros.

—¿PERDÓN? —histérico. ¡Ja! Está claro, sabe que le he descubierto.

—Levante la trampilla, por favor. Oh, sí, su mirada lo dice todo, y lo siento mucho, es lo único que se le pasó. Sé lo de nuestro pequeño negocio, tesoro, y necesito que levante la trampilla porque yo no puedo.

—¿Ha clavado el pomo para gastarme esta broma? —pregunta algo enfadado, tirando de la manilla—. No tiene gracia, ¿sabe?

—Está claro que sólo podía abrirla usted —persisto. Sé que tengo razón y no pararé hasta demostrarlo—. ¡Tire más fuerte y deje de quejarse!

Finalmente lo abre, bueno... lo arranca. Ha levantado un buen cacho de suelo en el tirón. No era lo que esperaba, ciertamente. Justo debajo no hay más que tierra, mucha tierra. ¿Pero qué es esto?

—Mire —exhala tirando las tablas arrancadas contra una esquina, y me señala con el dedo—, sabía que estaba loca, pero jamás tanto. He aguantado sus neuras, y me he preocupado por usted y me he implicado con usted porque no deseaba verla muerta, pero esto ha rebasado mi cercano límite, Sra. Lovett —a cada palabra respira más fuerte, más intensamente. Su pecho sube y baja, las venas de su cuello se hinchan como si fueran varillas de madera. Da miedo—. No pienso volver, y espero que usted no me busque.

—¿A dónde va? —sollozo al verle ir a las escaleras—. ¡Sé que está mintiéndome! ¡He encontrado la moneda... y... y... ¿qué hace toda esa tierra a esta altura? ¡Por favor, Sr. Todd! ¡Podemos solucionarlo!

— MUÉRASE —grita antes de irse dando un portazo. He podido escuchar los cristales de la puerta de la tienda zumbando por el golpe incluso.

Me derrumbo en el suelo, cuanto a la tierra. ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Y qué más da? Nada tiene sentido, cada vez estoy más y más cerca del borde al colapso. No quiero seguir, no puedo seguir. Nada parece real. Tiró la moneda, se acabó. Ya no le importa nada, le he perdido. Nuestra relación, sea cual haya sido, está muerta y enterrada, él ya tiene a otra, él se va con otra, y yo... yo me quedo sola...

Pasan las horas, los días, las semanas, sigo mirando la tierra. Hace un tiempo me he puse a escavar en ella, pero sólo he conseguido romperme varias uñas y clavarme piedras, y aun así pareciera que siempre vuelve a rellenarse, menuda tontería. La falta de comida me está afectando de verdad.

—Sra. Lovett... —Tobías saluda desde la puerta, lleva una bandeja con comida. Me resulta repulsiva.

—¿Qué? —me levanto y voy hacia él. Me deja empezar a bajar las escaleras, sin parar de seguirme como un perrito faldero. ¿Es que no puede irse a molestar a otra?

—¿Está bien?

—No.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras llegamos a la tienda. Me pensaba que todavía no habría cerrado, pero ya veo que sí. Eso que me ahorro, aunque francamente, sé que tendré que ir por detrás para asegurarme, soy así de perfeccionista.

—Escuche... sé que ha estado mal desde que rompió con el Sr. Todd, pero...

—¿Pero qué, Tobías? —le grito, harta—. ¿Vas a venir montado en un unicornio a través del arcoiris y a solucionarme la vida? Olvídalo, hijo, soy demasiado mayor para eso.

—¡Deje de hacerse la víctima! —grita dejando caer la bandeja sobre el mostrador, que rebota y lo tira todo—. Llevo _meses _tratando de hacerle la vida más fácil, ¡debería agradecérmelo!

—¡Si sólo me acosas! —le acuso, caminando hacia él y dándole un golpe al saco de harina, por no dárselo a él, y se desparrama por todo el suelo y la encimera—. ¡Eres como un perrito faldero, siempre detrás de mí! ¡Vete a vivir la vida, chico, que es muy corta!

—¡Pero la amo!

—¡Soy un capricho! Entérate ya, chaval, entre tú y yo no hay ni _habrá jamás _nada —pasa a mi lado dándome con el hombro, enfadado—. Tobías... —suspiro, sé que me he equivocado, el pobre no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Sr. Ragg, para usted —me dice muy dolido antes de irse. _Mierda._

_Maldita sea,_ no quería hacerle daño. Al fin y al cabo es un buen chico, siempre me ha tratado bien, y cuida de mí... ¿pero qué me pasa? No puedo parar de hacerle daño a las personas.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, ¡ay, ay, ay!

¡Maldita comida! ¡Maldito todo! Me he resbalado y me he caído. ¡Qué daño! Oh, cielos, ¿es eso sangre? ¡Es sangre! Había un cuchillo debajo de la harina, me he cortado por dos sitios. ¿A dónde voy yo ahora, a estas horas de la noche? No hay ningún sitio donde puedan atenderme, dios...

Quizá lo mejor sea dejarme llevar, morir en paz de una vez por todas. Ya nada tiene sentido, así que...

¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué opinaría tu psicólogo si te viera así? ¡Reacciona mujer! ¡Ahora no tienes ninguna Eleanor que te hable para saber lo que debes hacer.

"Dicen que ha establecido su barbería en _Hen and Chicken Courts, _Sr. Todd. Una apuesta atrevida, si me permite decirlo". ¡Es cierto!

Rápidamente salgo corriendo. Apenas está a media calle de aquí. Llegar al cruce ha sido fácil, ahora izquierda y todo recto hasta St. Dusntans. Está todo muy oscuro, y hay borrachos, pero... está cerca, no tiene por qué pasar nada... ¿verdad?

El Sr. Fox tenía razón, esa calle es como la boca del lobo, nadie querría entrar ahí.

Pero yo sí.

Paso por el arco de piedra, buscando a tientas una puerta o una tienda que me indique el lugar. Pronto, en la fachada de madera oscura y roída, veo una luz, y le veo a él pasar. Sí, es él.

Abro la puerta con cuidado y avanzo suavemente. No me ha escuchado entrar, genial, no podrá echarme. Está paseando, parece nervioso, o preocupado.

— ¿Sweeney Todd?

Mi suave pregunta completa el silencio del pobre local, lleno de objetos antiguos, recuerdos y demás cosas.

— No. Váyase —pero sé que es él.

—Sr. Todd... —suspiro yendo hacia él—. Necesito...

—¿Ha venido a burlarse? ¿A regodearse? Podría haberse esperado hasta la mañana —me regaña dándome la espalda.

—¿De qué habla?

—¿Cómo? ¿No se ha enterado?

—¡De qué! —exclamo sorprendida, mi sangre chorreante ha quedado en un segundo plano.

—Grace ha roto conmigo esta mañana, Sra. Lovett.

_No puede ser, ¡sí!_

—Lo siento mucho... —susurro—. No sabía nada...

—Ya, claro —suelta una carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

—Es cierto... lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué han roto? —estaba siendo extremadamente sincera.

—He... cometido un delito... —parece nervioso. Claro, por eso paseaba como un tigre enjaulado por la tienda.

—Vaya... ¿a quién ha matado?

—¿Cómo sabe...?

—Digamos que simplemente, lo sé. Y puedo ayudarle, de verdad que sí...

—Mire, confío en usted pero realmente no la quiero cerca. Si no ha venido por mi ruptura, ¿cuál es su cometido?

—Oh, sí —le enseño la mano.

—¿Pero qué ha hecho? —exclama corriendo a cogérmela y observarla. El Sr. Todd es muy observador, siempre, con todo—. Se ha cortado la palma de la mano y la muñeca... ¿no le bastaba con cortase únicamente las venas?

— Ragg y yo discutimos, me caí y... —se lo explico rápidamente.

—Ya veo. Siéntese —suspira.

—Sr. Todd... ¿se acuerda de por qué le di esa moneda? —pregunto. Sé por experiencia que lo mejor es amenizar los puntos.

—Me la dio en nuestra primera cita, quería pagarme que le hubiera peinado el pelo —contesta—. Nos gustó porque... era de plata, como las navajas, y tiene una muesca que parece un rodillo de madera en el canto.

—Sí —sonrío—. Pero... usted ya había matado antes de que yo le diera la moneda —algo hace _pop _en mi cabeza—. ¿Verdad?

—No, ¿por qué?

—¿No estuvo en la cárcel? —noto que vuelve a enfadarse. Cambia de derroteros, mejor—. Eso me dijo.

—Sí, hace unos años.

—Entonces...

Empiezo a unir cabos. Le di la moneda mucho tiempo después de conocernos, y ya teníamos todo el negocio montado. Hasta que no lo montamos, no empezó a fijarse realmente en mí. Y, si no me equivoco...

—Sr. Todd... ¿en qué año estamos? —pregunto tímidamente, pero excitada por dentro.

—1795, creo. No estoy muy pendiente. ¿Por qué?

—Mire la moneda —deja mis puntos a mitad de trayecto por mirarla—, dígame el año en que fue acuñada.

—1799... pero eso es imposible, me la dio hace un año. Será un fallo de fábrica —suspira devolviéndomela.

—¡No! Se la di en Año Nuevo, ¿verdad? Justo cuando entrabamos en el 1800. ¿Es que no lo entiende? ¡Esto no es real! ¡Nada es real!

—... —se me queda mirando un poco descolocado, necesito hacerlo, ¿lo hago? ¡Lo hago!—. ¿Qué hace? —me aparta suavemente.

—Nada existe, Sr. Todd, usted no ha matado a nadie, nunca ha estado con Grace, _nada existe._

Me lanzo a sus labios con desesperación, liberada por la brillante revelación que acabamos de compartir. Y él, sea porque está necesitado, porque de verdad me quiere o simplemente porque quiere creerme, me toma entre sus brazos en el suelo.

Por encima de todo complejo, por encima de toda habladuría, me permití ser suya y no pensar en el qué dirán durante largos minutos, que acabaron en toda la noche.

_Biiip. Biiip. Biiip. Biiip..._

— ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡Responde! _—_qué gran revuelo. ¿Por qué gritan?

— Margaret... shhh... no hables... —Dominick... ¿qué está pasando?

—Bien, ya ha despertado. ¿Me oye? —me abren los ojos, y ahora sí que le enfoco.

—Usted es mi psicólogo... —susurro medio ida—. ¿Qué ha... qué ha... pasado?

—Soy un pluriempleado. Entraste en coma.

—Pero ya estás aquí... —noto su mano, la mano de Dominick, aferrándose a la mía.

—¿Dónde está... el Sr. Todd?

—Hablaremos de eso en horas de consulta. Ahora debe descansar. No la altere demasiado —le guiña el ojo a Dominick.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado...?

—Dos días —sonríe, pero noto las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas. Un momento, ¿_eso _era un sueño? ¿Sigo siendo...?

¡Genial!

—Menudas Navidades os he dado, eh... —río suavemente.

—Sí, han sido las mejores —me ríe la gracia.

—Siento mucho haberlo estropeado.

—Nah... está bien, lo importante es volver para Año Nuevo. ¿De acuerdo? Serán nuestras Navidades atrasadas.

—Está bien.

—Sí —sonríe y me aprieta la mano—. Ahora duerme, ya hablaremos más tarde.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Haz tu buena acción del día, déjame un Review ^^


End file.
